Eight Years Later
by abcd16
Summary: Starr believes her dad has consistently been in her life, but what if the man she's been calling dad for the past eight years, was never really him?   Based on the current "Two Todds" storyline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first story I've posted on this site, however it is not the first fanfiction I have written. Some things you should know about my writing style: I tend to write dialogue in somewhat of a script format and the words in parentheses add some direction (as I literally try to picure the scene in my head and what I believe the actor/actress would do with a particular line).

About the story: I just got the idea for this in my head and had to write it down. I am dying to see "TM" interact with everyone back in Llanview now, but I actually really can't wait to see him interact with Starr, especially if he thinks he is/is actually Todd. I don't know why but I just can't wait to see it play out after so many years, and I just love the scenes they had years ago. And for him to now see that she's an adult and has a daughter of her own...I just really want to see that unfold. So this will be multi-chapter, but I can't promise frequent updates as I just write when I get ideas. I mean I have some fresh ones now, but I really have to work it all out in my head before I put it on here. Anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! I love specific reviews by the way, telling me exactly what you liked/didn't like, ideas for the story, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A Walk in the Park...

Starr and James are walking through the park laughing and enjoying each other's company as Starr is testing out her new phone's camera. She turns the phone towards James and sees the side of his face on the screen.

**Starr**- (laughing) Smile, you're on candid camera.

James turns to face the camera and smiles at the comment, while he waves once at the camera.

**James**- (to the camera) You like your new toy, Twinkle? I would've thought Hope would have this reaction to it.

**Starr**- (smiling) Hey, I'm happy. You should take advantage of it.

**James**- (sarcastic) Why, because you're usually so miserable?

**Starr**- (also sarcastic) Of course. Everybody knows to steer clear of me until I have my first cup of coffee. And around Christmas; watch out for the big bad Grinch.

**James**- I thought it was Scrooge.

**Starr**- Whichever you prefer.

Starr stops recording, as she and James share a quick kiss. They stop to sit down on a bench and snuggle together. Even though it's a warm spring day, there's still something so special about warmth from another body. The feeling she gets when his arms are around her, makes getting a little sweaty from the sun's heat worth it.

**Starr**- Thank you for helping me pick out a new phone. I just needed a change, and thought it was the perfect thing to update.

**James**- It wasn't enough to send Deanna packing; you still had to get a new phone out of the deal.

**Starr**- (overdramatic) Well I was just devastated when I saw her coming on to you. I just couldn't bear to see it.

**James**- You knew she never had a chance, so the argument's invalid.

**Starr**- Perhaps, but (in a sing-song) I still wanted the phone.

**James**- And the truth comes out.

**Starr**- Well it's pretty; I got a pink case for it and everything.

**James**- Since when did you get so girly?

**Starr**- Well since I am a GIRL, I think being GIRLY is to be expected.

**James**- No, I know, but you're a girl who grew up wanting to work with reptiles. You're not the typical girl. I love that about you.

**Starr**- Thank you. I guess it's just one of my many charming qualities.

James gives her a loving look, sort of hypnotized by her.

**James**- I'll say.

Starr returns the look, as the lean in for another kiss. They separate and look at each other for another moment. They then look away and towards the park, as Starr once again focuses on her phone. She lifts it up, as if ready to record another video, and James notices.

**James**- (Quietly, so no one will hear) It's one thing to put ME on video, but you can't just record random people walking through the park.

**Starr**- Oh no? Watch me...I'm not some crazy stalker, I'm just having a little fun.

**James**- Well if playing with a cell phone is your idea of fun, be my guest.

**Starr**- Well thanks for the permission, DAD.

**James**- (putting his hand on his chest) OUCH.

**Starr**- Truth hurts, doesn't it?

**James**- I guess so.

Starr presses the record button and the phone begins to record the scene. She waves the phone around, trying to get video of everything. After a moment, something on the screen catches her attention. At that moment, the camera was pointed towards a man across the park. He bumped into another man, and didn't even stop. His head popped up for a moment, perhaps to quickly apologize, but Starr didn't notice his lips move. It was when she saw his face that she stopped leaning on the bench and sat straight up, her lips separating and mouth now hanging open a bit, as her eyes shifted from the screen of her phone, to the scene it was currently recording. James was confused by her quick movement, and followed her motion. As she saw the man walk away, she quickly stopped recording, and slowly put the arm holding the phone down on her lap. She stared off, frozen and in shock. James looked at her and grabbed her free hand, and she distractedly turned her head and looked towards him, but still never looking straight at him. It was as if the bushes behind him were keeping her attention, but that was not the case.

**James**- (concerned) You okay, Twinkle?

Starr was shaken from her trance at the sound of his voice. She finally looked at him, but seemed confused and a bit dazed.

**Starr**- (unconvincingly and quietly) Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

**James**- You're crazy if you think I'm gonna believe that.

James puts his hand on her face to catch her attention, and she REALLY looks at him for the first time, as tears form in her eyes.

**James**- Tell me what just happened. Did you see something that upset you?

**Starr**- No.

**James**- Okay, then WHAT?

**Starr**- ...SomeONE.

James moves the hand that was on her cheek down to place on the other side of Starr's empty hand.

**James**- What are you talking about?

**Starr**- ...Someone. I-I saw someone.

**James**- Who, Starr? Who did you see?

Starr's eyes are water balloons about to burst at this point.

**Starr**- ...My dad.

POP! A balloon bursts. A single tear escapes her right eye, and James quickly wipes it away, and then puts that hand back onto hers.

**James**- (comforting) What? Why would that upset you?

**Starr**- Not-not my dad

James looks confused, but Starr is so struck that she barely even notices, yet she still finishes her thought.

**Starr**- ...My old dad.

**James**- You gotta help me out here, Twinkle. I'm lost.

**Starr**- (upset and angry) His FACE! He had his face!

**James**- Who had whose face?

Starr points her arm out to where she saw the man walk by.

**Starr**- The man that was walking over there.

Starr looks back at James, and he is still very confused. He turns back to where she's pointing and then back to her. Starr is frustrated that he doesn't know what she means. So she gets an idea of how to prove it to him. She drops her arm back on her lap and frees her other hand from his, which was wrapped around it. Both hands grasp her phone.

**Starr**- (desperately) Look.

Starr plays back the video she just recorded. She managed to get a zoomed in view of the man's face and showed that part of the video to James and then paused it. She frantically points to the screen.

**Starr**- Him.

She looks up at James, assuming he now understands what she was trying to tell him. He squints while looking at the image, clearly still not getting the point. Starr is frustrated again because he simply cannot understand. She points at the screen again.

**Starr**- That man...

By now, Starr has calmed down a bit, and is now breathing a bit slower.

**Starr**- (quietly and in shock)...He looks just like my dad.

James looks back at Starr, puzzled, and then back at the screen. He squints to see some sort of resemblance, to makes sense of what she's telling him, but he just cannot grasp what's going on with her.

**James**- Starr, I've met your dad, this isn't him. He looks nothing like your dad.

**Starr**- Not the dad you've met...I mean yes, the dad you've met, but not the face you've seen.

**James**- What?

Starr finally realizes why James doesn't understand, and turns to look at him.

**Starr**- ...Oh my God, you-you don't know what happened to my dad, do you? I never told you about his accident.

**James**- Um, no, but I'm on the edge of my seat here.

**Starr**- Okay, um, about eight years ago we thought my dad was gone, and then this new guy Walker Laurence came around and my mom fell in love with him and married him.

**James**- Okay, I'm following.

**Starr**- Alright, so, the whole time my mom was with this guy, I hated him and wanted him gone, so my mom could be free to be with my dad when he finally came back to us. I refused to believe he was really gone, and could just leave us for good. I was right, because he did come back to us. He already had come back to us.

**James**- Now you're losing me again.

**Starr**- Walker Laurence was my dad. He finally confessed to me and proved to me that he was my dad. While he was gone he had an accident and had to have plastic surgeries. He ended up looking like the Todd Manning you've met.

**James**- Are you serious?

**Starr**- (dismissively) Yeah, but-

Starr focuses her attention back to the phone's screen, with the image of the man still paused in the video.

**Starr**- -But before he had those surgeries, THIS (pointing at the screen) is what he looked like.

**James**- Are you sure? I mean maybe you just think he looks like your dad. It's probably just a little resemblance. It just took you by surprise.

**Starr**- No-

She had been looking at the image for so long, but now notices something new about it. She doesn't know how she could've missed such a crucial detail.

**Starr**- (quietly) Oh my God!

Her free hand covers her mouth as she still stares at the phone she is holding in her other hand, and begins to slightly turn her head from side to side, signaling...

**Starr**- No. No. No.

**James**- Starr, what is it?

Starr's hand drops from her mouth to speak.

**Starr**- (frantic) The scar. He has the scar.

**James**- What scar?

**Starr**- My dad used to have a scar like that too.

James' head pops up at this to look at Starr and then back at the screen. He sees the scar she's talking about and swallows. Starr's hand covers her mouth again, as she leans her face into his shoulder. Her hand lets go of the phone as it falls on the soft ground. James picks it up and puts his arm around her protectively.

**James**- Come on, let's go. We're gonna go, ok?

James helps her stand up, and with his arm still wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and her still holding onto him, he leads them to her car. He helps her get into the passenger's side, as he gets into the driver's side. He grabs the keys out of her purse and starts the car.

**James**- Do you wanna go home or do you just wanna sit here for a little while?

**Starr**- (sniffling)I wanna go home.

**James**- You got it.

James grabs her hand as his other begins to steer them out of the parking lot, and towards Starr's house. Once they arrive, James takes Starr's purse and places it on the coat rack next to the front door. Starr distractedly walks into the living room. An idea pops into her head as she heads straight to a photo album under one of the tables. She opens it to a picture of her parents dancing at their wedding; their wedding with the gold balloons, that is. She sits down on the couch and stares at the picture. James sits down next to her and looks at the picture himself. His eyes go wide, in disbelief, and then he squints to make sure he isn't seeing things. He isn't. His mouth hangs open a bit, as Starr's did before.

**James**- That was your dad?

**Starr**- Uh-huh.

**James**- (under his breath)…Oh.

**Starr**- Uh-huh.

James pulls out Starr's cell phone again, which he had put in his jacket pocket, and goes back to the video Starr had taken. He pauses it on the man's face again and looked between the screen and the photo numerous times. It did look as if it was the same man. Starr had been right. He actually noticed that the photo showed the same side of the man's face, as Starr had gotten on tape. He saw that both men had the scar she had noticed. Now he understood how Starr could be so shaken up. In a sense, she really did see a ghost of her past. Starr had stopped crying on the way home, and now she was just on autopilot. She stared at the photo, trying to make sense of it all. She didn't even notice that James was holding the phone, so she didn't look at the recorded image again. They each sat in peace, unsure of what to think. The solemn couple's silent thoughts were interrupted when they heard the front door, and Blair entered the room, smiling.

**Blair**- Hey sweetie, James.

They both look up at her, truly at a loss for words, unsure of what to do. James forces a small smirk, but Blair notices the awkwardness and that Starr is upset and her smile fades.

**Blair**- Okay, what did I just walk into here?

Nothing but silence fills the room as Blair looks from one of them to the other.

**Blair**- Kids, I'm starting to get worried here. What's going on?

Starr and James share a quick look. Starr is somewhat questioning James as to whether or not she should tell her mother. She already knew Starr was upset about something; she might as well know why. Starr decides she will tell her.

**Starr**-...Um, mom...

Blair takes a few steps closer to them, and notices the photo album open on Starr's lap, but she keeps her focus on Starr.

**Blair**- Yeah?

**Starr**-...Something happened today.

Blair takes those few final steps to Starr and sits down next to her. She tucks a bit of Starr's hair behind her ear, trying to comfort her. She can tell her daughter is shaken up over something.

**Blair**- What happened sweetie? You can tell me.

Starr looks at Blair, and then turns her head towards the photo once again. Finally she notices the phone in James' hand and her gaze shifts to the haunting image displayed on its screen once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for checking my story out! As of right now: 106 hits! I just wish I had more reviews, but I'm still just ecstatic that OVER ONE HUNDRED people have taken an interest in this little old story! So thank you SO much for just checking it out! The power of Todd, huh? (haha)

Anyway, a few things I wanted to mention: I forgot to say that when I put words in CAPS, that means that the character/actor/actress would emphasize that word or phrase. Also, I know I'm inconnsistent with the tenses, but I'm not really editing that. I may go back and fix it eventually, but I just want to get the story itself down.

I also wanted to start something with this chapter: music! I love music, and I would love to incorporate it into the story. I think for each chapter I'll pick at least one song that you could maybe play in the background as you read; a song I think fits the tone of the chapter. Or I could put in the link at the point I think you should start playing it. Also, I might repeat songs; it just depends on what I think fits the chapter. Anyway, I have a great song to fill in for chapter one and I don't really want to go back and edit it so, THIS is the song I think you should play along with chapter 1: Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=Ln_D61tq_zk&feature=related

So, finally, here is just a small update, I'm still working on the next one, but summer vacation's almost here and then I can have more time to spend writing! Then I should be able to post more. So, here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Blair realized that she and Starr needed to talk about whatever this was alone. This seemed like very important matter, and she didn't want to offend James, but she figured it might be best if he left them alone right now. Starr still hadn't confessed to what happened.

**Blair**- Uh, James, would you mind giving us a minute?

**James**- Sure, um, you know I think I better go actually. This is between the two of you.

James got up to leave, not realizing he was still holding Starr's phone.

**Blair**- James, I'm assuming that pink phone in your hand isn't yours.

**James**- Oh, right. Sorry.

He turned back around at the sound of his name. He handed Starr her phone back, feeling like an idiot for forgetting he was holding it. Then, he proceeded to leave, but not before taking one last glance back at Starr, hoping she would be alright. They had no idea what was going on right now, but he had a hunch things were about to get much more...exciting in Llanview pretty soon. Back in the living room, Blair tried to make conversation with Starr. The first step was just to get her to say something.

**Blair**- So, uh, you got the new phone, huh? It- it's nice...Starr, come on, we can't talk if you won't tell me what's going on.

*****Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=sh5M3BPyNjM*****

Blair desperately looks over Starr's face, while Starr's eyes remain on the carpet.

**Blair**- PLEASE sweetie, just talk to me...We could start by just talking about why you and James were looking at this picture.

Starr had forgotten the album was still on her lap. She looked at it again, and then placed it on the coffee table. She slowly turned to her mother as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

**Starr**-...(quietly) I told James about dad's surgery, about his old face...I was just showing him what dad used to look like.

**Blair**- Okay, but why would that upset you sweetie? Your dad is still here...Oh, is that what it is? Were you just thinking about what could've happened if your daddy hadn't have been okay after he was shot? Is that it?...Well it's okay. He's okay, he's gonna be fine Starr.

**Starr**- No mom, that's not it.

**Blair**- Well, then what? I'm really trying here, Starr, you have to let me in a little bit here. As well as I know you, I still can't read your mind. PLEASE tell me what you're thinking about.

**Starr**- Fine! Fine, you wanna know what I'm thinking about? I'm thinking about THIS.

Starr plays her video once again, and pauses it at just the right place, she shows her mother the camera, and she stares, befuddled. She grabs the phone out of Starr's hand to get a better look.

**Blair**- Starr, what is this?

**Starr**- That's what I'd like to know!

Blair looks at Starr, expecting an explanation. Starr notices and begins to explain.

**Starr**- James and I were in the park, I was just messing with the video camera on the phone, and as I was recording, I happened to see that on the screen. Then, I just freaked out. James didn't understand why I was so upset, so he tried to get me to open up to him, and I did. But I was still upset, so he took me home, and when we got back here, I pulled out that album to show him what dad used to look like, and to justify my stupid outburst.

**Blair**- So this was just some stranger you caught video of in the park? Today?

**Starr**- Yeah. Now do you understand why I'm so freaked? I feel like I just saw a ghost.

Blair could empathize with that feeling, but she still tried to comfort Starr and ease her mind.

**Blair**- ...Well maybe it's just the angle of the camera, or-or the lighting or something.

**Starr**- Really mom? Really? Lighting can give some guy the exact same scar dad had? In the exact same place?

Starr finally got up off the couch and started to pace a little bit, then momentarily covered her face with her hands in exasperation.

**Blair**- Well, I don't know, what do you expect me to say? This is freaking me out a little bit too...I mean they say everyone has a double out there, but this could be an identical twin.

**Starr**- That still doesn't explain the scar, or why he was clearly trying to hide his face.

**Blair**- ...(weakly) I know.

**Starr**- ...So what are we supposed to think about this?

**Blair**- ...Nothing. We think nothing about this. For all we know, this really is just your dad's doppelganger.

**Starr**- Oh please! Do you honestly believe that? This is LLANVIEW mom! There's gotta be more to the story! And I'm betting anything that this isn't the last time we're gonna see that face.

At that, Starr storms off, and up the stairs.

**Blair**- Starr-

Blair tries to call after her, but remains in the living room, still holding Starr's phone, somewhat hypnotized by the image shown on the screen.

**Blair**- (whispering) Doppelganger, my butt...Who the HELL are you?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it was short, I'm sorry. So you know the routine. PLEASE let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so I got another chapter done pretty quickly. This one's definitely longer than the last. I'm actually most proud of this chapter so far. I love the way the interactions turned out and I left you guys with little "cliffhanger Friday" action at the end. ;) And I decided to keep the tenses in the present now, and I edited to make sure I stayed in that tense. So that's all, and the song to go with this chapter is:

Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=WdG6qP1G7ls

I actually gave the chapter its title from the lyrics of the song. Oh, and if you play the song as you read, then you're probably going to have to play it more than once for this chapter.

So, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**"Scratching Around for Something to Believe In..."**

Blair and Starr try to get the "incident" off of their minds that night, but as they lay awake, they realize that is impossible. Who was that man? Why does he look just like Todd used to? They both know something untoward is going on, and it drives them insane not knowing what it is. They feel life is about to get a whole lot more interesting, because something like this is just an omen of bad things to come. They have learned that from past experience. They are just afraid of what to expect. Eventually they each got a little bit of rest, only to wake up to the rising sun an hour or two later. The birds happily chirped, and they tried to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere, but they were just too distracted to enjoy anything. Yet, they go about their morning routines as usual, and while entering the kitchen, they bump into each other. Dorian is already in there, drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper. She looks up as she notices the unusual exchange. She takes note of how "out of it" her niece and great-niece seem. They seem as if their minds are somewhere else. She tries to draw their attention, as they each grab something to eat for breakfast.

**Dorian**- Girls?

They are both dazed and don't even hear Dorian at first.

**Dorian**- (frustrated and louder) Girls!

They both suddenly whip their heads around to Dorian, as they finally snapped out of it. Dorian looks at them both expectantly, as if waiting for them to say something. She looks from one to the other.

**Dorian**- ...Well?

Starr and Blair then glance at each other, unsure of what Dorian is trying to point out. They don't feel as if they are acting abnormally.

**Starr**- WELL, what?

**Dorian**- WHAT is wrong with you two? You've seemed as if you're on a different planet, since you walked into the room.

**Blair**- ...(unconvincingly) We're- we're fine, Dorian.

She looks at them in disbelief. As if THEY even bought that they were fine!

**Dorian**- Oh, THAT'S believable.

**Blair**- (frustrated) Well what do you want from me Dorian?

Immediately, Blair is regretful of her tone with Dorian. She just did not want to be questioned further about her attitude.

**Blair**- Look, I have to go. We're supposed to be getting a delivery at Capricorn. (harshly) Goodbye.

At that, Blair walks out the back door in the kitchen, leaving Starr alone with Dorian. Starr tries to quickly make an escape too.

**Starr**- I better go too. Hope's still upstairs sleeping, can you watch her for a little while? I, um, I have an early class this morning.

Starr makes her way for the door, as Dorian's voice stops her.

**Dorian**- It's Sunday.

**Starr**- …Would you buy, a meeting with my counselor?

At that, Dorian got up from her seat at the breakfast table and walked towards Starr.

**Dorian**- Was I born yesterday? No sarcastic comments please...Although I can see you're not in the mood for that anyway.

**Starr**- You'd be right.

**Dorian**- Darling, what's going on?

Starr just shrugs and looks down at the floor, unsure of what to say.

**Dorian**- Okay, I'll guess...Let's see, YOU'RE upset, your mother's upset, and a certain nuisance in your life is no longer unconscious...Do I even want to know what your father's done now?

**Starr**- (mumbling) I'm not even sure _I_ know.

Dorian manages to make out what Starr mumbled under her breath and is even more curious now as to what is going on.

**Dorian**- And what is that supposed to mean?

Starr sighs, and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. She pauses that infamous video at just the right spot once again and holds the phone out to Dorian, so she can see the screen. Dorian squints as she looks more closely at the screen. Once she realizes she's seeing what she thinks she's seeing, she moves her head back, away from the phone. She purses her lips and looks at Starr, the confusion and surprise evident on her face.

**Dorian**- Darling, wha- who is that?

**Starr**- That seems to be the million dollar question at the moment.

**Dorian**- You mean you don't know? Why do you have a picture on your phone of someone you don't know?

**Starr**- I accidentally got this on video in the park yesterday. I was so spooked after I saw him.

**Dorian**- I can imagine. Did you talk to him? Did he even see you?

**Starr**- He definitely didn't see me, and NO I didn't just walk up to some stranger and ask why he looks like my dad!

**Dorian**- Well, of course not, but under the circumstances, his being HERE is a bit suspect, if you ask me. It seems there's more to the story.

**Starr**- Yeah, I feel the same way. (sighs) I just think seeing this guy, whoever he is, opened up a colossal can of worms.

**Dorian**- There's no need to be THAT pessimistic Starr…Maybe I'm wrong. Perhaps we'll never see this man again. Perhaps it IS just some surreal coincidence.

**Starr**- As much as I'd like to believe this is just some cruel, cosmic joke, I can't help but have a really bad feeling about this.

**Dorian**- Well, you DO know the only way to get all of these "what-if's" off your mind, right?

**Starr**- How could I possibly do that?

**Dorian**- Look for him. Stop by the park again, or somewhere near there, and wait for him. If he shows up, you ask your questions. If you don't see him again, chances are there is nothing to worry about.

**Starr**- Maybe, but I just feel weird about interrogating some stranger, even if he does look like…you know.

**Dorian**- Oh yes. I know…But sweetheart if it has you that upset, you need to do something about it. NOTHING should have that much power over you. You are much too strong for that. YOU are a-

**Starr**- -(mocking) A Cramer woman. Yeah, yeah, I know.

**Dorian**- I'll let that go because you're having a bad day.

**Starr**- Gee, thanks…I think I do want to head to the park. Can you watch Hope?

**Dorian**- Of course, but are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I mean, this man may look like your father, but for all we know he's still a stranger. He could be dangerous.

**Starr**- I think I'll be okay. It IS a public place and…I don't know, I just don't think he's dangerous. I only got a quick look at the guy obviously, but…I just don't feel threatened by him.

**Dorian**- Alright, but you just call me if you change your mind.

**Starr**- I will, I promise.

Starr was about to open the door when she quickly turned around.

**Starr**- And Aunt Dorian?

**Dorian**- Hmm?

**Starr**- Thanks for the advice.

Dorian gives her a small smile, as Starr leaves. She sits on about four or five different benches throughout the park before deciding that it is hopeless and gets up to leave. She walks around for a little while, and winds up at the Buenos Dias Café. She grabs a much needed cup of coffee and heads out. This time she takes her car, and begins to aimlessly travel around the city, almost as if she really is searching the streets. She does this everyday for at least an hour or so for the next week. She can't seem to stop herself. It is almost a routine at this point. The day after the one-week mark, she winds up at her old home: the penthouse. She does not get out of the car. She is just parked outside and stares at the building, and even up at her old home's window. She knows she can still pinpoint exactly which one it was. She would always remember. The more she sits there, the more nostalgic she feels and the more she actually wants to get that penthouse back. She really misses her first home; the first home she can remember at least. A few longing moments go by and she realizes she must leave. She still needs to talk about what happened, and how deeply what she saw is affecting her. She realizes the perfect person to go to; someone else who has always had a special bond with her dad. She cannot figure out how she had not thought to go to her sooner. She drives to Llanfair and hopes her Aunt Viki is home. Luckily, she is and Starr is welcomed inside by her aunt after she rings the doorbell. As they make small talk, Starr never truly reveals why she has come. Finally, when she can no longer put it off, she does fill her aunt in on what currently has her mind racing. Of course, she once again shows the picture (video.) Expectantly, Viki appears to be taken aback by the image of the look-alike.

**Viki**- Well, I…I don't know what to say.

**Starr**- I understand, believe me. Although, honestly, at this point I have A LOT to say. Well, actually, more like a lot to ASK. I just don't get this. I keep trying to think of some explanation, but I just can't. Nothing makes any sense…It was only a week ago and already it's driving me crazy. I mean, I keep going back to the park and pathetically WAIT for this guy to come around again to try to talk to him. (sighs) I just really want to know what's going on…I thought you'd be a good person to come to, Aunt Viki. I mean, you and I are the only ones who have that…weird connection with my dad. I knew you'd feel the same way about this as I do…and _I… _FELT that connection when I saw this man. And that's really what scares me to death. I shouldn't FEEL that for a stranger, even if he's practically dad's double.

**Viki**-…There's a good chance you only feel that way because seeing his face again is bringing back all of your memories with him.

**Starr**- I guess. I mean, it might not be the person I feel connected to, just the fact that he looks like dad, and I automatically just associated one with the other.

**Viki**- Possibly…Starr, it's completely understandable to feel conflicted about this. It's almost as if you've had two different fathers. After all, your father has LOOKED like two different people. That's a very confusing situation in itself, and to see his old face again, it just makes you feel like you're seeing the father you lost one more time.

**Starr**- But I didn't lose my dad. I just lost the face I used to see when I looked at him. He's the same person, even though he might not look like it now.

**Viki**- No, I- I know. It's just that the different faces might make you FEEL as if you've had two fathers. As soon as he came back with his new face, you might have started to differentiate your memories between the ones with the father you grew up with and the ones with the new man you were just starting to become familiar with. So, in a way, it's as if you lost your first father, when he changed his appearance.

**Starr**- (quietly) Wow… (at normal volume) I- I guess you're right. I do sort of think of them as two people. So maybe, in a way, I'm so curious about this because I just want my old dad back, which is CRAZY because I never even lost my dad in the first place, but…in my heart I sort of felt like I did lose him.

**Viki**-…Well, I think you should keep pursuing this.

**Starr**- Really?

**Viki**- Well, if you need some sort of closure and need to set your mind AND heart at ease, you should keep looking for answers.

**Starr**- You really think so?

**Viki**- Yes. I mean, I'm rather curious about this as well. I'd also like to know why someone out there is walking around with my brother's old face. So, yes, I think you should dig deeper…You never know what you might find, Starr.

**Starr**- Especially in this town.

Viki smiles to herself at that comment. Everyone knows how crazy Llanview is, but sometimes crazy could be good; crazy could even bring about the truth.

**Viki**- No one can argue with that.

Starr and Viki share their goodbyes, as Starr thanks her for the reassurance. It is nice for Starr to know that someone really understands what is going through her head. She is grateful that her aunt could be so helpful. Once she begins to drive home, she feels more confident in continuing her search. She does not know WHAT she is looking for, but somehow she feels she will find it anyway. She is not sure how she will go about this either, but she will just have to let nature take its course in this case. She will find something out when she is supposed to, but for now, she just has to keep her eyes and ears wide open. She knows she will be led to the right conclusion in time.

Meanwhile, back at Llanfair, Viki is gathering up the last of Natalie and Liam's things. They had taken just about everything when Natalie moved back in with John, following the revelation that Liam is his, but there are a few items here and there that have been left behind. Viki has not gotten around to packing them up in the past couple of weeks since the move. After setting the two boxes aside, she goes to the kitchen and makes a sandwich, and then proceeds to pour a glass of water. She takes them both with her as she walked up the stairs. She walks up another flight of stairs to the attic. She first knocks on the door a couple of times and then opens it and steps inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. She is cautious still, even though the house is otherwise empty.

**Viki-** I brought you some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Intrigue! I know, how could I leave it there? Well, I'm just as cruel as the actual show will be with this storyline. I can tell already. So please let me know what you think. I want to thank **onesmartgoalie** and **jarrfan** for reviewing so far. And of course, to reply to both of you, I can't wait for him to interact with everyone either! I'm so impatient, that I decided to write it myself haha! I love any comments! So please keep those coming, guys!

Oh, and one thing I had to share, this AMAZING video I found that's a good intro for the current storyline and the story I'm writing. Check it out! PERFECT song for him; rock, kind of dark and creepy; just PERFECT! Especially for the darker, 90s Todd; after then they lightened him up a lot. I'll always associate him with that song now though!

Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=2P3VdHg_Xu4


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, guys, here's another update! You have all been so great with the reviews and just reading the story in general! As of right now, 620 hits in all! I'm shocked! I had no idea OLTL stories were read this much, considering they get so few reviews! I'm VERY pleasantly surprised, so again, thank you so much for giving this a chance, and hopefully liking it. And to respond to specific reviews:

**jarrfan**: I love your compliment! That's all I try to do when I write fanfiction; make it realistic. So your telling me that means so much. It was like you read my mind, because I am always wondering if I am keeping everything in character.

**arty60**: Honestly, I have to somewhat agree, but I am usually much more humble than that. However, once this Todd story heats up, I feel it will match. :)

**onesmartgoalie**: Ah, interesting guess.

Now, about this chapter, as you will notice, it is all a flashback. This is flashing back to one week before the last chapter; which would be the day after Starr saw the mysterious man with the familiar face in the park. In terms of this chapter, I use the name the show has given this character, "TM." I know, I don't like it either, but the name may change...

Well, the song for this chapter is right here: Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=GP8TAvQetyo

And I think that's it, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**"So Give Me Something to Believe"**

(FLASHBACK: One Week Earlier)

Viki is doing some gardening on her patio. She has her shears in her gloved hand as she trims the hedges. She hears a noise come from behind her. She turns around and looks for the source of the sound, but shrugs it off when she does not notice anything. She is turning back towards the hedges when she, once again, hears the sound. It is a ruffling from the bushes, and although it is most likely a squirrel, she decides to check it out.

**Viki**- Hello? Is someone there?

She puts her shears down on the table, as she walks a few steps closer to the bushes and starts to push them aside to look around. As soon as she pushes only a small portion of the shrubbery away, she looks on in shock.

She is staring at a solemn-looking Todd…but he cannot be Todd. The man in front of her looks like the pre-surgery version of her brother; scar and all. Startled, she unconsciously takes a few steps back, putting a distance between them. He can sense her shock, and had expected it. He does not want to scare her, so he decides to stay put for the time being.

Meanwhile, Viki knows this cannot be possible. She must be imagining things, yet he is still there. He is no apparition, he is really standing in front of her. Her eyes well up in shock and confusion. She continues to try to force herself to believe that this is not happening, but she loses any chance of that when the man speaks, following the moment of shocked silence.

**TM**- Hey sis…Long time no see, huh?

Viki feels as if she has had the wind knocked out of her. She suddenly finds it difficult to speak, but does manage to get some words out after a few seconds.

**Viki**- Uh, (mumbling) yes. Yes, I suppose.

**TM**- …Good news; I'm not dead.

She looks him up and down. Every detail she can think of is exactly the same. He is identical to Todd.

**Viki**- But- but…how is this possible?

**TM**- I'm not exactly sure of that myself.

**Viki**- No, no, I mean you- you don't…you haven't looked like this in years. What is going on? Who are you?

**TM**- Look, I get that it has to be a shock, but you'd think you'd recognize your own brother when you see him.

**Viki**- I do. But my brother does not look like you…anymore.

**TM**- Now you're starting to freak ME out. What are you talking about Viki?

He finally takes a step toward her, and instinctively she takes another step back. He notices this and decides not to move any closer. Viki just stares at him, in utter shock at this current exchange. This man looks and acts EXACTLY like Todd…the Todd from about eight years ago, that is. She had no idea how to even comprehend this situation.

**Viki**- I- I think I need to sit down.

She does as she says, and sits on a patio chair as the man now comes a few steps closer, as well. She tries to avoid looking at him, half-hoping this is all some daydream that will come to an end soon. No such luck.

**TM**- This can't be that big of shock. I mean I HAVE come back from the dead on numerous other occasions. This just happens to be the longest period of time I've been gone for.

**Viki**-(harshly) My brother is NOT dead, nor has anyone thought he was.

**TM**- Wait a second. You-you mean to tell me people have been looking for me all this time? Wow…Usually it took breaking a law or two for anyone in this town to chase after me.

Viki does a subtle double-take at that comment. This resemblance was uncanny. He really does look like…like he could BE Todd. The personality is spot-on as well. He even has that same dark, crooked sense of humor. He even seems to believe that he IS Todd, but that cannot be…can it? Now she is unintentionally staring at him again. She only does this for a brief moment before looking off to the side, back into the house. She figures she has to explain to this man WHY his claims are simply implausible. She steps inside the house, leaving the man wondering what she is doing. He chooses not to follow her, as she quickly steps back outside, with a photo album in her hand. As she's walking, she begins to flip through it, as if looking for one specific picture.

**TM**- What are you doing?

He looks at her quizzically, but she does not even notice him speak up. The photo album contains pictures of her and her ex-husband Charlie's wedding. Finally, she stops when she finds what she is looking for. She pulls the picture out of the album, and shows it to him. Immediately, he notices a familiar face. She looked just a bit older than the last time he saw her, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

**TM**- Tea? You're showing me a picture of Tea? Why?

**Viki**- No-

Viki stops in her tracks for just a second, and quickly glances at him. How does he know Tea too? She blocks the thought from her mind as she turns back to the photo.

**Viki**- No, that's not why I'm showing you the picture. That's not it at all.

She begins pointing at the man in the picture, standing next to Tea.

**Viki**- THIS is Todd Manning. THIS is my brother.

He grabs the picture out of her hand, and looks at it more closely, with a questioning look on his face.

**Viki**- So, I don't know why you look like my brother used to or how you know me, or Tea, but all I know is, you CANNOT be Todd. It's impossible. THAT (pointing at the picture in his hand) is Todd…Now, please, I'd like it if you left now.

The man looks at Viki, at a loss for words. He turns his head around, almost as if to look back towards where he just came from, and then looks at Viki again.

**TM**- I'm sorry, did I just step into the twilight zone or something?

His signature smirk appears on his face.

**TM**- Are you messing with me? I mean, it's nice to know we haven't lost that sibling banter, but I just came back from the dead here, Viki. I think we can save the practical jokes for a little later; you know, when people no longer think I'm six feet under. It's been so long, some people might think it actually STUCK this time.

**Viki**- Look, I am not joking. That man in the picture is my brother. Eight years ago, he DID look like you, but after he was gone for a few months, he came back looking like the man you see right there. There was an incident that left him badly injured, and he had to have reconstructive surgery. It completely changed his face. He DOES look like a completely different man now. Maybe you should have done some more research before you came here making these ridiculous claims. (sterner) Now PLEASE, I would like you to leave now.

He just stares at her in disbelief. What had happened since he'd been gone? WHO is this idiot in the picture? Why does his own SISTER believe some stranger over him? Have people really thought this guy is the real Todd Manning for the past EIGHT YEARS? Do his own KIDS think this guy is their father?

**TM**- Are you kidding me? You find it hard to believe that your brother, (pointing to himself) ME, has just come back after cheating death yet again, but you buy that (points at the picture) this- this FRAUD is your BROTHER? With a completely different face and body?…(yelling) Have you been in OUTER SPACE this whole time? You just stood by and let some psycho take over my entire life? I swear, if MY KIDS think THIS (holding up the picture) is their father, I'm going to KILL him, WHOEVER the hell he is!

**Viki**- (yelling) STOP IT!

He is taken aback at hearing her raise her voice. He does as he is told, and backs down.

**Viki**- I've had just about enough of this performance. You are not going to convince me of something I KNOW is impossible! That man in the picture is Todd Manning! He IS! He knows everything that only the REAL Todd would know! He speaks the way he always has, he acts the way he always has, he makes the same STUPID mistakes he always has! THAT is the one and only Todd Manning, I'm sure of it. He has more than proven that!

**TM**- Really? So you had a DNA test done?

**Viki**- Well, of course someone did.

**TM**- Someone? Who is this "someone?"

**Viki**- (frustrated) I don't remember. I'm sorry, but it WAS eight years ago.

**TM**- I'm well aware of that, but push yourself. I'd like to know what genius had the test done! What (sarcastically) _reliable _source gave you this information?

**Viki**- Look, I told you, I do not remember.

**TM**- Then how are you so sure?

**Viki**- Because I KNOW! I KNOW he is my brother.

**TM**- And you (mocking) _know _I'm NOT?

**Viki**- That's exactly right…Now, I think you've worn out your welcome. I'm going to ask you again to PLEASE LEAVE.

**TM**- (confidently) No. No, not until I get the same chance you gave him.

**Viki**- What are you talking about?

**TM**- Give me a DNA test. When I match you, you'll be begging me to forgive you.

**Viki**- You're willing to take a DNA test?

**TM**- You know, I wasn't exactly "all there" the past eight years, but I thought my motor skills were in tact. (harsher) Did you not hear what I just said?

**Viki**- Oh, I heard loud and clear. I was just making sure that YOU were sure about that.

**TM**- I am, given that I already know what the results will be.

**Viki**-…Fine. We'll do a DNA test. If that proof will stop this nonsense, I am all for it. I'll be right back.

Viki walks inside the house and grabs a few things before she goes back outside. She walks back onto her patio, now holding a cotton swab wrapped in a tissue, and an empty plastic baggie. She tells him to rub the swab on the inside of his cheek and drop it in the bag. He does so, and she closes the bag.

**Viki**- Okay, so I will test this one against my own and then we will know.

**TM**- Yes, YOU will. I just wish it didn't take scientific proof for you to believe me when I say who I am… Can't you just look at me and see for yourself that it's me, Viki?

Viki looks at him now; REALLY looks at him. As she does, she softens. She DOES see something in his eyes. She can't quite describe it, but it is something she has seen before, just not in some time. It is almost a wounded look; an internal, endless torture. It is masked by sarcasm and a bit of arrogance, but it is still visible, even through the façade. She has to stop herself at the description, because the more she thinks of it, the more she unintentionally convinces herself that this really could be Todd. But that has to be impossible, doesn't it? No fake could keep up an act like this for eight years without getting caught! And Todd is such a complex person; even an Academy Award winning actor could not portray him realistically. How is she supposed to believe some stranger has gotten away with it for the better part of a decade? The worst part is that when she looks at him, she does still feel as if she's looking at her brother. Her answer will have to be a lie.

**Viki**- You might have a familiar face, but that is where the comparison stops. You are nothing like my brother.

**TM**- You're lying. You're starting to believe me, and that scares you.

**Viki**- I most certainly do not believe any of this.

**TM**- Keep telling yourself that…So when can you find out results for that? (pointing at the bag in her hand)

**Viki**- It shouldn't be more than a couple of days. I'll be sure to let you know when I find out what _I already know._

**TM**_- _Yeah, sure.

**Viki**- How can I contact you?

**TM**- Uh, probably the nearest park bench would be your best bet.

Viki instantly sympathizes with this man, whoever he is. Even though he may not BE her brother, he DOES have his face, so she automatically feels for him.

**Viki**- What? You have nowhere to stay?

**TM**- No…Oh, don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your sympathy.

**Viki**- Maybe not, but you COULD use my charity. Let me at least find you somewhere to stay…just until we find out the results.

**TM**- I'm no charity case, okay? I can manage on my own.

Boy, is he stubborn! This scares Viki once again, because this is another very "Todd-like" quality. However, she really does want to help him for some reason, so she tries another approach to get him to accept her offer.

**Viki**- Okay fine…But, if you're going to stay at the park, there's a chance that others might see you. I don't want you to stir up anymore trouble than you already have if someone does happen to pass by. I'd be doing this town a favor if I found you some place to lay low for the next few days. It wouldn't be completely to help YOU.

He considers it. He really isn't ready for anyone else to see him yet. He isn't sure how he's going to deal with that yet. Finally, he decides to allow her to help.

**TM**-…Alright. I don't want to draw that much attention to myself…right now, I mean.

**Viki**- Good. Now, I can set you up at a hotel for the next few days, but after that and after this DNA test is done, so are we, and so is this free ride I'm giving you.

**TM**- Got it.

**Viki**- I'll make a reservation at a hotel just outside of town, and I'll call a cab to take you there. I'll make the reservation under my name…you seem to know it, so you shouldn't have any problem.

**TM**- I shouldn't…sis.

He looks up at her and smirks, knowing he's pushing her buttons. Viki frowns at him.

**Viki**- Don't call me that.

At that, Viki heads inside the house and makes a few calls. Within five minutes, a cab arrives and takes him to a hotel just about five miles outside of Llanview. Back at Llanfair, Viki begins to make arrangements for the DNA test, and for fear of it being tampered with, she plans for the lab work to be done at a Cherryvale hospital, rather than in Llanview. However, on the phone, she is told that DNA tests for siblings are sometimes inaccurate. Tests between a parent and child are much more accurate. Immediately, Viki thinks of Starr, Jack, and Danielle. She is closest with Starr, so figures she can somehow get a sample of something from her. The next day, she makes a quick stop at Dorian's, when she knows Starr is most likely still in a class. She realized earlier she would need some explanation for the visit, so she gathers some of Bree's old clothes that Jessica had actually planned on passing down to Hope. Jessica had boxed them up months ago, before Tess had reappeared, in hopes that her mother would be able to drop them off at some point. Viki had honestly forgotten about this favor she was supposed to do for her daughter, especially with all of the commotion with Jessica's infamous alter. She decides that this is the perfect reason to be making a visit. When Addie greets her at the door, she offers to bring the box upstairs to Hope and visit with her for a moment, before she has to leave. She does so, and as she walks out of Hope's room, she makes a quick detour, and luckily goes unnoticed. She slips into Starr's room, and looks for something she can grab. She notices a hair brush on her dresser and rushes over to it. She grabs a few hairs from it, and places them in an empty plastic baggie she brought in her purse. She, then, discreetly exits and drops by the Cherryvale Hospital's lab. She drops off all of the samples, as well as one of her own, and is told that she will have the results in three days. They are putting a rush on this, per her request. She is having his DNA tested against both hers and her niece's. They should have an accurate result from testing with both of them. She realizes how seriously she is taking this process, and realizes that a part of her does believe that there is some possible way this man could be Todd. She wouldn't have admitted that to him, but she finally is admitting it to herself. What she finds truly troubling, however, is that she is somewhat hopeful that he will be the real Todd Manning. Why is she rooting for a complete stranger, when she has thought her brother has been around for the past eight years? She is left perplexed at why she would even want this scenario to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So please let me know what you guys thought! I really do love any comments I get. Let me know what you thought of the interction I wrote in this chapter. Realistic, or could I have done better? Be honest. Stay tuned for more. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews again! I got 4 for the last chapter in just over 12 hours! I've never gotten more than 3 reviews for any chapter, and that was after a couple days! So, once again, thank you guys so much! So here are some responses to each of my reviewers:

**Arty60**: Thank you for saying it's realistic, and I love that about him too! I can't wait for him to get to Llanview either; rumor has it, that might be next week! Finally!

**Jarrfan**: Thank you! I actually didn't remember RH as Todd either! Even though I actually WAS watching back then, I was really young, so I didn't really remember. Although I can understand why, because he is pretty memorable, IMO. Anyway, I've been watching clips too; a LOT of them! Not for the story, just because I'm getting so hooked on all the old stories from OLTL! So addictive!

**Onesmartgoalie**: Yeah, I just added that in there about the hospital, because I thought it made sense haha. Also, it'd give the results more credibility, you know? I try make sure there are no loopholes for some things. I don't write like a soap in that sense that I rewrite history. Once I choose to do something in a story, I USUALLY stick with that choice.

**Jeremy Shane**: To answer your question, I am absolutely pissed that ABC really has a bunch of morons working for them. They're insane to think that they have the right to cancel television shows that have been on the air for forty years. It's a travesty. I honestly find it hard to even talk about at this point because it frustrates me so much. I'm having this reaction and I don't even like OLTL right now. I love the prospects of the Todd story, which I believe will help the show a lot in the coming months, but other than that story I honestly think the show sucks, yet I would NEVER say that ABC is right to cancel it. The ONLY solution: Fire Frons! Ron Carlivati can tell good soapy story, no matter what anyone says; it's Frons' over-involvement and awful ideas that ruin the shows, specifically OLTL. He has too much power and has always thought of our show as the red-headed step-child, that is well-known. Ugh, anyway, I'll get off the soapbox. Haha, see how that gets me started?

**xSweetAshesx**: Another new reviewer; I'm so happy! Thank you SO much! I hope it goes something like this too, but I don't' know. I think it's pretty plausible so far, hopefully I can keep it that way. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Treehiller23: **Another new reviewer! I'm loving this, haha! Thanks, and you've got your wish, here's some more!

***** Oh, and this is the song for this chapter: Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=_6RMlAJUPUM *****

Okay, now that that's out of the way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"**Somehow We'll Keep Moving On…"**

(FLASHBACK PART II: Three Days Later)

As Viki eats her breakfast and reads the paper, she waits, expecting the call from the lab. She expects to hear that the DNA was not a match; what other result could there be? She knows this man is a fake; she has convinced herself. But, WHY is he pretending to be Todd? Well, she supposes that question is easy to answer: the money, the power, the family. However infamous Todd may be, he is still a very fortunate man. It is through his own faults that his happiness and success are sometimes put on the line.

She puts her newspaper down, and goes to the sink to rinse out her plates, as she hears her cell phone ring. It is resting on the kitchen table, and she rushes over to it. She recognizes the number displayed on the screen; it is the lab. She answers the call, hesitantly.

**Viki**- He-Hello?

**Lab Technician**- Hello, Mrs. Banks?

**Viki**- Yes. Yes, this is she.

**LT**- Hello, I'm the man you dropped those samples off to a few days ago. I'm calling to inform you that we have the results of both DNA tests.

Viki is not sure what to say, so she unintentionally remains silent. The man wonders if he lost the connection.

**LT**- Mrs. Banks? Are you still there?

**Viki**- Oh, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes, I-I'm here.

**LT**- Alright, well the DNA in question…it matched the other two samples. Perfectly, actually…Especially, when we ran the paternity test against the hair sample you gave us. The man is definitely this girl's father.

Viki remains silent once again. HOW? HOW could this possibly be? What is going on? He IS Todd. This man IS Todd. He matched her DNA, he matched Starr's DNA, this is for real. Viki slowly sits down at the kitchen table again, and sits straight as a pin. She is in complete shock. He wasn't lying the other day. He IS her brother. Her brother had been missing for EIGHT YEARS and NO ONE knew. Everyone had fallen for this con-artist. HOW could they not have known? HOW could they have mistaken someone else for Todd Manning? HOW had the truth not come out sooner? And most importantly…where WAS Todd this entire time? What happened to him? Her mind is racing with these thoughts, and she completely forgets that there is someone else at the other end of the phone call. She is reminded when she hears his voice again.

**LT**- Mrs. Banks? We must have a terrible connection.

**Viki**- (weakly) No. I'm so sorry. I was…distracted.

**LT**- Oh, it's no problem. You're free to go back to whatever you were doing. There's nothing else to say about the results.

**Viki**- Oh. Alright. Uh, thank you for, um, for getting the results so quickly for me.

**LT**- Again, it's not a problem. Have a good day, Mrs. Banks.

**Viki**- (quietly) Yes, you too.

Viki stares off into space. The moments speed by, as she is lost in her thoughts; lost in her questions, with no comprehendible answers. She thinks back to every memory she has with the apparent imposter, and still cannot figure out how this man is not Todd. Nevertheless, she has her proof now that he isn't, so she must be missing something. She keeps going over more and more in her head and, sadly, is glad that this man is not Todd. She is almost relieved that her brother really hadn't done the things this man had done over the years. Yet, deep down, she feels some of these things were very in-character for Todd. If he had been here, he might have done some of those things anyway. No one would ever know now though.

On top of all of those feelings, she is also very regretful of how she treated her own BROTHER just a few days ago. She had refused to believe he was telling the truth. Luckily, he did not seem all that angry with her and hopefully he wouldn't be, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. He was right; she should have known just by looking at him. She actually did, but she just wouldn't admit it; not without proof. Now that she knows for sure, they can both try to get to the bottom of this situation together. Everyone needs to know who this other man really is. First, however, she must make things right with her brother, and spend some time with him. It is difficult to wrap her head around it, but besides the other day, she has not seen Todd in eight years.

After some time, Viki drives to the hotel she arranged for him to stay at. She goes to his room and is about to knock on the door, but waits a moment, nervous about the conversation awaiting her. She knocks on the door and he opens it. He looks pretty much the same as he did a few days ago. He somehow managed to get some new clothes, but still looked as disheveled as he did the last time she saw him. He has the beginnings of a beard, and his hair is short, but still looks a bit of a mess. She knows he can sometimes have a rather unkempt appearance, but he hadn't in the more recent years she had seen him. He looks like maybe he has been stuck somewhere; somewhere he wouldn't care much about how he looked. Although, he never was very conceited, in terms of his appearance. He was always down on himself in that sense, though she knew it was just another form of his self-loathing.

All of the details are adding up in her head. He must have been somewhere he couldn't have escaped from. She realizes that he had mentioned something about "cheating death." What had happened during the years he was gone? She is suddenly worried and it dawns on her how much her brother must need her right now; how much he must have needed her the other day. He came to HER, and she shot him down; didn't believe a word he said. She feels terrible, but then again, how WAS she supposed to believe him? She and the rest of his loved ones had been duped for the past eight years. It is understandable that she had a hard time believing him. She knows she has thought this over enough, and knows that it is time to do this. It is time to reunite with her brother; the brother she didn't even know was gone. Eventually, she comes back down to earth and puts her thoughts to rest. However, all of those thoughts and guilt from before consume her and it shows on her face, and Todd notices.

**Todd**- I'm guessing those results came in.

Viki doesn't know what to say, so she just acts on what she feels. She puts her arms around her brother, as he remains stiff. He never was good at showing affection. Before she even knows it, she is silently crying. He obviously cannot hear it, but he knows that she is. She feels she has to say something, so she just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

**Viki**- I am so SO sorry.

**Todd**- You don't need to get worked up over it or anything…(sighs) I'm just glad that at least YOU believe me now…I'm not too sure anyone else will though.

Viki finally pulls away from the hug, and looks at her brother in the most loving and determined way she can. She must get through to him, though that always proved difficult. She tries to make her point, by holding onto his arms, and looking him straight in the eye, as she confidently comforts him.

**Viki**- They WILL believe you. Now that I know the truth, I can PROMISE you that I will make sure they do too. You will get back everyone you love, I swear. You have me on your side now, and I WILL fight for you. It just might take some time.

Viki lets go of him, as he turns around, avoiding some emotional reunion. He's never been one to put his feelings on display, and even though what his sister said really does make him happy, he would have trouble telling her that. Instead, he stalks over to the chair he had just been sitting in while reading the paper, HIS paper. Well…at least it used to be his. It is that day's issue of "The Sun," which was dropped off at his doorstep in the morning, as it had been the morning before, as well. He picks up the folded newspaper and holds it up, as he turns back to Viki.

**Todd**- MY paper. He runs MY paper?

**Viki**- Yes. Yes, he does. He always has…ever since everyone thought he was you, I mean.

He swallows hard at the statement; he was never known to share anything, and the thought of someone taking control of HIS company made his blood boil. He lowers the arm holding the paper.

**Todd**-…(holding back any feeling) Well, clearly people in this town read at a first-grade level. Anyone with half a brain could tell that isn't my work.

**Viki**- Someone has stolen your whole identity, and you're focusing on your newspaper? Are you kidding me?

**Todd**- Why? Why, do you think I should be more upset about everything else he has, everyONE else?

**Viki**- Yes, actually. That's what I'd expect.

**Todd**- Well, you're right. Yeah, it's just that every time I think about it, it just makes me realize how much (yelling) I want to kill the son-of-a-bitch!

He angrily tosses the newspaper in his hand off to the side. Viki is actually not all that startled by the outburst. In fact, she had expected it sooner. However, she knows this is only the beginning. She takes a step closer to him, wanting to prove that she really is going to back him up, and try to guide him in the right direction. She knows that he is actually serious about this, he would kill him, and she couldn't let him do that…even though she would be able to understand the desire. She is also furious at the man for doing this to her brother, as well as making a fool out of her and everyone else in town.

**Viki**- You know that you don't want to do that. If you do, you'll just lose everything all over again after you get caught, which you ALWAYS do…You know I'm right.

**Todd**- Oh, whatever…What AM I supposed to do, Viki? I mean, seriously, what am I supposed to DO? As soon as I show myself, everyone will be convinced that I'M the fraud. Even with some DNA test, they'll refuse to believe it. At least YOU know who I am, that test was just some concrete proof. Everyone else; I don't know how I'll get them to believe me.

**Viki**- It might be a bit unbelievable to them at first, as it was for me, but they're your FAMILY. They'll figure it out, but you ARE going to need to give them some time.

**Todd**- TIME? Time isn't exactly my friend right now. I just lost eight years of it. I lost EIGHT YEARS of being with my "family." Eight years with my KIDS! I mean, my God, how old are they now? They both have to be teenagers!

It breaks Viki's heart to think of this. He's missed out on so much of his children's lives; he certainly didn't deserve that. She realizes, though, that he says "both." Danielle comes to her mind. He has no idea about Danielle. Well, she surely won't be the one to tell him that, and especially not now. He has so much else on his plate, and no one else in town even knows he's here. Obviously, every child is important, but her newfound niece is perfectly content right now with the family she has, it's not as if she is putting her through any hardship by not telling her REAL father about her yet. Viki is drawn out of her thoughts when she takes one more look at her brother. Her heart breaks again; she can see how hurt and angry he is for the eight years he missed out on, understandably so. She also realizes that he must be expecting some sort of confirmation from her.

**Viki**- Yes, they are…Jack is fourteen, and Starr is nineteen now.

**Todd**- (angrily scoffs) Unbelievable.

He sinks down into the chair he had been sitting in before Viki arrived, at the small round table in the room.

**Todd**- They're practically all grown up…(more sincere) and I wasn't even there to see any of it.

Viki joins him at the table and sits in the chair across from him. She doesn't quite know what to say because he's right. His kids are young adults now, especially Starr. He had missed out on every moment of those important transitions.

**Viki**- (quietly) I'm so sorry.

**Todd**- (to himself; in disbelief) Fourteen and nineteen. My kids are TEENAGERS.

He puts his head in his hands, and exhales. He then sits back up and looks at Viki.

**Todd**- Can-can you tell me about them? I mean, what are they like now?

Viki is happy she can help in some way. She's happy to tell him what is going on with them now, but she is afraid of what she will say when he asks what he's missed. She feels SHE shouldn't be the one to tell him some things.

**Viki**- Well, Starr is doing wonderfully right now. She just finished her first year at Llanview University. We're all very proud of the young woman she's become; she's smart, beautiful-

**Todd**- -Basically, nothing like me.

**Viki**- Honestly, now that you mention it, she really ISN'T very much like you now. When you last saw her, she was practically your partner in crime, and she sure was a handful, but…she's matured over the years. Then again, now she HAS to be responsible for…

Viki stops herself. She was going to say that Starr has to be responsible for her daughter, but Todd doesn't know about that! He doesn't know about Hope…or Cole. She decides it's better if he hears about that from Starr, so she tries to back-track on that last comment when he questions it.

**Todd**- For what?

**Viki**- Well, you know, just- just for school…and I suppose everyone has to take on a certain sense of responsibility as they get older.

**Todd**- Well, that was never my philosophy, but if you say so.

Viki smirked at her brother, happy that some of his humor was still coming through, even though he was so visibly hurt.

**Todd**- Is…is she happy?

**Viki**- She is.

**Todd**- Good…And, of course, I'M gonna be the one to ruin it…Maybe I was right all those years ago; maybe she IS better off without me in her life.

He stands up and takes a few steps. Viki follows him, angry that he would even say such a thing. She walks right in front of him, so she can look him straight in the eye. She remembers now what it was like when he would get in these moods. She knows she has to take on a sort of "mother" role to try to get her point across.

**Viki**- (quietly, yet angrily) Don't you DARE start with that nonsense again. That child would not be who she is without YOU. She is a TERRIFIC kid, and that credit goes to YOU; you and Blair. And you know what? I was wrong; she IS still like you; yes. She is one of the STRONGEST young women I have EVER come across, and that is all YOU. She gets that strength from YOU, I know it. So, when you think those kids are better off without you, you are sorely mistaken. The only reason they are somewhat balanced, is because they have THOUGHT that you HAVE been here for them this whole time. Your influence still has a huge impact on them. Do NOT doubt that for one second, do you hear me?

He looks down at the floor and then back up at his sister.

**Todd**- (quietly) Yup.

**Viki**- Good…You DESERVE your life back. You never should have even lost it in the first place, but, like I said before, as long as I am here, I am going to make sure, you get back what is yours, especially your children. Having you back is only going to end up being a good thing for them. They need to know the truth.

**Todd**- They're also going to have to deal with the fact that they've been lied to for half their lives.

**Viki**- Through NO fault of yours.

**Todd**- Yeah, but they'll blame me for coming back. They're perfectly fine thinking someone else is their father; when I come back around, I'm just gonna blow their lives apart. They don't need that.

**Viki**- You're right, they don't. But they DO need YOU. They don't realize it yet, but they WILL. And you're right, they HAVE been lied to, and we need to make sure that is put to an end.

**Todd**-…Well, you told me a little bit about Starr, but what about Jack? How is he?

**Viki**-…He, on the other hand, is VERY much like you.

**Todd**- (cautiously) How MUCH like me?

**Viki**- He has your sarcasm, has an attitude. He's going through his rebellious stage, but he's being reigned in a bit right now. He went too far.

**Todd**- What are you talking about?

**Viki**- He was giving another boy at school a hard time, and the bullying…escalated to a pretty dangerous point.

**Todd**- Bullying? I don't want the kid to be THAT much like me.

**Viki**- He's a good boy deep down, he's just going through a phase. While Starr has the more positive attributes of you and Blair, Jack did get some of the…other qualities.

**Todd**- So I'll have my hands full with him, huh?

**Viki**- (quickly) Oh yeah.

**Todd**- (sarcastically) Great…How is it that a teenage son is harder to deal with than a teenage daughter?

**Viki**- Oh, Starr went through her phases too. I mean nothing like Jack's current one, but…anyway, she's past that point now. Although, I actually think part of that phase in her life was when you were still here. You know, there was the lying, for YOU mostly, and the running away; then again, there was some of that later on as well.

**Todd**- Glad I missed it. Shorty as a teenager isn't something I want to think about.

**Viki**- Well you're out of luck, considering she still IS a teenager.

**Todd**- Yeah, but just barely, and you keep saying how mature she is. I don't have to deal with her sneaking out to parties, or worse…sneaking out with GUYS.

He somewhat shivers, disgusted with the prospect of that. Shorty and guys; they don't mix. Little does he know what's happened since he's been gone. Viki doesn't want him to be in too much of a shock when he finds out the WHOLE truth about Starr, so she figures she'll ease him into it.

**Viki**- No. No sneaking out, BUT…she IS seeing someone.

**Todd**- Don't say another word; I didn't hear what you just said.

He takes a few steps past Viki, but she just follows him again.

**Viki**- Oh, come on. She IS nineteen, you can't be that shocked that she no longer thinks boys have cooties.

**Todd**- Hey, I'm fine with being blissfully ignorant in this department. As far as I know, Starr would still rather kiss a frog than a boy any day, okay?

Viki puts her arms up just a bit, with her palms facing him, in surrender.

**Viki**- Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

She puts her arms back down at her sides.

**Todd**- Warn me about WHAT?

**Viki**- That your daughter IS a woman now. A woman who does have men in her life.

**Todd**- MEN? As in more than one? What the HELL are you telling me?

**Viki**- No, that's not what I meant. I just meant, that you do need to realize that she has had relationships, and will continue to have them, that's all.

**Todd**- Oh…So I'm assuming Jack dates now too?

**Viki**- Actually, no, not as far as I know. I don't think he's seen anyone.

**Todd**- That's good news. At least one of them managed to stay far, far away from the opposite sex.

**Viki**- I didn't say THAT, I just said I don't think he's been in any relationships yet.

**Todd**- Eh, tomato, tomato.

**Viki**-…You know I have questions for you too. Care to answer some of them?

**Todd**- Why not?

**Viki**- Well, for starters, what could possibly keep you away for so long?

**Todd**-…I don't know.

**Viki**- I'm sorry?

**Todd**- I wasn't exactly…conscious the whole time.

**Viki**- I don't understand.

**Todd**- (shrugs, as if it's no big deal) Apparently I was catatonic or in a coma or something.

**Viki**- WHAT? Why? What happened?

**Todd**- Don't remember…All I know is, I woke up in some room with a bunch of goons staring down at me, while I'm attached to some chair. As far as I knew, it was still 2003, but they so (sarcastic) KINDLY corrected me and said it was 2011. Eventually, I busted out, stowed away on a plane headed to Llanview, Pennsylvania, and here we are.

**Viki**-…That's some story…almost doesn't sound real…IS it real?

**Todd**- Believe me, it is. Do you really think I'd stay away for EIGHT years, of my own free will?

**Viki**- No, of course not. I still had to ask, though…So, where WERE you?

**Todd**- I still don't know where I was. It seemed like some "top-secret" place; like it was the CIA or something; they had guards, there was some guy in a suit, and high-tech security. It made escaping a lot harder, but clearly, not impossible. I just had to be crafty. (smiling) I faked them out and made them think I was total loony-tunes. It was some pretty impressive stuff.

**Viki**- (sarcastic) How proud you must be.

**Todd**- Hey, it got me out, didn't it?

**Viki**- I suppose.

**Todd**- Well, then I knocked the guard out when he least expected it, stole his uniform, and snuck away to that plane.

**Viki**- However you did it, I'm just glad you're here now…But, you still haven't told me WHY you were there in the first place.

**Todd**- That's because I don't know. The last thing I remember is Mitch locking me up and throwing away the key, so to speak. Then, I wake up, it's 2011, and I have some idiots hounding me about where "IT" is. They couldn't seem to get it through their heads that I had no idea what the HELL they were talking about.

**Viki**- So they thought you had something they wanted? That's why they had you?

**Todd**- I guess, but it doesn't matter. It's over now, and I honestly don't care about what happened or why it happened. I just want to get my life back. I've missed too much of it, as it is. I'm more concerned with why someone pretended to be me all this time.

**Viki**-…You know, what if the two things are connected?

**Todd**- Huh?

**Viki**- You being held somewhere, and someone trying to steal your identity; what if it's all part of one plan?

Todd thinks about it for a moment. It sounds crazy, but the whole situation is crazy. Maybe that is the truth. Maybe it does all connect somewhere.

**Todd**- That's not a bad idea.

**Viki**- So maybe you HAVE TO know why you were held prisoner, to know why this happened too.

**Todd**- Maybe…Either way, I need to move on. And…uh…I'm glad I have you to help me.

**Viki**- (smiling) I wouldn't have it any other way…I think that's enough questions for today, and I think it's time I get you out of this place.

**Todd**- And go where?

**Viki**- I think you should stay with me.

**Todd**- Really?

**Viki**- Yes, really.

**Todd**- I-I don't know.

**Viki**- You don't want to stay at Llanfair?

**Todd**- I would, but I think I still want to lay low; just for a little while. Anyone could see me at your house. I mean that place is like a hotel itself, the way you have people constantly moving in and out. I doubt that's changed.

**Viki**- You're right. It hasn't changed. BUT, for now, it's only me. Well, Lois is there too, but she doesn't actually live in the house. She's just there during the day.

**Todd**- So, she could still see me there.

**Viki**- Unless…What if you stayed in the attic? No one goes up there, and you HAVE hidden there before.

**Todd**- I guess that could work…Oh, just so you know, I've been charging stuff here to your card; I figured you wouldn't mind.

**Viki**-…Wait, how much have you charged to my card? Is THAT how you got those clothes?

**Todd**- Yeah. That little shop downstairs has some surprisingly nice things actually…Oh relax, it's not like YOU'RE hurting for money. I'M the one with no access to a bank account.

**Viki**- But, remember, you didn't want my charity, right?

**Todd**- Can't a sister help a brother in need?

**Viki**- (sighs, shaking her head)…How is it that I'm HAPPY to be having this conversation?

**Todd**- (smugly) Because you missed your little brother.

**Viki**- That must be it. I don't know how that's technically possible, but somehow I guess I did…Come on, we should head home now. I don't think anyone will be making any visits, so we shouldn't run into anybody.

They gather Todd's things and head back to Llanfair. Luckily, no one sees them as they go from the car to the house. They also manage to avoid Lois as they both go upstairs to the attic. Viki gets him settled in, and they bring his new purchases from the hotel up to the attic, as well. Viki also brings some other things up to the attic, that will keep him occupied. She brings her old laptop up to him. She can see he is actually somewhat surprised at the laptop; she realizes he doesn't know anything about the last eight years. Obviously in 2003 laptops existed, but they are a bit sleeker now, a bit more modern. There are some little things he still has to learn.

She decides to let him finish setting himself up in the room, as she heads back downstairs to tell Lois what to make for dinner. She tries to think of something she remembers her brother liking, and suggests it. She figures she will bring it up to him after Lois leaves, as to avoid any suspicions from her. She figures things are going well for Todd, so she remains downstairs doing some errands. Once dinner is ready, she lets Lois leave early, and sits down to quickly eat her own meal. Then, she brings a full plate up to her brother. She opens the door to see him sitting on the mattress up there, reading something on the computer. Before he notices she's there, he grabs a pillow on the mattress and tosses it across the room. Viki is a bit surprised at the movement, and is taken aback for a moment. She then knocks on the open door to alert him that she is there.

**Todd**- (angrily) What?

**Viki**- I brought you some dinner, but I can bring it back downstairs if you'd like.

**Todd**- (regretful) No.

Viki sets the plate down on the bedside table next to the mattress.

**Todd**- Look, I'm sorry. I just…It looks like my rap sheet grew while I was gone.

**Viki**-…Oh.

**Todd**- Oh? You should have a lot more to say about this stuff than "oh." You were here when it all happened.

**Viki**- What are you reading about?

**Todd**- Well, I'm afraid to know what I haven't read yet, but so far, I've found a few things. Let's see…(harshly sarcastic) there were some really GOOD ones in there. Uh, falsely accused of raping Blair, death row for murder, oh, apparently I DIED, by the way, and my personal favorite, kidnapping Marty when she had amnesia and RAPING HER again…Clearly, I've been busy.

**Viki**- I'm sure all of those things can be taken off your record now, once they know it wasn't really YOU that did any of those things.

**Todd**- I'm not as worried about the record, as I am about my so-called family. How could any of you think I would do some of those things? I mean, RAPING Blair?

**Viki**- Todd, no one thought you really did that; Marty even came back here to testify for you. Blair was just confused; she was sick.

**Todd**- Yeah, I read about that too. Is she okay now?

**Viki**- Yes, she's been fine since then.

**Todd**- And speaking of Marty, how about THAT story? I know I'm not exactly the most "together" person, but admittedly falling for Marty? Keeping her away from her entire life? Raping her again?

He can't stop his eyes from welling up a little bit at this part of his argument.

**Todd**- As much as I've tried to hide it, everyone I know, knows that I've felt guilty about that all these years. I don't care how desperate I supposedly was, how could anyone think I would ever do that again?

**Viki**- I…I guess we didn't much think about it. All we knew was what you, what HE was saying. He was saying that he…that he loved her. We thought he was in a really awful place and was just very lost and confused. He had lost the children at the time, and it…it wasn't good.

**Todd**- Still doesn't explain how anyone believed this was me. How could YOU believe that was me? I thought you knew me better than just about anyone. Don't you have more faith in me than that?

**Viki**- My faith in you was tested a lot over these past eight years.

**Todd**- Well, that WASN'T me. What about ME? Don't you trust ME more than that?

**Viki**- More than the man who's been lying to us for years? YES, of course, I do, but you can't blame me for believing who I THOUGHT was you. It was all fact to me. I didn't have reason to believe he wasn't really you. No real proof, anyway…The things he did are not my fault, or anyone else's fault, but his own…I'm sorry we didn't realize the truth, but there was no evidence that would lead us to believe that this man wasn't you. You have to understand that.

**Todd**- I don't HAVE to understand it, Viki. I don't HAVE to understand that you all betrayed me. (takes a deep breath) But you're all I have. My family is all I have…and I don't intend to push them away, so I can try to live with it, but I'll never understand it. He made it convincing, I can see that, but I still think you all should've noticed something was off.

**Viki**- Believe me, it was when he did things like that, that I DID think something was off. I just never thought to act on it, and that IS my fault. I'm sorry…But, look, all those things he did, HE did them, not you. I can see that you feel guilty for all of those things because your name is attached to them-

**Todd**- I do not.

**Viki**- (ignoring him) -but DON'T. I know it's hard to handle that everyone does believe you did those things, but once the truth is out, your name will be cleared of all of those charges, alright? No one will think you're capable of them anymore.

**Todd**-…Let me know if you're getting off that soapbox anytime soon. I'd like to know when I can eat my dinner in peace.

Viki just shook her head at the comment. Leave it to Todd to ruin a moment.

**Viki**- I'm finished. Enjoy the dinner.

Viki pushes the laptop closed, and grabs it from the bed.

**Viki**- I think I'll take this with me. You've done enough research.

**Todd**- Oh come on, I'll be good. I won't read anything else, I promise.

**Viki**- (as she walks out the door, and closes it) Goodbye Todd.

**Todd**- (calling after her) What, are you gonna give me a time-out next? (to himself) Who am I kidding? This IS a time-out.

He begins eating the dinner Viki brought up for him, and Viki stashes the laptop away, back in her room. She can't believe she even let him use it. What was she thinking? How did she not realize that he would look himself up to see what he's missed? She didn't want him to be even more upset, but then again, at least he knew some of the things she was keeping from him. Maybe it's better he found out about those crimes now. He was bound to find out them sooner or later anyway. At least now he knows some of what "Todd Manning" has been up to the past eight years, but little does he know, he still has quite a bit to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what did you think? This is definitely my longest chapter so far. I just cranked out about five pages worth of it last night. I was inspired, for some reason. Anyway, PLEASE review like you did last time? What did you like/dislike? Still realistic? What do you think might happen? Tell me anything! I'd love to hear any comments, and I'm still SO grateful for all of the comments for the last chapter! Thanks again! There should be another update soon, as summer vacation is less than a week away. OH! And actually, what do you guys think of the songs for each chapter? Do they fit? Do you like that idea, of sort of incorporating a song to give the chapter a kind of theme? I've never done that with a fan fiction, but I just started to picture scenes in my head with certain songs in the background and figured I wouldn't leave you guys out, so I shared the songs I was thinking of with you. It's new for me, so I'm just curious if you think it's working.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, guys, thanks for all the reviews again! OVER ONE THOUSAND HITS and 20 reviews! I'll individually respond to each of you again; I know this is long, but I like to take the time to really respond to you all. I'll try to shorten it next time.

**Melissa: **I'm SO happy to have another new reviewer! And THANK YOU so much! Do I capture him? Thanks! I only really became familiar with him and his time as Todd in the past few weeks, through clips online, actually. I was too young to remember him as Todd, believe it or not. So I only really knew TSJ as Todd this whole time, YET just a few weeks after I start watching old clips of RH, he is the ONLY one I consider as Todd! He really makes quite an impression, huh? Made a bigger impression on me in a few weeks than TSJ did in 8 years; pretty impressive, if you ask me. So, anyway, I love that compliment; thanks!

**Onesmartgoalie:** I appreciate your review so much; thank you for making it so detailed! I love long reviews; I mean I love all of them, but I just love long ones like that so much! And thank you for loving his response, especially to the Marty stuff. I just wanted to get some of those crimes out of the way; the stuff involving his family, I'll wait a little bit until they're more involved in the story.

**Arty60:** Thank you! The best and longest chapter, I think, are usually one in the same, especially when you like a story lol. And, I'll still do the songs; I'm just wondering if you guys think the ones I pick set the tones for the chapter. Honestly, I like picking out the songs. Looking for some actually gives me ideas, when I can picture a scene based on the songs. It's helped me plot out the story better actually just by associating a specific scene with a song. It's a nice aid to writing, and like I said, I'd never done it before.

**Jarrfan: **Did I touch on your theory? You mean the theory about who's in the attic? I figured that would be everyone's first guess; I didn't throw a twist into that part, I let it end up exactly as you'd expect. I love their relationship too; I actually was just watching some old clips the other night of when Todd had the fake dynamite strapped to him and tried to find out Georgie Phillips' murderer so everyone would stop blaming him (I'd never seen anything from the late 90s, so I never saw that) and btw, don't know how RH didn't get an Emmy for that story; he, as well as everyone else, was AMAZING in those scenes! But, anyway, there was this one scene where Viki tries to get him to help Asa when he's having a heart attack, and while trying to convince him she even mentions something along the lines of, "Tortured and tormented, yet you are closer to my heart than my children."! That was amazing stuff! And again, I had never even seen it!

**xSweetAshesx: **Believe me, I hope they go this way too, I'm just worried because there aren't even any mentions of Viki in spoilers! I'm this isn't when ES takes one of her long annual vacations, it's a big "Woops" on OLTL's part if she is during this storyline, as is getting rid of SH before she has scenes with RH! Ugh! Anyway, I can't wait for RH to interact with everyone on the actual show. The scenes with KA will just tell time, seeing how much older she is; I REALLY can't wait for their first scenes! Yet, I feel the scenes that will pack the biggest emotional punch will be when Tea first sees him; we know how FL knocks it out of the park with EVERY FREAKIN' SCENE! Although, I could see it being a very close tie between hers and Blair's reactions. Ugh, it gets me too excited just talking about it!

**Jeremy Shane:** Thanks! Believe me, I wish they'd put it on another network, I just don't think anyone has any idea what is going to be happening with soaps even a year from now. Who knows what's going to happen.

Okay, so the song for this chapter is: Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=hQhGvLiKGmo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"**What are You Waiting for?"**

(PRESENT)

**Viki**- I brought you some lunch.

He gets up and takes the food from her. Viki places the glass of water on a small table nearby.

**Todd**- Oh, we're down to bread and water now. Thanks.

**Viki**- All that's going on and you're complaining about the food?

**Todd**- All that's going on, I deserve better food.

**Viki**- (sarcastic) Well, I'll make sure the gourmet chef prepares something more suited for you for dinner.

**Todd**- That's more like it. Was someone here? I thought I heard the doorbell.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and begins to eat the lunch, as Viki sits on an old chest in front of him. They need to talk.

**Viki**- As a matter of fact, someone WAS here…Starr was here.

Todd immediately looks up at Viki and puts the sandwich back on the plate, as he places the plate down on the bed next to him.

**Todd**- She-she was?

Viki nods in confirmation.

**Viki**- Yes.

He can't believe that Starr had just been right downstairs. He could've gone down there and seen her if he wanted to. Yet, he is nervous about seeing her after all these years, and feels guilty that his coming back now is only going to make her life more difficult. He also feels guilty that he didn't know she was there, he feels that he somehow just should have known it was her; known she was there.

**Viki**-…She saw you Todd.

**Todd**- What are you talking about? I was up here the whole time. I didn't even see HER, how did she see ME?

**Viki**- Not here. A little over a week ago; the day before you came here. She saw you walking through the park.

**Todd**-…(sighs) I didn't want her to see me. I-I never thought she would have…

**Viki**- Well, apparently she was recording a video on her cell phone, and saw you in the background of it. I just saw the video myself. You bumped into someone, and looked up for just a small second, but…she saw you…She's pretty shaken up. She has no idea what to think.

**Todd**- That's exactly what I didn't want.

**Viki**- I know…

**Todd**- Wait. Wait, a second, what-what did you tell her?

**Viki**- Relax. I acted like I was just as surprised to see your face as she was. I didn't like lying to her, but I knew you wouldn't want me to tell her, so I didn't…I don't want to keep lying to her, Todd. Now that she knows something about your being here, maybe you should just…just tell her the truth.

**Todd**- (frustrated) We've been over this. She won't believe it.

**Viki**- I think you need to give her a chance. She could surprise you. Maybe she WILL just know once she sees you…I did. I know I said I didn't but, I really just didn't WANT to believe it. I'm sure you realized that, though.

**Todd**- Yeah, I did…I don't know.

**Viki**- I could tell when she was looking at that video, and talking to me about it…I saw something in her eyes. Almost like she was hoping it was you; and I think deep down she WANTS it to be you.

**Todd**- Why? (angrily spits out the words) She already has a father.

He angrily stands up and starts to walk away, but Viki follows him.

**Viki**- He's not you! I know over the years, _I_ had my moments of thinking, of hoping that he wasn't really my brother; that you weren't really capable of some of the things he did. If I felt like that at times, I am sure Starr felt it too. And I am sure that she WISHES she could go back to when she had the most special relationship with her father. She's always managed to get along with…with HIM, but it's always been very complicated. She's forgiven a lot. Their love for each other is not as…as SIMPLE as the love you two had for each other. Whenever you were with her, it just always seemed so easy; it was easy for you to love each other. I can only imagine how much she wants that back. Little does she know, she CAN have it back. You can give that back to her.

**Todd**- You don't know if she really feels that way. And you know what they say when you assume.

**Viki**- Okay, I'm drawing the line right here, right now. You need to stop this. Stop acting like a child. Stop acting like a COWARD.

**Todd**- I am not a coward!

**Viki**- Really? What would you call someone who's too afraid to face the people who LOVE HIM, hmm? And you've done it many times before; this is just like all of those other times. It needs to end NOW. You need to start telling people the truth. It's gone on for eight years already, and ENOUGH is ENOUGH. You need to put a stop to it. This is precious time you're wasting here.

Viki regrets being so harsh with him, but she has to put her foot down. She knows he will only end up regretting wasting more time he could be spending with his family. She realizes he's only been here for a week, but the time will start to go by even faster, and he will wind up wasting even more of it.

**Todd**-…I don't want her to hate me. I couldn't take that.

**Viki**- (more gently) Starr? She will NEVER hate you. That is the last thing she will feel for you.

**Todd**- Wanna bet? You said it yourself; she's happy. She thinks her life is in order. If I come back here now, it'll turn her whole world upside down.

**Viki**- What is wrong with you?

**Todd**- You talk about wasting "precious time," yet you wanna start going down THAT road?

**Viki**- I'm not laughing…Why are doing this? Why are you not running to your family after all the time you've missed? When I first went to see you at that hotel, that was all you were saying; that too much time had been wasted, and you wanted to get your life back. Well, NOW is the time to start making that happen. Just take the first step and tell your daughter the truth. I mean, don't you WANT to see her?

**Todd**- What kind of question is that? Of course I do!

**Viki**- Then WHAT are you waiting for?

**Todd**- (angry) I…(calmer, yet still frustrated) I don't know.

**Viki**- I figured so much…Have I made my point yet?

Todd's eyes drift to the floor.

**Todd**-…I think you should be the one to tell her…I-I don't want to scare her or anything.

Viki smiles, happy she has finally gotten through to him.

**Viki**- I think that would be best. I will break the news to her as best I can.

He looks back up at his sister.

**Todd**- (quietly) I just hope she wants to see me.

**Viki**- She might need a little bit of time to absorb it all, but as soon as she does, she won't want to wait one more second to see you…So, tomorrow?

**Todd**-…Tomorrow.

**Viki**- Alright. Well, I actually have to go out now and run a few errands, but I'll be back soon. You're free to get out of the attic, by the way. Lois has the day off.

**Todd**- I think I'll pass. People tend to pop in here, unannounced.

**Viki**- Fine, suit yourself.

Viki exits, as Todd sits back on the edge of the mattress. He looks to his left and a memory comes flooding back. He remembers when he first saw Starr, first held her. He can picture it so clearly that it is terrifying that it was almost two decades ago. That tiny little thing is practically an adult now. As scary as that is, he still can't wait to see her, to see what she has become.

**Todd**- (quietly, to himself) Just one more day, Shorty. Just one more day.

That night, across town, Starr is sitting with Hope in her lap on her bedroom floor. Her back is against the foot of her bed, and she has pictures spread out all over the carpet, with a few albums at her side. Ironically, Hope is playing with a toy very important to Starr. She is playing with Fred the Magic Frog; it was the first thing Starr gave her the night Marcie brought Hope back to her. It was definitely a prized possession of Starr's and thought it was only natural that she pass it down to her own daughter. For some reason, Hope picked today to grab it from her playpen and hold onto it for dear life. She is still holding it tightly, as Starr notices one picture in particular, where she is holding Freddie, while sitting on her dad's lap. He still had the old face, and even the long hair. She couldn't have been more than six or seven; it was probably from around the time of what she now knows was the "DID trial." She remembers how different her dad acted during that trial; so childlike and fun, it wasn't until later on that she knew exactly what was going on at that time. All she really used to know about that time was that not too long after then did her dad leave for one of the longest periods of time he had ever been gone for. Starr is drawn out of her nostalgic thoughts as Hope starts to grab at the picture she is holding. She immediately looks at Hope, who starts to mumble, as her eyes remain on the picture. Starr's eyes follow Hope's as she glances down at the picture once again.

**Starr**- What? What is it? What are you looking at? Freddie? Do you see Freddie in the picture?

Hope nods her head and points to Freddie in Starr's hands in the picture, as she smiles. Starr also smiles.

**Starr**- Yup, you're right. That's Freddie. And do you know who's holding him there? Mommy. That's mommy in the picture.

Hope whips her head around to look at Starr and seems confused. Starr notices and tries to help her make sense of it.

**Starr**- It's true. I was just a little older than you are now. And do you know who that is in the picture with me?

Hope goes back to looking at the picture, and so does Starr.

**Starr**- That's grandpa. I know you can't tell it's him, but it is. He used to look a little different when mommy was a kid…You know, your grandpa was the one who gave Freddie to me. And you and I, we're lucky girls. You know why? Because Freddie isn't just any ordinary frog. Can I tell you a secret?

Starr turns Hope around so she's facing her. Since Hope won't let go of Freddie, Starr just grabs Hope's hands, which have a firm grasp around the toy.

**Starr**- Freddie is a magic frog. He is. See, my daddy told me that whenever I would talk to Freddie, I would really be talking to HIM. So, whenever my daddy was gone, I'd always talk to Fred, and guess what? My dad heard me. You know, maybe Freddie's magic can do the same thing for you, that it did for me. Maybe, YOUR daddy can hear YOU if you talk to Freddie. _I_ bet he'll be able to hear you, just like my daddy was able to hear me. But, Hope, now that you know the secret, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Freddie is our little secret, okay? I need you to pinky swear.

Starr puts her pinky out, and Hope puts one of her tiny pinky fingers out. Starr wraps her pinky around her daughter's and Hope giggles at the action, leading Starr to giggle too. They both put their hands down, as there's a knock at Starr's door.

**Starr**- (still giggling) Come in.

As Starr looks up, she sees her mother walk into her room, shutting the door behind her.

**Blair**- (smiling) Well, you two sound like you're having way too much fun. And what is this, a little girls' night in? You didn't think to invite me?

Blair sits on the floor next to them, and grabs Hope.

**Blair**- (to Hope) And how are you, pumpkin?

Starr smiles as Blair kisses Hope's cheek and Hope sits down on her grandmother's lap.

**Blair**- (to Starr, a bit more serious) How's my other pumpkin?

**Starr**- I'm…okay.

**Blair**- Just okay, huh?...You still thinking about what happened last week?

**Starr**- Gee, how'd you guess?

**Blair**- Well, the photo trail down memory lane might've tipped me off.

**Starr**- Maybe I'm just feeling nostalgic.

**Blair**- Or maybe you're trying to make sense of what you saw. Sweetie, I know it's been on your mind all week, and I also know you've been looking at these old pictures all week.

**Starr**- Well, can you blame me? I mean, seeing that guy, whoever he is, it just stirred up all these memories, you know?

**Blair**- No, I-I know. I get it. I just wish you'd try to forget about it, and focus all your energy on something else, like, I don't know, this beautiful little girl, maybe?

**Starr**- Mom, you know that Hope is always on my mind. It's just that, this is on my mind a lot now too.

**Blair**- I can understand that…but I think maybe this is all just a little too confusing for you.

**Starr**- Too confusing? My dad has had two different faces. You think THAT'S normal? THAT'S normal, and THIS is too confusing?

**Blair**- Okay, okay, I see your point. But, sweetie, what is it that you're expecting to find out? You know that your daddy is HERE, he's been here all these years. He may have a new face, but he's the same person he was when he looked like this.

As she says this, she grabs the picture out of Starr's hand and points to her father's face and shows it to Starr.

**Starr**- I-I know that, but…but Aunt Viki made me realize something today.

Blair puts the picture on the floor.

**Blair**- You went to see Viki?

**Starr**- Yeah. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I showed her the video, and I talked to her about how I was feeling…even if I don't completely understand that myself at the moment.

**Blair**- No, it's okay. If you had to talk it out, I'm glad you did, but you could've come to me.

**Starr**- I know, but I think I just needed a new perspective.

**Blair**- Well, it sounds like you got it. So, what did your Aunt Viki help you realize?

**Starr**- It's gonna sound stupid because it's so simple, but I never actually made the connection before.

**Blair**- I'm sure it's not stupid, Starr. Just tell me.

**Starr**- (takes a deep breath) She helped me realize that I do think of dad with his old face and dad with his new face as two different people. It's like I associate all of my old memories with dad from before with what he looked like before. And it's like, when he came back here with the new face, I just started to think of him as this totally different guy, and all the memories I have with him, it's like I have them with this new person. I know it must sound crazy because I know in my mind that they're the same person, but my heart just can't seem to understand that.

**Blair**- That is anything but stupid, sweetheart. To be honest with you, I think everyone that loves your dad feels that same conflict. It's not an easy thing to wrap your head around; that one person can look like two different people. And you were just a kid when it all happened. I can't imagine how hard it must've been to find all that out back then.

**Starr**- I don't know, it didn't seem hard then. I just missed dad so much, and when he told me the truth, I was just so excited to have him back that I didn't really care that he looked different than before. I actually hadn't even really thought about it until-until this happened.

**Blair**-Well, I wish it hadn't happened. I hate that it's making you so upset.

**Starr**- Me too, but it's not like there's much I can do about it…I guess a part of the reason this is driving me so crazy is that seeing dad's old face made me think of the dad I lost.

**Blair**- But you didn't lose your dad.

**Starr**- No, but I lost the face I used to see when I looked at him…And it's also just making me miss the relationship I used to have with dad. I mean, I guess we're okay now, but it was so different when I was a kid. He was like my hero, you know? He still did awful things, but either I didn't know about them, or he just made it so easy to forgive him. It wasn't until I got older that it got harder and harder to forgive the things he did.

**Blair**- But that's only because those awful things he did affected you the most. When you were a kid, the things he did usually affected ME the most.

**Starr**- That's true…But just seeing his face gives me this false hope that I can have my old dad back; the one who was so easy for me to love.

**Blair**- The one with the original face.

**Starr**- Exactly.

**Blair**- I'm so sorry you have to deal with this, sweetie. I just wish there was something I could do.

**Starr**- No, mom, don't feel bad about it, okay? It has nothing to do with you. You have no reason to feel guilty or anything.

**Blair**- I feel like I do.

**Starr**- Okay, if you don't stop, I'm gonna make you share a timeout with Hope sometime.

**Blair**- A timeout?

Blair stands Hope up, and pulls Hope closer to her.

**Blair**- I know my grandbaby would never do anything to deserve a timeout.

**Starr**- Really? (to Hope) Well, do you wanna tell grandma how mommy's silver bracelet went bye-bye a couple weeks ago, or should I?

**Blair**- (to Starr) Uh-oh. What happened?

**Starr**- Down the toilet.

Blair starts to laugh.

**Starr**- Yeah, go ahead, laugh and encourage her. I'll point her in the direction of your jewelry box tomorrow.

**Blair**- Hey, don't blame me. Terrible twos, MOMMY.

**Starr**- I'm hoping it's just terrible twos.

**Blair**- Oh, are you afraid somebody might take after her MOTHER a bit too much?

**Starr**- Yes, actually.

**Blair**- Oh, come on Starr, you were a little…feisty when you were younger, but you grew out of it. I mean, I think the only reason you really had that attitude in the first place was because of…

Blair stopped mid-sentence. She and Starr both know what she was going to say, but they had tried to stay off the topic for a minute. It didn't last.

**Starr**- Because of dad? It's okay, you can say it. Just more of those memories I was talking about.

**Blair**- And on that note, I think it's time for us Cramer girls to get some beauty sleep.

**Starr**- I agree. I'm pretty tired.

**Blair**- You want me to put Hope to sleep for you?

**Starr**- That'd be great, thanks.

**Blair**- (to Hope) You wanna go say goodnight to mommy?

Hope reaches out to Starr, as Starr grabs her and kisses her cheek, while hugging her tightly.

**Starr**- Goodnight, sweetie. I love you…Now go with grandma, okay? She's gonna go bring you to your room.

Blair bends down to pick Hope up and kisses her own daughter goodnight and hugs her, as Starr reciprocates.

**Blair**- (whispering to Starr)- Try to have some sweet dreams, okay?

**Starr**- I will.

Blair starts to walk out of the room with Hope in her arms. Hope blows a kiss to her mom over Blair's shoulder, and Starr does the same.

**Starr**- (to Hope) Goodnight, honey.

Blair quickly turns back and smiles at her daughter before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Starr gathers up all of the loose pictures and albums and puts them in the corner of her room. The last picture left to put away is the one she and Hope had been looking at earlier. She looks at it one last time before she puts it in a box and goes to sleep. That night, she does have a dream; only it is not completely sweet. There is also some sadness. She remembers when her dad left her Freddie. She can still picture that stable; she can even smell it. She remembers running to her dad as he scooped her up. She can even feel his arms around her. The only sad part of the dream is remembering what it felt like to have her dad tell her that he had to leave again. She remembers telling him that she didn't want him to go, but he only replied saying that he really had to. She can still see the way he looked at her; almost as if he would never look at her again, it was sad to even think about. Yet, in that look, she also sees more love than she has ever seen in her life. Now that she looks back on it, there is also a lot of pain. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to, he said he had to. The dream ends as her dad tells her to close her eyes and count to ten. She does as he says and covers her eyes with her hands. She can feel him touch her hands ever so slightly about halfway through the counting, but when she opens her eyes, he's gone. Only Freddie is left in front of her, on a haystack. At this moment, her eyes open and her dream ends as she wakes up. She feels it is hopeless and she will never get this stuff off of her mind.

As she goes through her morning routine, she gets a call from her Aunt Viki. She tells Starr that she needs to talk to her. Starr wonders what it is about since they just talked yesterday, but she quickly agrees to stop by after her classes, as she and her aunt happily end the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so let me know what you thought! So what are you thinking the next chapter might be, hmm? And, of course, I love the reviews, so keep those coming! Let me know your likes/dislikes, predictions, and any other comments. Next chapter should be up soon as well!

Oh, and if you guys have never seen the scene I referred to in Starr's dream, you need to see it! I actually just found it the other day on Y O U T U B E , but I had seen it on another site a few years ago. It just kind of breaks your heart. It's in this clip, from about **7:10- 10:13**

**Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=0HMybocXCwk&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL**

**And by the way, I just wanted to point out that I know I use "gonna" and "wanna" as well as others instead of the correct grammatical way to say those things, but I only do it because I feel that's how the character would pronounce those words. You'll notice, for Viki, I never do that. I do it to fit the character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, so onto the responses to my wonderful reviewers!

**xSweetAshesx: **I LOVE that long review and THANK YOU for loving my story! Please keep rambling; I just loved reading it! I HAD to include "Shorty" I mean, how could I not? I won't stop using it either. : ) I didn't intend to. I've been watching for maybe eight or nine years, but didn't remember RH either, and wanted to see what the big deal was when he was coming back, and now I'm a big fan! Love him and love that he's back! IMO, he IS Todd; I'm sorry, but I don't think TSJ can measure up. He's a great actor, but he's not Todd. I love RH's chemistry with kids too! I do love that he'll have scenes with Sam; at first I'd rather that it was Hope, but she's too young to talk to. Anyway, it's a great parallel to the CJ/Sarah stuff from the 90s.

**Jeremy Shane:** Believe me, I wish a network would pick them up, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the time left for the show. And thanks!

**Jarrfan: **Well I didn't actually mention Mitch, but I think I had Viki mention that the imposter, and Todd's being held somewhere could be connected. I don't think I actually mentioned Mitch, but I have thought of the possibility. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the interactions! You don't have to wait any longer for Viki to tell Starr…

**Onesmartgoalie: **I'm glad you thought my interpretation was realistic. They never really explored this aspect on the show, and to be honest I never even thought of it until I was psycho-analyzing while writing that scene, but it makes sense, right? As soap fans, we just breeze over crazy plots like that, but I tried to dig deeper into the reality of it. I'm glad you liked it. I DID see the picture! Adorable! Like I said before, I love the CJ/Sarah parallel. I also LOVE that they're writing RH's "TM" more like the CLASSIC TODD, than TSJ's "Todd" has EVER been written!

**Arty60: **Thank you for noticing that! I don't like all the BS of soaps dragging things out. I love my soaps, and I know they're known for that, but now that people are much more impatient and have much shorter attention spans (including myself lol) they should cut to the chase more often. I mean, I feel I didn't drag this out, but yet I feel that I DID include all of the important beats, as well as other additional necessary moments. I think soaps need to do that more often. Maybe people wouldn't have lost interest if they had. And THANK YOU AGAIN for telling me how true to everyone's character it is and that you love my version of his return! I felt it was plausible, so thank you! Although, I DO like the way the show is going to reintroduce him as well, I just don't like that they're not going to quickly get it out of the way saying who the real Todd is. I say prove it and deal with the aftermath. The aftermath of this story is going to be the real meat of it. I'm just worried that we won't get to see much of it. I'm hoping the reveal is at least early fall! Fingers crossed!

This chapter's song: *** Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=JwhTMClm2A0 ***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"**It's Coming Down, Down, Down…"**

Later that day, Starr goes to her aunt's house and they greet each other with a hug. Viki and Starr head into the living room, as Starr sits on the couch.

**Starr**- So what's going on? What do you have to tell me?

Viki sits on the couch, next to Starr.

**Viki**-…It's about our conversation yesterday actually.

**Starr**- Oh. Did you find something out? Did-did you see him somewhere too?

**Viki**-…Yes, actually.

Starr looks at her aunt in surprise, and her face shows that she is practically holding her breath waiting to hear more.

**Viki**-…He came here.

**Starr**- Wait, what?

Starr wonders how this man would know to go to her Aunt Viki. This is just too much coincidence.

**Viki**- It was about a week ago actually. It had to be the day after you first saw him.

Starr cannot believe what she is hearing. How could her aunt not tell her about this? Her Aunt Viki knew how upset she was yesterday, yet she did not mention this?

**Starr**- (shocked) What? Why didn't you say something yesterday?

**Viki**- Starr, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you know I never want to lie to you, but…but that's not all I have to say. There's- there's more. Much more.

**Starr**- Okay, please just tell me what it is already, because you're starting to scare me a little bit.

**Viki**- Alright…Starr…

Starr is still confused and a little hurt, but is curious to hear the rest of this. Viki wants to try to comfort Starr and prepare her for what she is about to hear, so she lovingly puts her hands on one of Starr's.

**Viki**- Starr, when that man came here…He seemed to have the idea that he WAS Todd Manning.

Just at hearing that one sentence, Starr's eyes begin to fill with tears. She doesn't even know why; she just can't seem to stop it. She immediately snaps herself back to the reality of the situation though.

**Starr**- What?

Starr rips her hand away from Viki's hands.

**Starr**- (angry) What con is he trying to pull? Is having dad's old face part of some big plan to trick us all, or something? What kind of psycho would do something like that?

**Viki**- Starr.

**Starr**- (frantic) No! We have to find him again. We can't let him get to everyone else. He'll only end up hurting everybody. No one needs to deal with him.

**Viki**- (louder) Starr.

**Starr**- (calmer) What?

**Viki**- Just calm down, alright? Take a breath. Everything is going to be fine.

**Starr**- How do you know that? (realization) Did you send him away or something? Did you get him to leave?

**Viki**-…No.

Starr looks over her aunt's face. She doesn't seem nearly as concerned as she should. Suddenly, Starr realizes why she might not be concerned.

**Starr**- Wait…(in disbelief) You don't actually believe him do you?

Viki doesn't say anything, and Starr can assume what that means. She doesn't believe her aunt could be so naïve. Out of frustration, she gets up and takes a couple of steps, trying to calm herself down. Then, she turns around to face her aunt, and looks down at her still sitting on the couch, and demands some answers.

**Starr**- Are you serious? You honestly believe that some stranger is my dad? My dad is HERE, Aunt Viki. In fact, his house is just a few miles away. I-I have his number in my cell phone. I could call him right now. He's a part of my life. I know who my dad is! You should know who your brother is!

**Viki**- I do, Starr.

Viki decides this is it; she has to tell her, no matter how hard she takes it. She stands up and walks over to Starr, not shifting her gaze from her niece's worried eyes.

**Viki**- I do know who my brother is. And I am sure I know who your father is.

Starr notices a framed picture on a coffee table and picks it up and brings it over to Viki. Her dad is in the picture, and she points to him.

**Starr**- Yeah. THIS is my dad. THIS is what he looks like now. We went through all this years ago.

Viki takes the frame from Starr's hands and places it back down on the table next to her.

**Viki**- Sweetheart…I am SO sorry, but…he is not your father.

**Starr**- What are you talking about? Yes, he IS. Aunt Viki, are you okay? You're not making much sense right now.

**Viki**- I understand perfectly well what I'm saying Starr…The man you saw in the park, the man who came here…there's a reason he looks like your father.

Viki puts her hand on one of Starr's cheeks.

**Viki**-(quietly)…He IS your father, Starr.

Starr's eyes fill to the brim with tears once again as she walks away from her aunt's grasp and once again takes a few steps away, as she responds.

**Starr**- Now, I KNOW you must be out of it. Aunt Viki, there is NO WAY that guy is my dad.

Viki realizes Starr is shocked and in denial, and also realizes that she must explain her proof. She opens a drawer on a coffee table and pulls out a paper. It is the hard copy of both DNA tests she had done; that was one of the errands she had to run the day before. She figured Starr would need to see the proof in front of her, as anyone would. Viki walks back to Starr, and she sees the paper in her hand.

**Starr**- (pointing to the paper) What is that?

Viki avoids answering the question, and instead starts to explain what happened.

**Viki**- When this man came here claiming to be my brother, I did not just automatically believe him. I thought it had to be some kind of sick joke.

**Starr**- (frustrated) So, then WHY did you start to believe his lies?

**Viki**- Because I have proof.

Starr looks up at her aunt, a bit frightened, as evidenced in the tone of her voice.

**Starr**- Proof of what?

**Viki**- Proof that he IS your father.

**Starr**- What is that supposed to mean?

**Viki**- He wouldn't give up on saying he was who he said he was, so he suggested a DNA test, and I agreed. I tested his DNA against mine and yours.

**Starr**- How did you test his DNA against MINE?

**Viki**- That day I came over while you were in a class, and brought over some of Bree's old things for Hope, I went in your room and took some hair from a hairbrush.

**Starr**- You had no right to do that. I don't want to be any part of this garbage.

**Viki**- Starr. His DNA matched both of ours. Here, (gesturing the paper to her) you can see it for yourself.

Starr grabs the paper and reads it over. Her mind is racing as she tries to make sense of what she is reading. Her aunt is right. A paternity test was done on her sample with his, and it was a match…He's her father…but that can't be.

**Viki**- And I know what you might be thinking, but no one knew where I had the test done, it wasn't even in Llanview. Nobody could have even known about it, let alone tampered with it.

Starr looks up at her aunt, then at the paper, and then back at her aunt again.

**Starr**- This is impossible. It has to be a mistake.

Starr is trying to convince herself of what she is saying; it is the only way she can keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes. She cannot let herself believe that she believed a stranger was her father for the past eight years. She refuses to believe that. She refuses to believe that her dad never even had plastic surgeries. She definitely refuses to believe that she hasn't seen her dad since she was eleven years old. Eventually, Starr's confident façade fades away, and the first few tears fall. She is still in shock, and her eyes are glued to the paper in her hands. She is unsure of everything at the moment.

**Starr**- It can't be true.

Her gaze finally shifts, and she looks up at her aunt. Viki moves to stand closer to Starr, and puts her hands on Starr's arms. Viki's eyes tear up as well, out of sympathy for her niece. Her teary eyes look into Starr's.

**Viki**- Sweetheart, it's true. I would never tell you something like this if I wasn't COMPLETELY sure. But, I had this test done, and I talked to him. There is no doubt in my mind that he really is my brother…and your father.

**Starr**- It's IMPOSSIBLE!…(crying, weakly talks) I just…I don't understand.

Viki wraps her arms around Starr in a hug, and eventually Starr wraps her arms around Viki too.

**Viki**- (comforting) It's okay…I don't understand either. All I know is that he IS Todd Manning.

Starr's crying calms down a bit, as she pulls away from the hug.

**Starr**- (still upset) How did we not know? HOW could we not tell him apart from a total stranger?

**Viki**- This is not our fault. We had no reason to believe he was lying. We thought we had all the proof we needed…and he put on quite a performance over the years.

**Starr**- (angry, getting hysterical) All he put me through! He put me through hell the past few years and I forgave him TIME and TIME again because I thought he was my father! He was a violent monster! He was going to STEAL my daughter! I…Oh my God, I lied in court for him! I BROKE THE LAW for him, because…

Starr finally breaks down, and Viki tries to pull Starr into her arms again, but Starr gently pushes her away.

**Starr**- (crying, in disbelief) And my…my FATHER was out there all this time…He was gone and I didn't even know!

**Viki**- Sweetheart, you couldn't have known. None of us could have known.

**Starr**- I SHOULD have! We all should have! We should have known something was wrong; we should've been looking for him!

Viki keeps trying to reach out to her, but Starr keeps backing away.

**Starr**- No!…I can't do this. I can't deal with this.

At that, Starr begins to walk out, but Viki calls after her. She knows it will be an even harder blow, but she has to find this out too.

**Viki**- Starr, wait!

Starr still does not stop.

**Viki**- (calling after her) Your father is here.

Starr stops walking, and slowly turns around.

**Starr**- (slowly) What do you mean, "here?"

Viki catches up to Starr and walks to her.

**Viki**- He's HERE, in this house.

**Starr**- What?

Starr can't take much more; this is already an insane amount of information to take in for one day.

**Viki**- He is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that either, but he didn't think he was ready to start seeing everyone.

Starr rubs her hand on her forehead; this whole conversation seems so unreal. She can't seem to swallow any of this information.

**Viki**-…I'm sure he'd love to see YOU, though.

**Starr**-…Are you kidding me? You just drop this bomb on me, and you think I'm ready to go see him?

**Viki**- (forceful) Considering you haven't seen him since you were in middle school, I would say yes.

**Starr**- Well, you're wrong, okay? I can't do that right now. I just can't.

Viki can see on her face that she is not telling the truth, she is just scared.

**Viki**- I think you want to, though…You have no reason to feel scared, or even guilty, for that matter…I think the truth is that ever since you saw him in the park, a part of you has been hoping he was your father. Am I wrong?

**Starr**- That doesn't matter. I was just trying to go back in time and that isn't possible.

**Viki**- Not necessarily. You have that opportunity now, Starr. You CAN go back. You can go see your father. The father you grew up with, the father you remember. He's here. He is here, and he loves you very very much. I am sure he wants nothing more than to be back in your life.

**Starr**- (teary-eyed) I just don't know if I'm ready for that…I mean, I just found out.

**Viki**- I think you've been ready for this since you saw him last week. In fact, I KNOW you have…But I don't want to push you, so if you really want to wait-

**Starr**- No!…No, I…I want to see him.

**Viki**- Are-are you sure?

**Starr**- I'm not really sure about anything right now, but I…I think I do want to see him…Just to see for myself, you know? To-to find out if it's really him.

Viki holds back a smile at the attempted excuse. Starr is overwhelmingly nervous, but yet, also unexpectedly anxious.

**Starr**- So, w-where is he?

Viki puts her arm around Starr's shoulders and walks with her, as she is guided to the staircase in the foyer.

**Viki**- Come with me.

Viki leads Starr up to the attic, and as they stand outside its door, Viki knocks on it. A moment later, she walks in, and Starr decides to wait until her aunt gives her some sort of sign to come in. At the moment, she doesn't feel like she can move anyway.

**Viki**- (to Todd, smiling) Someone here wants to see you.

Viki turns back to Starr; this must be it. Starr figures this is her signal to come inside. Somehow she manages to take a few steps, with her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I'm cruel to leave it there, but I'll update soon haha! I've already started the next chapter. But what did you think? This chapter was not as hard as I thought it would be to write, I was just kind of inspired, but I still wanted to get the reaction just right. What did you think of it? Please let me know! I love those reviews so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, I felt guilty leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger, so I cranked this out for you. It's pretty short, but it's just something to tide you over, although it _is_ what you've been waiting for. : ) Oh, and just to let you know, for emphasis in the story I used to use all CAPS, but now I've decided to switch over to italics. Just letting you know. And you guys were AWESOME with the reviews again! 31 REVIEWS! And over 1,500 hits to the story! Unbelievable! Okay, and now to respond to everyone:

**Xsweetashesx: **Aw, I LOVED the long review again! They're so much fun to read! For the paternity tests, etc., I'm not sure if "Walker" had one. I know there was some kind of proof, but I don't remember what it was. About Danielle's DNA test, I have no idea when/how Tea did it. I know she mentioned it, but I forgot. And TOMORROW TM is supposed to befriend Sam and see Starr. Oh, and SPOILER ALERT (apparently TM really does have some kind of memory loss, but will have flashback memories of Starr when he sees her! Same with Blair next week! Can't wait to see what the flashback is tomorrow!) But I realized, I think the memory loss from the electro-shock is one of the effects that Tess's doctor mentioned today of HER electro-shock. I think they had a reason for mentioning that, so I think Viki might be the one to realize that's what happened to TM/Todd, so maybe she'll realize he's Todd first. Idk, just a thought. And yeah, I don't have a twitter so I don't follow Kristen, but I do read her twitter, b/c she does include behind the scenes stuff, and I've seen all of her tweets about Roger, and I LOVE them! I can't wait to see the scenes they shot this week! And I love how he's obviously such a nice guy though, since everyone's so excited to have him back, especially KA b/c she was just a kid. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Jarrfan**: Oh, it's okay. And I know I was mean, but here's more! Thanks for the review!

**Arty60**: I'm glad you thought the reaction was good! Here's the reunion!

**Onesmartgoalie**: I know, yay! I've been waiting to write it! I'm glad you liked the reaction too! I wanted to get it right. I can't wait for everyone realizing it! That's the meat of this story; the emotional aspect.

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks, and here you go!

**Stashed Away**: A new reviewer! Welcome, and THANK YOU for the comment! Thank you so much! Biggest compliments I've gotten and I SO appreciate them! I know I was cruel, but I'm making up for it, hopefully haha.

Okay, so this is the song that kind of inspired this chapter, for some reason.

Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=qd4OGqwr-JM (it's actually a very sweet song and I just love it)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"**Nothing's Bigger Than Love"**

Starr reflexively holds her breath as she takes a step forward. She stops after the first step, unsure if she can continue. She is scared. However, she only stops for one moment, and slowly takes the next few steps into the attic, with her eyes on the floor the entire time. Finally, she stops once she makes it over to Viki, and her aunt supportively puts her hand on Starr's shoulder. Whether it is from the feeling of her aunt's touch, or her curiosity, she looks up. She sees him. She sees…her dad. Her real dad. The man she grew up with. He looks exactly the same; well, granted he looks a few years older than the last time she saw that face, but just barely. Everything about him is all too familiar, and there it is; that look. He looks at her in the way she remembers him always looking at her. She hasn't been looked at like that in…eight years. She can see in his eyes _that love_, that love that says he would lie down in front of a train for her. She truly believes that too.

For once in his life, Todd Manning is speechless. He can't take his eyes off of her. From the second he sees her walk in, he has to blink to make sure he's not imagining things, and also to try to hold back his tears. He's not imagining anything, that is his Shorty…only she's not the same kid he remembers. She really is all grown up, and he had missed it. He didn't get to see any of that transformation. The last time he saw her she looked every bit the eleven year old she was, but now she looks like… an adult. She has on makeup, her hair is dyed a little bit lighter blonde than he remembers it being. She's in a dress, and is wearing heels. Heels? He never would've pictured Starr as such a girly-girl. What happened to loving reptiles and spiders? What happened to being a daddy's girl? What happened to being so especially…unique? She looks like any twenty-something he'd pass on the street. She looks like…her mother. Well, physically she resembles both of them, yet somehow she makes him think so much of Blair. He is trying to take in every detail of her, and he feels something in her is missing. He feels something is off, and that saddens him. He'll leave that to figure out later, though, and right now focuses on the fact that no matter how different she may be now, she is his daughter, his Starr, and she is standing right in front of him. After missing far too many years, he knows he must take advantage of every second he can spend with her.

Starr now looks and feels as if she is about to cry. She still cannot believe that her "daddy" is just feet away from her. She needs to just make sure this is all real.

**Starr**- (quietly) Dad?

Todd has to blink back more tears, as he slightly nods his head, and gives her a small smile. At that, Starr briskly takes the few steps towards him and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He strongly and tightly wraps his arms around her as well, with one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, pulling her close to him. He bends his head down a bit, so it rests on top of hers. Starr finally begins to let out tears as she is in her father's embrace, while Todd only lets one fall from his eyes, but makes sure no one sees it, as he quickly wipes it away.

Viki marvels at the scene unfolding in front of her. She finds herself getting emotional as well. She also finds herself happy that she helped make it happen. As much as Todd wanted to wait, she is sure that this moment is making him regret that already. She is pretty sure of that when she sees Todd lift his head up to look at her. He doesn't have to say anything, she knows that he is thanking her in his own way. She gives him a small smile, and decides to leave them alone now. Her job is done. She is about to walk out the door, but turns back once more, just to look at the loving embrace, and then heads back downstairs.

Starr pulls her head away, while her dad still has his arms around her. She looks up at him, still crying, but calmed down quite a bit.

**Starr**- I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't know! I don't know how you can even forgive me. I mean, what kind of daughter doesn't even know the difference between her own father and some pathetic fake?

Todd feels awful that she's so upset and feels awful that she feels so sorry for all of this. None of it is her fault, and he needs to make her realize that. He pulls one arm away from the hug to wipe her tears away with his thumb, and then places the arm back around his daughter. He keeps himself together as he tries to reassure her, yet his eyes still hold some unshed tears. He continues to hold them back.

**Todd**- (sympathetic) Stop. Just stop, okay? (more serious) No kid of mine needs to grovel over anything. Understand?

Starr just looks at him, amazed. _This _is the dad she remembers. She smiles through her tears and nods her head. She looks him up and down and then focuses on his face. She hasn't seen her father up-close like this in so long. She can't believe she is able to again. She sniffs back some of her tears, and tries to enjoy the moment. She shouldn't be wasting anymore energy on tears, just on being with her dad. Her _real _dad.

**Starr**- I just can't believe this. I mean, I never thought I'd see you like this again. With the…with what I _thought _was the "old" face.

Starr looks upset once again, and Todd notices. She finally completely pulls away from the embrace, takes a few steps away, and has her back to him. He tries to comfort her once again.

**Todd**- (fed up) Alright, that's enough.

At the sound of her father's voice, she turns around.

**Todd**- Forget about him. I don't care about him. I don't wanna talk about him. I wanna talk about _you_. You're _my _daughter. And I haven't seen you since-since your head was just barely a foot above my waist. I mean, you were- you were just a kid, and now…

He tries to finish the thought, but is getting a little teary-eyed again, but manages to keep that in check.

**Todd**- Now you…you're definitely not a kid anymore… (trying to lighten the mood) I mean, I think Shorty's still pretty fitting, but-

**Starr**- (smiling) Hey!

Starr gets a few light laughs out. Only her dad could make her laugh during a moment like this. She just looks at him again.

**Starr**- …(smiling, yet solemn) I've missed that name. I've missed _you_. I've missed the way you could always make laugh, even during a time like this…(smile fades) I didn't really have moments like this with him. He tried, but it just never felt the way it used to.

**Todd**- Hey, come on, what was our deal?

**Starr**- I'm sorry, that's the last thing I'll say about him. I just…

Starr sits on the edge of the bed, and looks up at her dad.

**Starr**- It's just really unbelievable to have you back.

Todd pulls the old chest closer to the edge of the bed, and sits down on it, across from Starr.

**Todd**- (changing the subject) Well, you better start talking.

**Starr**- About what?

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Oh, I don't know, politics, the weather, YOU maybe. I was just thinking you might want to fill me in on some of the stuff I've missed.

Starr smiles to herself, embarrassed that she didn't realize what he meant. This whole situation just has her off her game. She can't think about much at all right now.

**Starr**- Oh. Sorry. My mind's not exactly all together right now.

**Todd**- (playing dumb) Oh, gee, why, what happened?

Starr lets out a bit of a chuckle.

**Starr**- (kidding) Oh, nothing really. Pretty uneventful day actually.

**Todd**- (kidding) You know, same here.

A slight smile appears on his face. He's so happy to be able to be kidding around with her again, especially now that they got some of that "sappy" stuff, out of the way. After a few seconds, Todd looks as if he is expecting Starr to say something.

**Todd**- …(stretches the word out) Well? What are you waiting for? You have eight years to recap. I'd get started, if I were you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To be continued…Am I cruel again? Haha. I just want to keep you interested. Also, I just thought it was a good place to stop. I think just this is a nice little stand-alone. Do you agree? Did you like it? I tried to keep it simple, yet realistic? Did I succeed, or could it have been better? Be honest. Although, there is still of course going to be a little bit more. Then, again, the whole story is going to be more of this lol. And I will be brining in all of the other Manning-related characters as well, don't worry. I just focused on Starr/Todd because I thought that was Todd's most important relationship. I just wrote in him seeing Viki first, because he figured she'd still be living at the same place, while there's really no way to be sure where the kids would be living after eight years. So, I used Viki to get the proof and reunite him with Starr. Now, it's like a whole new story begins. I just wanted to mention that. So, anyway, PLEASE review again!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, I'm back with another update! And OMG how much did you guys love the end of yesterday's episode? I loved all of TM (TODD'S) scenes! It's so funny how no matter who "TM" ends up being, we're watching RH play TODD! You can SO tell; he's adding in all of the nuances! I love it! Anyway, I LOVED when he saw Starr! I can't wait until Monday, there's supposed to be a flashback! Man, this is just going to be one HOT summer for OLTL! So juicy! Anyway, onto my responses to my AMAZING reviewers! 38 reviews now, I can't believe it! And almost 2,000 hits! Thanks SO much for the support guys!

**Jarrfan**: Aw I'm glad! : ) Thank you SO much!

**Stashed Away**: Did you mean you think Starr is the 1 relationship and Blair and Viki were tied at 2, or vice versa? I'm glad you liked the little details I added it, I thought it was necessary, to make the full impact. And thanks!

**Onesmartgoalie**: I know, yay! He might notice… ;) And that's coming up!

**Arty60**: You'll find out soon, and I love that aspect, I have to admit! As much awful as she did we have to credit Dena Higley for creating the whole Starr/Cole concept. I have to give credit where it's due. It's a brilliant and poetic concept that I just love. It's perfect in terms of the Todd/Marty saga, you know? What a way to end their history. I'm glad you liked the interaction. I tried to get it just right.

**Crimsonprincess99**: Is this your first review? If so, WELCOME! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I might explore some of your ideas ;)

**XSweetAshesx**: And about TV "Todd" knowing all of Real Todd's life, spoilers mention them involving sci-fi, which does make me want to roll my eyes, but whatever it takes to make RH Real Todd, I'm okay with lol. So, basically I think they might go the way of transferring memories. I don't know, maybe like implanting some chip in the fake's brain or something? I don't know, all I know is, if RH's Todd is fake, they didn't just brainwash him, they gave him Todd's instincts and personality traits too. Brainwashing can't do that! And his memory should start coming back Monday, by the way. ;) And you're right about the Mitch thing, I don't know what they mean about Mitch hiring people to beat him up, like "Todd" says happened. They just show them locking him up in the tomb to die. I don't know what happened there, then again I don't remember all the details of how they had TSJ's Todd explain it. Anyway, loved your review again! I hope you do like the way I'll have him deal with that stuff. I'm glad you liked the dialogue!

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks! You'll find out soon. And some details I'm still trying to think of myself lol, not gonna lie.

Song for the chapter:

Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=n2R2248mRKo

(I was debating on songs, and knew this was perfect when I saw the video, because of the logo for the "The Sun" in the upper right corner lol! I knew it was telling me to choose it haha)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"**Everybody's Changing"**

Starr obviously expected that he would want to know what had happened in the time he'd been gone, but she just realized something. Her dad doesn't know _anything _about her teenage years. He doesn't know about Cole…he doesn't know about Hope. Oh boy. He doesn't know he came home a _grandpa_. He doesn't know he has a two-and-a-half year old granddaughter. Starr doubts that he even knows she's dated anyone, period. How could she ever tell him that his Shorty is a…a _mommy_? She can't tell him. Not yet anyway. It's way too much for him to find out so soon. She just might have to work around the whole Cole/Hope story. She can try to sugarcoat for now. At the moment, she'll just stick to the boring stuff. School, friends, maybe she can mention James, but the real drama…that can wait a little bit. She can't just drop all of that on him now.

**Starr**- Well, um, where do you want me to start?

**Todd**- Just start from 2003, and see where you end up.

**Starr**- 2003, wow. (more to herself) Seems like a whole lifetime ago.

She realizes, as her father glances down at the floor, that mentioning how long ago it was that he saw her is a bit of a soft spot for him, obviously.

**Starr**-…Okay, that was stupid. I'm sorry. I was just exaggerating.

**Todd**- Alright, look, it's been eight years. I know that. I understand. It doesn't mean it's any easier to deal with though. It's hard. It's hard to know you've missed out on that much of your kids' lives. I mean, I know you can't understand that, but, believe me it's not the kind of thing that just goes away.

Little does he know, but she _can _understand that. She missed out on the first eight _months_ of Hope's life. Although, his eight _years_, is definitely much worse, he at least didn't have to think she had died.

**Starr**- (solemnly mumbles) Maybe I understand better than you think. (changes her mood) Anyway, do you want your recap or not?

**Todd**- I'm ready when you are.

**Starr**- Okay. Well…um, I was in the fifth grade back in 2003, so…sixth grade. Um…I got braces.

**Todd**- Yeah? That must've sucked.

**Starr**- (laughs) Yeah. Yeah it did. And it was right before a…a wedding.

**Todd**- Whose?

**Starr**- Uh, mom's, actually. Doesn't matter though, it didn't actually happen. That's not to say she hasn't been married in the past eight years, because she has been. A few times.

**Todd**- (mumbles) Nothing's changed there.

**Starr**- Stop. As I remember it, you made it to the altar quite a few times as well.

**Todd**- Eh, whatever. This is _your _story, not mine. So, braces huh? What happened after that?

**Starr**- Well, I did something pretty stupid when I was thirteen. I met someone in this online chat room, and pretended to be sixteen. I met a guy in the chat room who said he was also sixteen, and then I did probably the dumbest thing I could've done, and ran away to New York to meet him.

**Todd**- Whoa, whoa, whoa. You-you did _what_? Are you crazy?

Starr also remembers being kidnapped on that little trip, but figures she won't even get into that. Why worry her father over something that happened years ago?

**Starr**- I know. I was. I must've been. I was just going through a bad time, and I was lonely and young, and I was _way _too trusting, obviously. But, I ended up being really, really lucky when I met the guy and it turned out he was actually just a fourteen year old who thought he was so cool finding some sixteen year old girlfriend online…He did end up finding a thirteen year old girlfriend though…He was my first boyfriend.

**Todd**- Ugh, it started at _thirteen_?

**Starr**- (laughs) Sorry.

**Todd**- He better have at least treated you right.

**Starr**- Dad, relax, it was nothing serious. It was puppy love. Only lasted a couple months.

**Todd**- (smiles) That's what I like to hear… (smile fades) but we're getting to the high school years. I'm bettin' I'm not gonna like those.

Starr hates that he's already gotten to this part of her history. She decided before that she didn't want to tell him about that yet. So, she has no other choice, but to lie.

**Starr**- (shrugs, while shaking her head a little) No, actually. High school was pretty…normal. Nothing too crazy that you wouldn't approve of. I mean, I dated one guy pretty seriously throughout high school. Cole. We broke up last year though. _But _one of the other most important people in my life during high school was my best friend, Langston. I met her right before high school, and we got really close, really fast. We've been like sisters for years. And, legally, we _are _cousins now.

**Todd**- What?

**Starr**- Well, her parents died, and once Aunt Dorian found out, she became Langston's foster mother, and eventually she adopted her.

She can see her father is ready to make some sarcastic remark from that smile on his face, and she stops him as he opens his mouth to say something.

**Starr**- No "Mommy Dearest" jokes, okay?

He closes his mouth and his shoulders slump a bit, as he has a big of a scowl on his face. Like a little kid.

**Starr**- Anyway, so, technically we're related now. Unfortunately though, she just moved to California with her old boyfriend for this job, and I really miss her. Luckily, it shouldn't be for too long though…and luckily, I _do _have someone in my life now to keep me company…I'm seeing someone new.

Todd just looks at Starr. Even though she is this young woman now, he just sees the eleven year old, braids and all. He has to blink a few times just to see that, no, she actually does look like the nineteen year old she is. It's hard for him to grasp that though. Yet, he wants her to be able to talk to him, so he tries his best, even though it makes him want to lose his lunch.

**Todd**- (rolls his eyes, as he sighs) Tell me. I can see you're _dying _to talk about him.

**Starr**- (a smile breaks out on her face, and she blushes a bit) His name is James, and he's a really great guy. He puts up with a lot for me.

**Todd**- Like what?

Starr realizes she can't say the real answer: Hope. So, she covers up.

**Starr**-…My crazy family, maybe?

**Todd**- What crazy family? I just got back.

**Starr**- (laughs) Yeah, well the Cramers are…

**Todd**- One partridge short of a pear tree.

**Starr**- (not wanting to argue on that point) Something like that…And let's not forget, I thought you _were _here.

**Todd**- No, _let's_ forget. Please.

**Starr**- Fine.

**Todd**- So do you live at home now, or do you live on campus?

**Starr**- Well, I just finished up with school the other day actually, but I wasn't living in a dorm, no. I, uh, I still live at home.

**Todd**- (he nods at her answer) So where do you guys live now?

**Starr**- (paranoid) What do you mean you guy**s****?**

**Todd**- I mean, you, Jack, your mother. Where have you been living?

**Starr**- Oh. Um, we lived at the penthouse for a little while, but we moved out a few years ago. Mostly, we've been living with Aunt Dorian.

**Todd**- My condolences.

**Starr**- Oh, some things never change, do they?

**Todd**- Don't tell me she brought you over to her side.

**Starr**- Hey, I _am _one of her "Cramer women" after all.

**Todd**- Oh, you've been initiated into the cult?

**Starr**- Card-carrying member.

**Todd**- Good luck with that.

**Starr**- You know, I really don't get why you hate Aunt Dorian so much. She's great with all of us. I mean, she _adopted _my best friend because she got so close to her. She loves us all and really looks out for us.

**Todd**- Well, I'm…(disgusted as he says this) grateful to her for that.

**Starr**- (smirking) Really?

**Todd**- (deadpan) Please don't make me say that again.

**Starr**- I heard the first time. Just a little shocked you said that.

**Todd**- Well, you won't hear it again, and I'll deny ever saying it in the first place, but it-it's true. I'm grateful for anyone looking out for you. I'm glad other people were, when I couldn't.

**Starr**-…Why _couldn't _you? I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What _happened_? Where _were _you all this time? And why _didn't _you come back sooner?

**Todd**- I knew you'd wonder sooner or later. I was hoping by then I'd have something to tell you.

**Starr**- What?

**Todd**- (exhales) I don't know. I don't know _what _happened, _why _it happened, or even _where _it happened.

**Starr**- Okay, I don't get it.

**Todd**- (mumbles) Imagine how I feel…Look, all I know is, I was out of commission for a while there. I was, I don't know, catatonic or something.

**Starr**- (freaking out) _What_? _Catatonic_?

**Todd**- Don't worry, okay? I'm fine now. Like I said, I don't know why it happened. I just woke up a few weeks ago in some agency, seemed like it was the CIA. Apparently they thought I took something years ago, and they were keeping me there to try to get me to tell them where "it" was, when I woke up…I know it sounds crazy, but I swear, it's the truth.

**Starr**- Believe me, based on other recent developments, I can buy your explanation. Coming from anyone else, I might not though.

**Todd**- Thanks…As much as I wanna find out what the hell _did _happen, I also just wanna forget about that place. I'm out now, and all I care about is my life _here_.

**Starr**- I agree, but _I'd_ like to know why my dad was kept away from me for almost half of my life!

**Todd**- Well, I'm guessing we'll find out a lot more than we bargained for when the truth about me comes out.

**Starr**- And when is that gonna be? When do you think you're gonna tell everyone else?

**Todd**- I don't know. For now, it's our secret though, okay?

**Starr**- (smiling) You got it…It's nice to have one of our little secrets again.

**Todd**- (smiling) It _is_, isn't it?

Starr looks at her dad, and then leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck, as his wrap around her again. They both get a little teary-eyed at just being able to do this again.

**Todd**- …(holding back tears) I love you, Starr.

She loves hearing him say that, especially because he rarely ever said it. It was always such a big deal whenever he said those three words, because for some reason, it was just always so hard for him to get them out, especially if they were around other people, so at least it's good that they're alone right now. Because of his statement, she can't help but sound a little choked up as she replies, over his shoulder.

**Starr**- I love you too, dad.

Starr and her father talk for a little while longer, and then Starr realizes she has to leave. Everyone would ask questions if she was gone too long. They both walk downstairs because they hadn't heard any doors, so they know that no one else is there besides Viki. Viki hears them coming down the stairs and goes to meet them in the foyer. She sees that they seem completely reacquainted and couldn't be happier. They truly seem like any father and daughter; as if they hadn't missed any time at all. It brings a smile to her face. Starr and Todd notice Viki in the room as the reach the bottom of the stairs.

**Viki**- You two seem awfully happy. What have you been up to?

**Todd**- Shorty and I were just catching up.

Todd puts his arm around Starr's shoulders, as Starr smiles.

**Viki**- I see. (to Starr) So your father knows _everything _now?

**Todd**- I think so.

**Starr**- (nodding) Mm-hmm.

She locks glances with Viki for a moment, trying to be convincing for her dad, but then quickly walks away from him and towards the door.

**Starr**- Even though I'd much rather stay here, I think I better go.

**Todd**- Alright, but don't be a stranger, okay?

**Starr**- Never.

Starr goes to her dad for one last hug goodbye. They put their arms around each other, and he quickly kisses the top of her head before they both let go. Starr then goes over to her aunt to say goodbye, and starts to get tears in her eyes.

**Starr**- (quietly, to Viki) Thank you.

Starr puts her arms around Viki, and quietly continues her thank you during the hug.

**Starr**- (quietly) Thank you for giving me my dad back.

The hug ends, and Viki looks at Starr.

**Viki**- (quietly, smiling) It was my pleasure.

Starr sweetly smiles at her aunt and finally makes it out the door. Once she steps outside, she just stands outside the front door for a moment. Amazed at what had just happened and how much had changed since she last stood in this spot. After her moment of realization, she goes to her car, and heads home, unsure of how she will act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. She is also very unsure of how she is supposed to act around the person she thought was her father just hours ago. How is she even supposed to react when someone mentions him? She can't stand the man, and yet she is expected to act as if she is his daughter? It will be difficult, but for her real dad, she will do her best to not let on that something is up.

Back at Llanfair, Todd and Viki enter the living room. Todd walks in first, and flops onto the couch, as Viki follows him in.

**Todd**- (worn-out) Oh, God, I need a drink. You have any of the good stuff?

**Viki**- I do, but I don't think it's going to make what you just heard any less true.

**Todd**- Come on, it's not like I'm on the wagon or anything.

**Viki**- …Oh, alright.

She pours him a drink, from the cart, and gives it to him. He takes a sip of it.

**Viki**- I suppose you might need it. I can't even imagine what a shock it must have been. I mean, finding out that you came home not only a father of teenagers, but a _grandfather _as well.

Viki is caught off-guard as Todd chokes on the sip he had been taking. He catches his breath after a few seconds and places the glass on the coffee table.

**Todd**- (shocked) Come again?

**Viki**- (frustrated) Oh, for Heaven's sake, Starr said she told you _everything_…Well what were you being so overdramatic about then?

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Well excuse me for still dealing with that whole losing eight years of my life thing! But never mind that, what the _hell _are you talking about?

Viki doesn't answer, she doesn't know what to say.

**Todd**- (angry) You have my_ daughter's _number anywhere?

Viki, still feeling guilty for having blurted out Starr's secret, gives Todd the house phone after she dials Starr's cell phone number. He grabs the phone out of her hand, and puts it to his ear. Starr picks up the call on the other end. She knows she shouldn't be on the phone while driving, but considering the current situation, she knows she has to be on-call right now.

**Starr**- Aunt Viki, is everything okay over there?

**Todd**- (angry) Not great actually. You better get back here, right now!

Todd abruptly hangs up and begins to pace, as Starr pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at the screen again, surprised that it was actually her dad on the phone. Then again, he doesn't have a phone of his own yet, so it isn't that surprising. He sounds angry, though. She wonders why, but does as she is told, and turns around to go back to Llanfair. In a few minutes, she is back where she started, and goes to the front door. Viki opens it, rather than Todd, just in case it wasn't Starr at the door.

**Starr**- Hey, what happened? My dad just called and…

Todd hears Starr's voice and knows it is safe to come out of the living room. He furiously opens the double doors and cuts Starr off mid-sentence.

**Todd**- (in anger, shock and disgust) I'm a _grandfather_?

Starr looks past her Aunt Viki, at him, with her eyebrows raised and eyes wide open, in shock. She looks at her Aunt Viki questioningly, and then looks back at her dad. She feels confused, as well as a little guilty, and maybe a little bit scared. Well…maybe a _lot _scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I'm awful again to leave it there, but couldn't you just picture an actual episode of OLTL ending that way? I totally could even hear the background music as I was playing it out in my head, and I could see all of the soap opera "looks" for them all at the end of the scene, don't you agree? I'm pretty proud of that ending, actually. Very soapy. So, what you've been waiting for is coming up, I promise. I just thought this was more realistic than her deciding to tell him off the bat, but I didn't want to put it off any longer. So I just cut to the chase again. Anyway, review please! I love them all and you guys have been GREAT with them so far! Please keep it up! I should update again soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, don't' have much to preface the chapter with. Just know that this is NOT the whole discussion. It would've been really long, so it'll be spread out over two or three chapters. Oh, and over 2,300 hits now! Onto, responding to my AMAZING reviewers:

**Jarrfan:** Haha, yup. Viki didn't realize, and I didn't really give her any reason to doubt Starr. So anyway, here's the update!

**Onesmartgoalie:** Yup, never assume! Here's the update!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks! Here you go!

**Arty60:** Thanks, glad you liked it! I wish soaps would cut to the chase more often haha! Maybe they wouldn't be cancelled right now if they did it more often. Nobody is that patient anymore. I know, I wish the show would get to the interaction already too! BUT, it shouldn't be any more than a month or 3 weeks tops! Because last week KA was tweeting about working with him and KDP tweeted yesterday about working with him for the first time, so it shouldn't be too much longer! I just wish they'd give him more airtime; I wish the whole show was this story and all we get is 2-3 minutes in 2-3 episodes a week? BS!

**XSweetAshesx: **Ah, I love your long reviews! Oh, please I'm STILL re-watching those and Monday's scenes like on a loop lol. Seriously, it's sad haha. You know what, good question! I had to stop and think for a second about which way I wanted to go with the plane stuff, b/c I started writing before that happened. BUT, I think I'll say that YES he was on that plane and knows about Patrick, and that Marty's with him, BUT did NOT stick around to see "Todd" and hear his talk with John. Thanks for bringing that up though! I'm glad you agree about the "soapiness" of my ending lol! I hope he calls her Shorty too; I just can't wait for their first scenes; the writers better not blow them! (knock on wood) Although, either way, I think KA and RH will rock it. KA has been SO excited about this story so I think that will come across!

**Jamison08: **New reviewer! Hi! Thanks so much, please keep reading!

**Crimsonprincess99: **Thank you so much! Yeah, she should know by now there are no secrets in Llanview! I hope you do think it's good; I didn't get to everything yet though! Still more revelations to come! We'll see…

Song: **** Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=1W_a1C9uOMM****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"**There Is A Light In Your Eyes"**

**Starr**- Hey, what happened? My dad just called and…

Todd hears Starr's voice and knows it is safe to come out of the living room. He furiously opens the double doors and cuts Starr off mid-sentence.

**Todd**- (in anger, shock and disgust) I'm a _grandfather_?

Starr looks past her Aunt Viki, at him, with her eyebrows raised and eyes wide open, in shock. She looks at her Aunt Viki questioningly, and then looks back at her dad. She feels confused, as well as a little guilty, and maybe a little bit scared. Well…maybe a _lot _scared.

**Starr**- Okay, um, what are you talking about?

**Todd**- I don't know, you tell me!

**Viki**- (quietly, to Starr) I'm _so _sorry. You made it seem as if you had told him _everything_. I still shouldn't have assumed. I feel terrible.

**Starr**- (quietly, to Viki) No. No, I-I should've pulled you aside to let you know what I _didn't _tell him. I was gonna wait a little while to tell him _some _things.

Viki and Starr didn't notice that Todd had quietly walked to them, and is right next to Viki. They are both startled as he begins to talk.

**Todd**- (quietly) I'm sorry, I hate to break up the conversation, but, you know, I was just wondering (volume increases, and gets angry) what the _hell _is going on?

Starr figures this is it. There's really no way to backpedal her way out of this one. She did not want to have this conversation so soon, but here she is. She feels sixteen all over again. Afraid to tell her dad she was pregnant.

**Starr**- (she sighs, frustrated) Alright. You want to know, I'll tell you. Come on.

She walks into the living room and waits by the doors. He follows her into the room, and once he is inside, Starr grabs both doors, connected to the foyer. Starr looks at Viki one last time. Viki tries to give her a small smile as some encouragement, after seeing that her niece is somewhat nervous to break this news to her father. Starr gives her a strained smile as well, because she is quite nervous. Starr, then closes the double doors and turns around, to see her father pacing, and then stops and looks at her once he hears the doors close.

**Starr**- Sit down.

**Todd**- Why?

**Starr**- Because this story kind of requires it, okay? Just do it.

He sits down on the couch, as she walks closer to him, and also begins to pace and play with her hands, unsure of how to begin.

**Starr**- Okay, so, um, remember that serious boyfriend I was talking about? Cole?

**Todd**- Is that the guy?

Todd immediately stands up in anger.

**Todd**- I'm going to kill him!

Starr stops pacing, and looks at him, in disbelief, and rolls her eyes.

**Starr**- Oh, here we go _again_!

**Todd**- _Again_? What are you talking about?

**Starr**- Okay, first of all, I'm not telling you anything until you calm down and sit down.

She walks over to him and reaches up to push him down by his shoulders back onto the couch to sit him back down.

**Starr**- Thank you.

She steps away from him, and goes back to where she was pacing before.

**Starr**- By "_again"_, I meant…Look, I know you haven't wanted to talk about _him_, but in order to tell this story, I have to. He's a big part of the whole situation. I-I don't even know what to call him, though. Um… well, when he first came to town he didn't claim to be you right away. His name was supposedly Walker. I can call him Walker.

**Todd**- (quickly) Fine, whatever. I don't care.

**Starr**- Alright. I'm just gonna start from the beginning.

Starr sits down in a chair across from the couch.

**Starr**- Okay, so, I met Cole at the beginning of my freshman year at a-a party. I thought everything was good, and my mom and d…

Starr catches herself as she almost says her mom and "dad." She hates that she almost slipped right in front of her _real _dad's face. She makes sure to look at him, as she corrects herself.

**Starr**-…and _Walker_, I thought that mom and-and _Walker _liked him. But then…then everything went out of control.

**Todd**- What does that mean?

**Starr**- (takes a deep breath) There was this, um, this party, another party, after a football game. Llanview High had just won the big game and Cole was the star player on the team. So, he was really hyped up after the game and was acting a little weird, but I didn't think much of it.

Starr doesn't notice, as Todd glances down at the ground briefly. He thinks he knows why this Cole guy was "acting weird." He just better not have done anything too stupid, concerning Starr.

**Starr**- We heard about this after-party, and he wanted me to go with him, so I did. We were having a great time, but then, there, um…there was an incident…Cole went off the handle a little bit and someone called the police. They showed up and arrested him on the spot. I didn't tell mom or _Walker _anything about the party, they didn't even know I went, but the cops showed up at the penthouse the next morning, saying I had to make a statement, and I went down to the station, and I did, I made a statement.

**Todd**- A statement? What the hell happened at this party?

**Starr**- I'll get to that. Anyway, then they brought Cole in with, um, with his mother.

Starr can mention who his mother is now. She thinks it over, and decides that she'll just focus on hers and Cole's story for now. The summary of it, of course. Then, she can tell him about Marty…and that she knows about Marty in the first place.

**Starr**- …And the police got the results of Cole's drug test from the night before. It turned out that he had been taking steroids.

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Oh, he sounds like a winner already.

**Starr**- (defensive) He was under a lot of pressure at the time. And he had lost his dad not that long before. He was just in a really bad spot, and he was _sixteen_. He just made a mistake.

**Todd**- Yeah, but his "mistake" involved _you_. I'm not a big fan of that. And-and you're still being vague. I'm not just gonna let this party "incident" go. What _exactly _happened at that party?

**Starr**- He just lost his temper. He got in a fight with some guy, and he lost his temper with me a little bit, but _relax_, he wasn't violent with me, he didn't hurt me, or even try to. I swear.

**Todd**-…Since this is only the beginning of the story, I can _try _to move past it. You say nothing too serious happened and it _was _years ago. He got off the steroids after that?

**Starr**- Yeah, of course.

**Todd**- Yeah, and I'm still not okay with it, but just keep going.

**Starr**- Well, after that, all the parents sort of decided from that point on that Cole and I should stay away from each other.

**Todd**- Let me guess, you didn't listen.

**Starr**- I'm your daughter, aren't I?

**Todd**- Oh is that the game now? You use it against me?

**Starr**- No, I just use it to make my point.

**Todd**- …Fair enough.

**Starr**- Thank you. So, after I forgave him for the steroids and how he acted at that party, we did keep seeing each other, for awhile, and things were pretty steady. We actually…(a smile creeps on her face) we fell in love.

**Todd**- Don't say that.

**Starr**- (rolls her eyes, annoyed) Fine, but it's true. We did. We even tried to run away once so we could be together, but they found us at the train station before we could leave.

**Todd**- What is it with you and running away with guys? I'm starting to see a pattern, and I'm not liking it.

**Starr**- Good observation, but what can I say? When I'm determined to be with someone, I'll do anything to make it happen. Gee, another trait from my father. Surprise, surprise.

**Todd**- Stop that.

**Starr**- (playing innocent) What?

**Todd**- You know what. Stop blaming me or-or genetics or whatever for the choices _you _made.

**Starr**- Hey, you're only taught by what you see, and I saw a lot of that stuff with you and mom.

**Todd**- Who are you, Freud? And you're getting just a _little _off-topic, by the way.

**Starr**- …Well, maybe because I'm afraid to get to the next part.

**Todd**- And now I'm afraid to hear it.

**Starr**- You should be, honestly.

**Todd**- (to himself) That's comforting.

**Starr**- …Okay, right after I turned sixteen, my life turned upside down…I, um…(takes a deep breath) I got pregnant.

**Todd**- So, it _is _true?

**Starr**- (at a near whisper) Yes.

Todd gets up and starts pacing.

**Starr**- (a little afraid) D-Dad? Are-are you okay?

When he hears her voice he stops pacing and turns to her. He looks sad and angry. She is also getting used to seeing all of these expressions on his face again. She only had pictures of him to look at from before throughout the eight years. She just wishes she wouldn't have to see this particular expression under these circumstances.

**Todd**- (dangerously quiet) You _what_?

Starr stands up, and tries to slowly move closer to him, until she is a couple feet away.

**Starr**- Dad, I'm really, really sorry, but just, don't freak out, okay?

**Todd**- (reiterating, to himself, chuckling at the ridiculousness) Don't freak out.

**Starr**- Look, it's done, it's over. It was a _long _time ago.

**Todd**- (yelling) I don't give a _damn _how long ago it was, Starr! I'm finding out _now_! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you lose some brain cells since I left or something? I mean, what? What could _possibly _have happened to make you do something so _stupid_?

Starr looks down at the ground, feeling guilty, and somewhat ashamed. She feels sixteen all over again. But, then, she gets some of her confidence back.

**Starr**- Hey! I made a _mistake_, dad. People make them all the time!

**Todd**- (yelling) No, you aren't like other people! You don't get that excuse!…(quieter, teary-eyed) When you were growing up, I mean, I-I could just look at you and _see _that you were gonna run this town. I could _see _you were smarter than everyone here. So _what _happened? What the _hell _happened to screw you up?

**Starr**- I'm not screwed up! Shockingly, considering who my parents are, but I'm not. I made a mistake, like I said. Being in love can make people do stupid things.

**Todd**- Oh, will you shut up with this "love" stuff already?

**Starr**- (yelling, confidently) No!

**Todd**- (yelling) Hey, _you _don't get to yell at _me_! _I'm _not the one in trouble right now!

**Starr**- "In trouble?" What, are you gonna give me a timeout next? Ground me? (yelling) I'm _nineteen_, and I'm a _mother_!

**Todd**- (yelling) Which you just happened to leave out in that little recap upstairs!

**Starr**- (yelling) Well, what did you _expect _me to do? Tell you every gory detail of my teen pregnancy the second I saw you?

**Todd**- (yelling) Well, I think a _pregnancy _is an important little _detail _to fill me in on!

**Starr**- (yelling, frustrated) Oh my God! Excuse me for not wanting to give you a heart attack!

**Todd**- (yelling, sarcastic) Oh, you did a great job, can't you tell?

**Starr**- (yelling) Stop being so dramatic! (normal volume) I was _going_ to tell you, alright? I was just gonna wait a little while!

**Todd**- (yelling) Oh yeah? How long, huh? Another eight years?

**Starr**- (yelling) Oh, will you _shut up_?

Todd just angrily looks at her. He realizes that he was taken aback by her attitude change during their argument, while Starr realizes that she feels that spark running through her. That spark she always used to feel when she was a kid, but seemed to fade over the years. It comes back from time to time, whenever she is determined to get something, or prove something. She felt it whenever she defended her relationship with Cole and feels it whenever she's under pressure in a situation, much like when she was on the run with James the previous summer. She feels that fire run through her, and she has to prove her point and get her way. Enough is enough. She realizes she has to cut her dad some slack, but he also needs a reality check, whether he likes it or not.

**Starr**- Look, this isn't getting us anywhere! We just need to get the facts out in the open…I _have _been in love. I…I've had sex! I have, okay?

**Todd**- I'm your father, I don't wanna hear this!

**Starr**- Oh, grow up! I was _pregnant_! I had a _baby_! It kind of goes without saying.

**Todd**- So, then, why the hell did I have to hear it?

**Starr**- Maybe because I'm trying to get it through your head that…(her voice starts to break) that I'm not the eleven year old you remember. (teary-eyed) I'm sorry, but I just…

As she gathers her thoughts, she sits on the couch, at the end farthest away from where her dad is still standing.

**Starr**-…I can't pretend to be. I'm _not _a little girl anymore, dad. I _have _a little girl. An _incredible _little girl. And I'm sorry you haven't been here, but life didn't stop while you were gone. Not even your _own _life stopped. But, you know, even if you _had _been here, you wouldn't have been able to stop me from growing up. It's harsh, but it's reality. I'm sorry. We can't run away from it anymore….All I know is, I might not be your "Shorty" anymore, but it doesn't mean I'm not still your daughter. I will _always _be _your _daughter. I know that now.

Todd goes to sit down on the other, empty end of the couch.

**Todd**- …(calmer) Maybe you're not so screwed up after all.

**Starr**- Gee, thanks.

**Todd**- I just meant…(he turns to look at her) You sounded more like yourself in the last couple minutes than you have since I first saw you a couple hours ago.

**Starr**- (smiling slightly) What, I always used to scream at you like that?

**Todd**- (also smiling slightly) Well, yeah, kinda.

**Starr**- (laughs to herself) I guess you're right. (turns to look at him) Sorry about that.

**Todd**- Don't be. You're the only person I actually don't mind being outsmarted by. Don't go spreading that around though…But most of all, I love when I can see that spark in your eyes. It lets me know you can hold your own out there.

**Starr**- (teary-eyed) Thanks, dad.

**Todd**- Oh, don't go soft on me now.

**Starr**- (laughs) Sorry.

Starr slides a little bit closer towards her dad on the couch.

**Starr**- …You know, even though my recent track record might not prove it, I _can _handle myself. I've been able to make it through some pretty nasty situations. It only made me a stronger person. Made me stronger for my daughter.

Todd is still not used to hearing Starr talk like this. She really is an adult. She obviously was somewhat reckless as a teenager, but it really isn't a crime. He realizes that now. He also realizes how much she has matured. That is what has made her so different. Deep down, she's still the same old Shorty, but she's grown up. She's had to. She's a…she's a _mother_.

**Starr**- ….She's two and a half now. Her name's Hope.

**Todd**-…Nice name.

**Starr**- Thanks. I didn't actually come up with it though, but that's a whole other story. A _long _story. And actually, I haven't even touched on the important points of this one yet.

**Todd**- Well, I have time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there's going to be more of this discussion. There's a LOT more of that storyline to touch on and I will cover all of the bases. I just liked the way this turned out and figured I'd separate the discussion. Plus, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. So PLEASE let me know what you thought! Did you like how I played out the reaction? Did you like how I gave Starr a little spark? I thought it was fitting. It was always her dad (when she was a kid) who sort of brought that out of her. I mean, she always had it, but especially with him, because he encouraged her to act that way. And, I liked the reason I came up with for why he liked it when she acted like that. What did you guys think of that? Anyway, I hope you liked it and there is more to come! There's just SO much to cover with Starr's recent history! That's what worries me if, on the show, RH does turn out to be Todd. SO much to recap in SO little time. That story could take YEARS to play out and they only have like six months. It really worries me. I realize that now even more-so after trying to write some of it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Nothing really to preface this chapter, so onto the responses!

**XSweetAshesx: **I'm glad I can help you get your fix! And don't worry, I'm almost positive they're going to have Blair end up with RH's character, whoever that ends up being. They're setting up for it, but no matter what, my gut still tells me RH/TM will be Todd. (which makes me SO freakin' happy!) And NO the two Todds DON'T see each other next week. That spoiler was mixed up with a "down the road" spoiler. Anyway, I love how the show's making Starr already suspicious. You could see how Blair just shrugged off the "homeless man's" description, and the possibility is already crossing Starr's mind, it was clear today. So, in that sense, I predicted right in my story! Starr is the one really stuck on the possibilities! I love that! And from my own inferring, I'm almost positive that Starr is the first one to see him! SOOOO happy about that too! Back to the story, lol, I'm glad you think it's in character! And you'll find out soon. ;)

**Blueberry24: **A new reviewer! Thank you!

**Jarrfan: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Well, keep reading…

**Crimsonprincess99: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and think it's realistic! That's all I try for!

**Onesmartgoalie:** I'm SO glad you think it's in-character! That's like my favorite compliment! And I KNOW! Ugh, RH needs WAY more screen time, but from what I'm hearing, I think JULY is the month when this REALLY starts. And, honestly, I have to admit, this build-up IS kind of necessary, and the scenes really can't be much longer than they are. I mean, there's nothing else to include in them, you know? I just wish they would have him on more days each week! But screen time will be much greater a month from now, I'm sure of it!

**Arty60: **Aw, did she? Good, I was trying for their old dynamic, but with a more mature Starr. I'm glad you think I accomplished that! Thanks! I pride myself on being able to write decent dialogue, especially for the Mannings, and the characters connected to them.

**Jeremy Shane:** Thanks! No, I think Gigi's a goner. And Jack…ugh, Jack…I'm worried he's going to get off for this. They need to keep him around for the RH/TM reveal. I feel like he's not going to be punished, but I don't know how they're going to redeem him…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Starr**- Okay, but, look do you really want to know _everything_?

**Todd**- Starr, I wasn't here for a lot of things that I obviously should've been here for. The least I can do is let you explain it all to me.

Starr turns and looks at him, unsure. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. These stories aren't pretty at all.

**Starr**-…You're sure?

**Todd**- _Yes_.

**Starr**-…Okay, fine…But I warned you…Alright, now you know that I was pregnant, but there's a lot more to it than that…When I first found out I was, I couldn't tell anyone, well, anyone except my best friend, the one I told you about, Langston.

**Todd**- Why couldn't you tell anyone?

Starr hesitates for a moment. Should she tell the _whole _truth? It gets a little graphic. Is it worth it?

**Starr**-…(lying) Well, every pregnant teenager is afraid for her parents to find out.

**Todd**-…No, there's more to it. It might've taken me a little while to get this skill back, but I can tell you're lying. So, you wanna try again? _Why _couldn't you tell anyone?

**Starr**-…Walker wasn't too fond of Cole or the…_situation_.

**Todd**- What "situation"?

Starr figures she might as well just spill her guts now. He knows she's not telling him the truth. If he had been here, he would've known about all this stuff anyway.

**Starr**-…At a point when Cole and I were actually allowed to see each other, Walker decided we were all going to move to Hawaii, out of the blue. The details don't matter, but he was saying we were leaving the next day. Cole and I didn't like that, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice. All I wanted to do was spend my last night with Cole, so…

**Todd**- Is this where I would've covered my ears, if I hadn't said I wanted to hear _everything_?

**Starr**- Yeah…We went to Langston's old, empty house, and, uh, you can fill in the blanks. Anyway, Walker, thought I was going off to run away with Cole.

**Todd**- Not too much of a leap with your history.

**Starr**- I guess not. But eventually he found out where we were, and, um, he-he walked in on us, and it…it wasn't good. He beat Cole up pretty bad, and just really freaked out. I mean, I thought he was gonna kill him.

**Todd**- I hate to break it to you, but I probably would've done the same thing. Only, I might've actually gotten the job done.

**Starr**- Do you really want me to start feeling grateful that you weren't here?

**Todd**- Just keep going.

**Starr**- Once again, I wasn't allowed to see Cole, and to make matters even worse I lied to everyone and said nothing happened before Walker busted in the room. So, it came as a bit of a surprise to Langston when she caught me with a pregnancy test a month later. She was really there for me during that whole mess, and it was only because of her that Cole found out in the first place. If she hadn't have told him, I might not have even…Nevermind.

**Todd**- No, what? You might not have even what? You really have to knock it off with the half-truths. They're not getting you anywhere.

**Starr**- (sighs) Fine…I was going to say, I might not have even had Hope…I was actually going to have an abortion. I was at the clinic, but Langston told Cole where I was, and he showed up and stopped me. But now, it…it kills me to even think that I almost did that. I try to forget. I mean, I don't think I ever would've gone through with it, even if Cole hadn't shown up, but just to know that I went that far with it…it's scary.

Todd has no idea what to say. He never would've guessed that these would be the types of issues Starr would deal with as a teenager. He never much wanted to think about her growing up at all, but for it to happen so fast, and for her to be dealing with such adult problems when technically she was still just a kid…it breaks his heart.

**Todd**- I…I'm sorry you went through all that.

**Starr**- Thanks. There's still a lot more though.

**Todd**- Then how the hell are you still sane?

**Starr**- (laughs) I don't know, to be honest…I guess I just have great people in my life, to keep me grounded... And now, I have one more. (smiling at him, and he half-smiles in return)…But back to the story. Now, get ready for it…I ran away again.

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Never would've guessed it.

**Starr**- Well, this time Cole and I actually made it out of Llanview though. We ran away to Virginia Beach, but mom and Walker found us just a couple days after we got there. Things got a little uglier once they did find us…I guess you could say there was another, "incident." Um, Walker tried to get me to go with him back home and I wouldn't so he grabbed me, just to get me away from Cole, and he sort of pushed me off to the side. He didn't realize we were at the top of a flight of stairs…I fell.

At this, Todd feels his fist clench up, but he doesn't want to really lose his temper around Starr, especially when she's rehashing these awful stories, so he holds back.

**Starr**- And, to top it off, he beat up Cole again. We both ended up in the hospital, and thank God, _somehow _the baby was fine…Mom found out I was pregnant when I was in the hospital actually…After that, mom kept Walker away from me, and-and I decided that I wanted to give the baby up. Cole didn't exactly agree with that decision. The thing is, he thought he'd lost his mom before that, and his dad died before he even came to Llanview, so the baby would've been the only real family he had. He thought I was this awful person for not wanting to keep her.

**Todd**- Well, you were sixteen. Who would expect you to _want _that responsibility?

**Starr**- Yeah, but I realize now that I _gave _myself that responsibility. I made my choices, and they led to a baby. A baby I knew I loved, but just didn't think I was ready to raise at the time…but over time I realized I was ready.

**Todd**- And you decided to keep her.

**Starr**- Right…something else happened first though.

**Todd**- (in disbelief) More? Seriously? I already think I'm getting high blood pressure here.

**Starr**- Sorry, but there's still one more part to Hope's story. I'm just going to go through it fast though, because I don't really like to think about that time…For the first eight months of Hope's life, I…I thought she, um, I thought she died.

**Todd**- What?

**Starr**- I thought she died the night she was born. Evidently, Walker, who wasn't happy about the adoption either, was going to steal my baby. He wanted to take her, and then give her back to me when I was ready to raise her. He (teary-eyed)…he was going to let me think she had died. Luckily, he changed his mind though, and he had nothing to do with what happened to her…She was switched with another baby. A stillborn baby.

**Todd**- How did that happen?

**Starr**- Jessica.

**Todd**- Jessica? My niece Jessica? What does she have to do with this?

**Starr**- Long story short, she has DID like Aunt Viki. She's had it for years. One of her alters switched her stillborn baby with Hope, when she was alone in a room.

**Todd**- Jessica has DID? And she stole your baby? _What_?

**Starr**- It's true, believe me.

**Todd**- Wow…But did Jess know that wasn't her baby?

**Starr**- No. No, she didn't. I know she likes us to think her alters are her, but she really didn't know. She didn't keep me away from my daughter. The alters knew, she didn't. She would never willingly let me go on thinking my daughter had died. Eventually, the truth came out though, and we got Hope back and decided to keep her. It was the adoptive mother, or, well, the woman who would've adopted her, Marcie, who named her. Before she was born, she was planning on naming her Hope, and I wanted to give her that name. Jessica had actually named her Chloe, but she was only eight months, so it's not like she really knew her own name yet anyway.

**Todd**-…So, you've been raising her? _Hope_. You've been raising Hope?

**Starr**- Yeah. She's all mine.

**Todd**- Well, what about this (mocking) "great love" of yours? Her father? Where is he in this picture? You mentioned that you're not with him anymore.

**Starr**- (looking down at the ground) I know I did…

**Todd**- Care to elaborate?

**Starr**-…Cole and I can't be together right now.

**Todd**- Why not? Did the jerk just leave you here with a kid?

**Starr**- No, it's not like that. He took total responsibility. He wanted her from the start, remember? He's a great dad. We were even living together for almost a year.

**Todd**- Another mental image I'll never be free of. Thank you.

Starr rolls her eyes.

**Todd**- But that still doesn't answer my question. Why aren't you with him anymore?

**Starr**- It's…complicated.

**Todd**- And the rest of this "movie of the week" wasn't? You better tell me what you're trying to hide right now.

Starr's gaze is still focused on the ground.

**Starr**-…Cole can't be here right now.

**Todd**- Why not?

Starr decides it's now or never. It's just like ripping off a band-aid. She just has to get it all out.

**Starr**-…Because he's in jail.

**Todd**- Excuse me?

**Starr**- (quietly) I know you heard me, dad.

Todd stands up.

**Todd**- Yeah, I heard. (angry) I'm a little curious how this "good guy" landed himself in Statesville though!

**Starr**- He _is _a good guy! He only did what he did for me and Hope…Look, Hope and I were kidnapped, okay? Cole thought we were in this building that exploded. The guy who kidnapped us, Eli, he did a lot of terrible things, including the kidnapping. He had already been caught and arrested when the explosion happened, but Cole was there and saw it, and Eli was still there too. Cole did the only thing he thought to do, and grabbed a gun and-and shot him. He shot him…and he didn't survive. So, now, for killing someone who would've spent most of his life in Statesville anyway, Cole got a ten year sentence. But can you blame him? Can you honestly say if you were in his position, and you thought someone had _killed _me and mom, and the guy who did it was right in front of you, you wouldn't hurt him?

**Todd**-…(reluctantly) Yeah. Yeah, I would've done that too. But, I don't like that either. I don't like that he did the same thing I would've done. I don't like that I'm seeing similarities between myself and this kid.

**Starr**- He is _not _like you!

**Todd**- And apparently, judging by your reaction, that'd be the end of the world.

**Starr**- Well, Cole wouldn't want to be compared to you, that's all.

**Todd**- He doesn't even know me. I've never even met the kid. I know, obviously he _thought _he'd met me, but…

**Starr**- Okay, well, he knows about you though.

**Todd**- He knows I'm your father. Okay, so automatically, that means he (confused) hates me?

**Starr**-…That's not all he knows about you.

Todd begins to get a better idea of what she's talking about. So that must mean she knows as well. Oh, he never wanted this day to come. He never wanted her to have to know about his past, what he did.

**Todd**-…Oh.

Todd takes a few steps away from Starr, towards the doors to the patio. He just stares out the glass doors, unsure where this conversation is going to go.

**Starr**-…Yeah, I know about what happened in college, dad…Cole knows too. He knows what you did (takes a deep breath) to his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so just one more aspect of their "catching up" to cover. You like how I'm actually covering everything? I doubt the show's going to do the same, which sucks, but I'm hoping to be surprised and they actually will do it. Anyway, after this chapter, it will be more than just Starr and Todd. So PLEASE let me know what you thought! : )


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, first, I just have to comment on the scenes we got today with "TM"! Was that Classic Todd or what? The more we see of him, the more convinced I am that he's Todd! I really don't care about the photo flashbacks or memorized facts or whatever. I think it's just to throw us off because it was so obvious at first that he was Todd. I mean, I still have my moments of doubt but the more I see that, no matter what, RH is actually playing Todd Manning, the more convinced I am. Brainwashing can only implant **facts **NOT a **personality **or **mannerisms**! And how much do you guys love the little bond they're creating with him and Sam? It's SO a copy of CJ/Sarah! Didn't he even save their lives too? Wasn't there some car crash or something with them and Jessica and Marty that he saved them all from? I haven't actually seen that, I've just heard of it.

Anyway, onto the story. You guys blew me away with reviews for the last chapter! More reviews for that one than any other! Nine reviews! And I'm over 3,000 hits! I really can't believe how much attention this story is getting and I can't thank you guys enough! It means so much, because I take my writing seriously, and I'm glad you like it! So, onto my responses to my reviewers:

**Kbradley926: **A new reviewer! Thanks so much for commenting! _Am _I writing him well? Thanks so much! And don't worry, there will be plenty of Starr/Todd in the story, the following chapters just won't be solely them after this one. I just had to get him fully caught-up on what's happened.

**XSweetAshesx: **Well, as you can see, Todd figured it out, but Starr does still state it in the opening line. Friday's episode was great! This story is definitely JPL's best work to date and Austin and Ilene Kristen (Roxy) did some great work as well! Honestly, your desired outcome for the Two Todds story is how I believe it will end up. I don't think TSJ is Todd, but I feel he will somehow be redeemed and Tea will still end up with him. A lot of people love the chemistry that FL/TSJ have so I think that's how it will end. And Blair will end up with RH's Todd; apparently in an interview from the Emmys, KDP even said she thinks Blair will end up with RH's Todd lol. Anyway, thanks for the review as always!

**Jarrfan: **Thank you! I try! Well here you go!

**Melissa: **Another new reviewer! Thanks! : ) Well, I think what we're seeing onscreen will be much better this time next month. Hard to imagine what it will even be a few months from now. I'm curious where this is going; the clock is ticking now. Time's running out.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks! Here's more!

**Arty60: **Haha thanks! Yeah, I know the show definitely won't be this in-depth, and it's not completely necessary, but at least now we have some idea what it would've been like. As long as you think I wrote it well enough, these can be like the deleted Starr/Todd scenes or something lol. And _starting _to get into it? You weren't before? Should I be offended? Lol

**Onesmartgoalie: **I know! I was just dying for them to revisit those stories (especially the Starr/Cole/Hope stuff) with RH's Todd, because I'd just love to see how he'd handle the story. Because, whether or not people were fans of Starr/Cole as a couple, them as a storyline were BRILLIANT! Having Todd's daughter and Marty's son end up together and have a child, bonding Todd and Marty forever: poetic! Just beautifully written. Can't get over it. I had to touch on it in the story, obviously, and I can't wait for the show to get to this stuff!

**Crimsonprincess99: **Aww thank you! Well, you'll find out soon!

**ThePhoenixandtheDragon: **ANOTHER new reviewer! Thanks so much! And we'll see…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Starr**- Cole, is Cole _Thornhart_; Patrick Thornhart and Marty Saybrooke's son…

Todd is frozen. All he can do is blankly stare at the atmosphere displayed through the glass doors. Starr knows about Marty. She knows what he did. He never wanted her to find out who he was back then. It was one of the reasons he almost thought she'd be better off never knowing him. No kid should have to go through finding out something like that. Even though he _should've _known that this day was eventually going to come, he didn't. Starr had always been his buddy, his pal, and most importantly, his friend. He always knew, deep down, that it was partly because she was so pure and innocent, and unaware of his demons. She only knew the good parts of him; she only _was _the good part of him. She never knew about the ugliness, and that was why it was always so easy to be around her. Now that she knows about this, could that change? Could he lose their relationship for good? Is his past finally coming back to haunt him again?…Of course it is. And, of course, another innocent kid had to become involved in this mess. He and Marty Saybrooke share a _grandchild_. Marty's son ended up with his daughter. Oh yes, the past has come back with a vengeance this time. He will never be free of it. This is only the proof. Starr and Cole Thornhart's _daughter _is the proof. He is shaken from his dark thoughts as Starr breaks the silence. He still cannot bear to face her, so his gaze remains fixed on the landscape in front of him.

**Starr**- …I know this isn't the first time you've heard either one of those names…

Starr gets up and walks towards the same doors her father is facing. She stands behind him, as he still stands with his back to her, not making any sound or movement.

**Starr**- Nothing to say?…I just poured my heart out to you, telling you all about the hell I've been through the past few years, and you can't even look at me right now? I put it out there, and now we need to deal with it. I _know_. I know what you obviously never wanted me to know. Just please say _something _so we can start to move past it.

**Todd**-(still with his back to her) …You're right. I never wanted you to have to find out.

**Starr**- Well, you had to know it was inevitable. There was no way I'd never find out, especially because of my relationship with Cole. Although, I found out before I even met him.

Todd finally turns around.

**Todd**-…Just go.

**Starr**- (confused) What?

**Todd**- Thank you for even seeing me in the first place, but I'm sure it was hard for you. I won't make you stay here any longer. So, just leave. It's okay to leave now. I understand.

He walks over the bookshelves, making sure not to pass Starr or even go near her as he did. He stands with his back to her once again. He wants to make this as easy as possible for both of them; a clean break and then she can forget all about him. Starr stands there, looking perplexed for a moment, and then follows him, and stops once she is a few steps away.

**Starr**- No, I don't think you _do _understand actually. I'm not going anywhere…_I still love you, dad_.

Todd slowly turns around again.

**Todd**- Starr, you don't have to say that.

**Starr**- It's the truth. I _do _love you. I'm not sure how sometimes, but I do. I _have _made peace with your past, but it doesn't mean that I forgive it. I'm not sure that's even possible, especially considering that it involves my daughter. She's has to find out about it someday too, and I'm going to have to answer a lot of hard questions. I have to tell her what (on the verge of tears) grandpa did to grandma. And that _does _make me want to hate you sometimes…but I can't. I just can't hate you, no matter what you do, and no matter how much I've wanted to, at times. I mean, I thought you caused me to fall down a flight of stairs when I was pregnant, and I thought you were going to steal my daughter, yet I still loved you. And, now, it's only easier because I know you didn't do those things.

**Todd**- (quiet) Yeah, but it doesn't make what I _did _do, any better.

**Starr**- No, it doesn't…I'm not afraid of you, you know. I can see that you think I am, or that I should be and you're trying to be careful around me, but you can stop. I'm not scared of you. I know that you would never hurt me.

**Todd**- I wouldn't. I would _never _hurt you, Starr. I'm glad you know that. But, come on, you must think I was a monster.

**Starr**- Well, I know you're not _now_. I know you wouldn't do anything like that _now_. What gets to me is the fact that you _used to _be like that. You _were _capable of doing something that…_terrible_…(looking at the floor) Maybe, in the past, you _would've _scared me.

Todd decides that it's finally time to somewhat explain himself. As he does, he still feels too guilty to even look at his daughter. Instead, he looks past her, and off to the side, and down at the floor; his gaze slowly shifts around.

**Todd**-…I was a different person back then. I was violent, and angry…_angrier._ I really didn't care about anyone or anything. I only knew how to hurt people.

**Starr**- Because _you _were hurt? I mean, your dad, he hurt _you_, right?

Todd looks at Starr, surprised that she knows that. He doesn't want to get into details of that right now, so he just lets her know that she is right.

**Todd**- …Yeah

He swallows hard, and then looks away from her again.

**Todd**…But, over time, somehow I learned to care. I met people who helped me see that I could be good. That I _could _care, and that I _did_.

**Starr**- (quiet) Did mom happen to be one of those people?

Starr looks up at her father, awaiting her answer, as he finally manages to look into her eyes, knowing he had made it through the worst part of this.

**Todd**- Yeah. Yeah, she was one of them. But then…then I met _you_…You made me realize that there really was some good in me. There had to be, because you were _from _that part of me. You were the good. You are. You still are. You have it in you to still be able to look me in the eye and say you love me, knowing what you know. I don't understand it.

**Starr**- I can love you because I know that you love me. I've always been able to see how much you've loved me, and now I have a better idea of why I mean so much to you…When I look at you, I don't see someone who would do that. I never did. I really do know that you were a different person back then. I know you've changed…(teary-eyed) You're not an evil person, dad. You _do _have good in you. I've seen it my whole life. And no matter what you've done, that hasn't changed. It won't, okay? I promise.

She surprises him as she wraps her arms around him.

**Todd**- (teary-eyed) I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Starr…

Starr pulls away from him and looks up at him.

**Starr**- You let your guard down. You let yourself care about people, like you said. You know, people can see when you care about them, and love them, because your love runs deep, believe it or not…And you might've done some really ugly things, but you weren't beyond redemption. You were never all bad. The good was _always _there. I think you just needed some help. And I'm really glad people were there for you when you needed them. Otherwise, I might not even be here…

**Todd**- You're pretty wise for a teenager.

**Starr**- I'm not just any teenager. I'm "Oh Great One," remember?

Starr gives him a small smile. Todd just looks at her, in disbelief. How did she turn into this incredible young woman in front of him? So kind and loving and forgiving…such the opposite of him. She amazes him.

**Todd- **Yeah. I do…Well, Oh Great One, I _do _love you. More than you could ever know.

A few silent seconds go by, as they both have tears in their eyes. Their moment is interrupted when they hear the doorbell ring in the foyer. They both immediately look to the closed double doors. They are somewhat worried, so Starr steps over to the doors, to see if she can hear who it is, and make sure that whoever it is doesn't come into the living room. Starr is surprised as she recognizes the voice talking to Viki. She seems confused as to why this person is here. The confusion is evident on her face, as she tells her dad who it is.

**Starr**- It's _mom_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, I had to leave you a little cliffhanger to get the story moving again haha! How do you like that? :p So what did you guys think of how I dealt with the rape? I left their dialogue about it very vague because, obviously, neither one of them would be comfortable talking about any of it in specifics, so I tried to keep it as realistic as I could. And I made Starr so comforting and forgiving because I had to take it into account that Starr has known about this for years, and she has already come to terms with it. However, it is of course, still difficult for Starr to talk about it at all. But, overall, it was more about Todd dealing with her now knowing. But what did you think? PLEASE let me know what you thought of it, and maybe some predictions! Keep those amazing reviews coming! I love them!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that I ended the last chapter where I did for a reason. I wanted to do a little parallel : ) This is the clip I paralleled and I reference it in the first paragraph. Y O U T U B E .com/watch?v=zCacDpp0nUQ Now, come on, that's a pretty awesome parallel, if I do say so myself lol.

Now, to respond to my reviewers:

**Jarrfan: **Thank you so much! I tried to make it as poignant as I could.

**XSweetAshesx: **Oh wow, you tweeted about my story? Awesome! Yeah, I can't wait for those TM scenes today! They should be good! I don't know if Sam's involved though. And about what KDP said, I think the primetime thing was just her idea/opinion. I haven't heard anything about it, and I have seen the proof, OLTL is the highest rated ABC soap right now and 3 overall! Doesn't matter though unfortunately. I really think this is the end of the road for AMC and OLTL. ABC has been made offers by other networks and have turned them down out of spite and selfishness. They just want the shows to die. ABC is truly disgusting at this point and after OLTL ends, I will never watch the network again. As it is, OLTL and GH are the only things I'd ever watch on ABC. And only GH because I'll support a soap, even though I don't like it that much. Oh, but OLTL did have a primetime episode once. It was centered around Todd, but I don't know if it happened because of the character. Apparently it was in 1998 and it was the stuff when he took people hostage in a cabin trying to find out who killed Georgie Phillips (whoever that was lol; I was too young to remember this stuff, I just watched it online) because everyone was blaming/framing him. He wanted to prove he was innocent, so he strapped fake dynamite to himself, and tried to scare everyone into confessing. It was one of those episodes that apparently aired in primetime. That stuff was EXCELLENT though! If you love RH, you NEED to watch that stuff and the following "fake" DID stuff, when he tried to get out of going to jail for doing that. HIGHLY recommended! Amazing work in that storyline and especially the DID one! Anyway, about the story, lol, thank you so much! I'm glad you think it's amazing haha! I'm glad you were teary-eyed!

**Onesmartgoalie:** Yeah, I'm glad you understood the layers and complexities I tried to put into it. I'm glad that came through! I can't wait to see them interact either, it shouldn't be long for their scenes or the RH/KA ones. The RH/KA ones were taped like 2 weeks ago, so just a few more weeks I think! I'm really just so curious what their reactions will be! And, I know, no matter who they say TM is, I don't care, RH is playing Todd Manning, that's all I know!

**Blueberry24:** They will be coming into the story, don't worry. You'll have to wait and see…

**ThePhoenixandtheDragon: **Thanks! You'll have to see…

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks so much! Here you go…

**Arty60:** Oh wow, you're favorite? Thanks! You'll have to read and find out if they do! I'm glad you think it's in character; thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

As Viki hears the doorbell, she answers the door, first checking that the double doors to the living room are still closed; they are. To her surprise, Blair, is at the door. All she can think is that Todd, the real Todd, is in the other room with his and Blair's daughter. She has a moment of déjà vu. She thinks back to being in this exact situation many years ago. Starr was just a baby. In fact, it was the day she had first introduced her brother to his daughter. The irony is evident now. She first brought them together, and now she was just able to bring them back together. She is lost in that thought, and it takes just a second for Blair's greeting to register.

**Blair**- Hi, Viki.

Viki shakes off those thoughts now, and figures that she must let Starr and Todd know somehow that it is Blair at the door.

**Viki**- (subtly louder) Blair. Blair, what are you doing here?

Viki hopes they heard her.

**Blair**- Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something, but before I do, um, I saw Starr's car out front. Is she here? I didn't know she was stopping by again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the double doors, Starr's eyes go wide as she hears that her mom knows she is there. There is no way Viki could explain Starr's way out of being there. Her mother knows what car she drives, as well as her license plate number, and that she doesn't know anyone else on the block. She knows she's in the house. Immediately, Starr rushes back over to her father on the other side of the room, as she worriedly tells him what's going on.

**Starr**- (whispering) She knows I'm here! What do we do?

**Todd**- (quietly) Just relax, she doesn't know you're in this room.

At that moment, the ringer on Starr's phone goes off in her purse. Unfortunately, it was on pretty loudly. Starr and Todd's eyes both shift to her bag, which is on the floor near the couch.

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Smooth.

**Starr**- (quietly) Shut up.

Starr tries to hurriedly turn the sound off, but it is too late. Viki only had time to quickly confirm that Starr had stopped by a little while ago before they both heard the phone ringing in the other room. Blair recognized it as Starr's ring tone.

**Blair**- (laughing to herself) Well, I think I just found her.

Starr and Todd try to deal with the situation in the living room after she turns the phone on silent, but still remains holding it in her hand.

**Starr**- (whispering) She had to hear that! What are we supposed to do? I mean, do you want to see her?

**Todd**- (quietly) Not now. Not like this.

Starr sighs, frustrated, and pushes her father in the direction of the glass doors, leading to the patio. She steps to her side and opens the doors, and then proceeds to push him farther out onto the patio.

**Starr**- (sarcastic) And people wonder why I'm a procrastinator.

She quickly shuts the doors as Todd rolls his eyes at her. He stands up against the side of the house, next to the glass. Somehow, they managed to do this just in time, because just as she shut the doors, and looked as if she was standing in a natural position, her mother approached the other doors. Viki had managed to stall for a moment, saying that Starr might be answering the call, and she didn't think they should interrupt her, but they did not hear any voices so Blair decided to just go in.

**Viki**- (trying to call to her and stop her) Blair.

**Blair**- (smiling) Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming by, but I just saw your car parked outside.

**Starr**- Oh, I just left my, um, mp3 player here yesterday. It fell out of my bag, so I figured on my way home, I'd stop by to pick it up. Then, Aunt Viki and I started visiting. I must've lost track of time.

Viki looks around the room, wondering where Todd went. Her earlier déjà vu allows her to remember how this ended up last time. To see if she is right, she begins, to nonchalantly move to the other side of the room. She starts to open one of the doors a bit to peek around to see if he is out there.

**Starr**- So, what are _you _doing here, mom?

Blair is about to answer her, but is distracted when she wonders what Viki is doing over by those doors.

**Blair**- Viki?

Just as Viki does see Todd off to the side, she hears Blair. He hears her too, and gives Viki a look letting her know that she better not blow this for him. Viki turns around, as Starr also hopes their cover isn't blown.

**Viki**- Yes?

Blair gives her a questioning look, wondering what she's doing. Viki realizes, and makes up an easy excuse.

**Viki**- Oh, I just thought I'd let some fresh air in. The weather's just been beautiful this week, hasn't it?

**Blair**- Oh. Not a bad idea. I love this early summer weather, myself.

Starr, Viki, and Todd are relieved that Blair bought the explanation. However, at this moment, Todd tries to peek through the very far edge of the door to see Blair. He gets a quick glimpse before he returns to his previous position. It's unbelievable. It's as if time stood still for her. She looks exactly how he remembers her from eight years earlier. Inside, Starr tries to steer the conversation back to where it was.

**Starr**- So, mom, you were going to tell me why you came here too?

**Blair**- Right. Um, I just wanted to talk to your Aunt Viki about something, which I actually haven't gotten to do yet.

**Starr**- Well, I guess that's my cue to leave then. I'll leave you guys to talk.

Viki still realizes that they need to leave the room for at least a few moments to give Todd a chance to go back upstairs. She comes up with an idea.

**Viki**- You know, Blair, why don't we get something to drink first? Or even something to eat, maybe? Then we can come back here and enjoy some of that fresh air, and talk about it whatever it is you want to talk about.

**Blair**- That sounds great actually. Even though I love the weather, the heat definitely makes me thirsty.

**Viki**- Great. Starr, would you like to join us and get something for yourself in the kitchen before you go?

Starr decides to decline, so she can stay behind for a minute and say goodbye to her dad as he comes back inside.

**Starr**- Um, no thanks. I'm okay. I think I'm just gonna head home. Maybe take Hope in the pool for a little while. So, uh, bye Aunt Viki. (she hugs her aunt)

**Viki**- Goodbye, Starr.

**Starr**- (whispering) Thank you, again.

As they pull away, Viki winks at her in response.

**Viki**- So, Blair, why don't we go get those drinks in the kitchen?

**Blair**- Alright. (to Starr) I'll see you back at home sweetie, okay?

Starr makes it look as if she is getting ready to leave and picks her bag up off the floor, dropping her phone back in it and zipping it up.

**Starr**- Yeah. I, uh, I'll let myself out, Aunt Viki.

At that, Viki and Blair head into the kitchen, as Starr quickly opens the glass doors all the way, letting her father in, and then putting them back exactly the way Viki had left them.

**Starr**- (quietly) You have to get back upstairs, _now_.

**Todd**- Hey, _I'm _still the parent here, you can't boss me around.

**Starr**- Uh, FYI, I might not be _your _parent, but I _am _a parent, _and _legally an adult, so I can boss around whoever I want. Now, get upstairs.

Starr starts to push him once again, closer to the double doors leading to the foyer.

**Todd**- Okay, okay.

Once they get to the stairs in the foyer, they both stop. Starr hugs her dad goodbye, once again.

**Starr**- (quietly) I may hate what you did, but I love _you_. Don't forget that, okay?

As the hug ends, Todd doesn't even respond to what she says, but Starr knows he heard her, and knows that she meant it, just from the way he looks at her.

**Starr**- (quietly) I'll be back soon.

Starr walks to the front door and opens it. She gives her dad once last quick smile.

**Starr**- Bye.

Todd gives her a small smile as well. Once Starr shuts the door and leaves, Todd heads back up the stairs. He stops once he goes up just a few steps, wondering if, possibly, he could just show himself to Blair and be done with it right now. He considers it for a few seconds, but as he hears footsteps and voices heading in his direction, he instinctively finishes walking up the first flight of stairs. However, he just stands at the top of the stairs, as Viki and Blair return. He can still listen in on the conversation. Viki is relieved as she sees there will not be anymore craziness today, as Starr has left, meaning she got her father back upstairs already. She is calmer now, as she and Blair head back into the living room, now each with a glass of water in their hands. Meanwhile, Todd takes a few steps down the stairs so he can hear a bit better, but still will not be seen. Viki left the double doors opened, so it should be easy to hear. In the living room, Blair takes a seat on the couch and Viki sits in the chair across from the couch, placing her glass on the coffee table.

**Viki**- So what did you come here to talk about?

Blair takes a sip of her water and then places it on the coffee table.

**Blair**- Well…Starr was telling me last night about her visit with you yesterday.

**Viki**- Oh?

**Blair**- Yeah. You know, about this…Todd situation?

On the steps, Todd wonders what she is talking about. Then he realizes, Starr saw him, that's what she was talking to Viki about yesterday. Viki told him that after she left. Starr must have told Blair about it too. Great. So practically everyone knows he was lurking around town. This isn't good.

**Viki**- Yes, I-I know what you mean.

**Blair**- Well, that's the problem. I _don't_. I don't know what any of it means.

**Viki**- I'm not sure I understand.

**Blair**- Who is this person, Viki? Who is this person who looks exactly like Todd? I mean, I keep telling Starr not to worry about it, but I'm not sure how convincing I am considering I'm worrying about it myself. Thank you, by the way, for helping her clear her head yesterday.

**Viki**- It was no problem.

**Blair**- Good…Because, I was hoping you could help me do the same.

**Viki**- I see.

**Blair**- I just need to talk someone about it. I mean, Starr told Dorian too and I've mentioned it to her, but she always hated Todd. It's not the same talking to her about this, and talking to _you_.

**Viki**- I can't disagree.

**Blair**- Yeah…So, do you have any clue what's going on? Clearly, you must have some idea. You seem so calm.

**Viki**- Well, maybe it's just because I have other pressing matters at the moment to distract me.

Blair looks down at the ground, regretful, before looking back at Viki with a hint of shame. She is bringing up something that could be so trivial, when Viki has some real problems right now.

**Blair**- Oh. Oh my God, Tess. That's right. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I feel ridiculous now getting worked up over something like _this_.

**Viki**- Blair, it's fine. Really. Tess _is _a problem, that's no secret, and I'm fighting to get her into Saint Anne's still, but you shouldn't feel ridiculous. This is an odd situation. You have every reason to worry about it.

**Blair**-…I just don't know what to think. It's so _bizarre_…I never thought I would see his face again, you know? (laughs to herself) The original one, at least. I mean, I have old pictures, but to see something from just _last week _with his face on it? I'm so confused.

**Viki**- I can understand that.

**Blair**- And what do I believe, you know? That this is just Todd's double? Right here in Llanview?

**Viki**- _Is _that what you believe?

**Blair**- I keep trying to convince Starr of it, but honestly?…I think there has to be more to it. Something strange is happening here, but I can't figure out what it is.

**Viki**- Well, what was your first instinct?

**Blair**- It's gonna sound crazy, but when Starr first showed me that video, all I could think was…"That's him. That's Todd. _That _is my kids' father."

Todd can't believe she just said that. Does she really believe it was him? Just like that?

**Blair**- I won't lie; I let myself go there…But then I snapped out of it realized that it's _impossible_. He can't be Todd.

And at that, Todd thinks, "Of course not. It can never be that easy." Blair looks at Viki, awaiting some kind of agreement.

**Viki**- I suppose not…Look, Blair, I don't think you should be worrying yourself over this so much. I mean, I think you should only worry _when _or even _if _this man comes around again. Until then, we can wonder what the true story is, but it's pointless to worry about it. Do you know what I mean?

**Blair**- I know. I just can't help but wonder…Don't you wonder? Aren't you curious?

**Viki**- Of course.

**Blair**- How did you react when you first saw him?

**Viki**- I had pretty much the same reaction as you, actually. I flashed back to a lot of memories, both good and bad, and automatically thought it was him…But, then reality hit me, much like it hit you.

**Blair**- It just kills me that there really isn't anything we can do about it…Well, I think I've taken up enough of your day.

Blair stands up and gets ready to leave. Viki stands up as well.

**Viki**- Oh it was no trouble, Blair. It was very nice to see you.

**Blair**- Thanks. You too. It just felt really good to get some of this off my chest. I can't really talk to Starr about it. _I _have to be _her _rock, not the other way around, you know?

**Viki**- I think all mothers know that. However, that is one benefit of having grown daughters. Even though we may hate that they're adults, now we can count on them much more for support or just a shoulder to cry on.

**Blair**- That _is _a nice perk, but I just don't want to make this harder on her than it is. She's confused enough already now, without me letting her know I'm having trouble with this too.

Well, Viki knows now that Starr won't be having such a hard time with it anymore.

**Viki**- She did seem much better today though. I think she might be getting past it.

**Blair**- At least one of us is…

Viki hates this. She wishes she could just tell her the truth already. However, she knows the truth will come out soon enough. She just hates that this is causing so much trouble already.

**Blair**- …I better head home now too.

The two begin to walk out of the living room and into the foyer. As Todd hears them coming, he quietly goes all the way up the stairs and continues up to the attic. Once they make it into the foyer, Viki opens the front door.

**Blair**- Thanks for listening, Viki.

Blair hugs her goodbye.

**Viki**- I'm always here if you need to talk.

**Blair**- I appreciate that. Bye.

**Viki**- Goodbye.

Blair walks away and Viki storms up to the attic. She opens the attic door and shuts it pretty hard. Todd had only gotten back up there a moment ago, unbeknownst to Viki. He was just standing in the middle of the attic, still trying to process everything that had happened that day, and everything he had found out.

**Viki**- I'm still lying for you, Todd. I hate this.

**Todd**- (somewhat angry) Well, how about lying _to _me? I'm not so sure you hate that. You've been doing a hell of a lot of it.

**Viki**- I was not lying to you. I was waiting for Starr to tell you herself. I was only trying to do what I thought was best. I thought it'd be better coming from her than me.

**Todd**- Oh, so you think it was _best _for her to have to tell me to my face that she knows about Marty? That she…she had a kid with Marty's son?

**Viki**- Ah, so you _do _know everything now?

**Todd**- Oh yeah. I know everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I thought that was a good place to stop. I think I'm going to continue this Todd/Viki scene in the beginning of the next chapter, and I'm still thinking about what else I'm going to include in the next update, but don't worry I still have a LOT of plans for this story! I'm just _starting to bring in other characters. A lot more will be brought in too, don't worry. So, you guys know the drill, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! I love to hear your thoughts! What did you think of the total parallel I did? And, when I was writing some of this, I totally felt like I was writing scenes like what we're seeing on the show now lol. There was some Todd lurking and eavesdropping haha. Or, well, on the show it's "TM" but whatever!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay, so, before I start off guys, have you heard the news? I was shocked reading it the other day! And ******SPOILER ALERT****** if you don't read them…...

TSJ's stops taping the middle of next month! Meaning, since they tape two months ahead at the most, he'll be gone by September! I don't mean that in excitement, just SHOCK! I can't believe they broke that news; I think that gives away who the real Todd is! Why wouldn't the show end with the real one, hmm? Our guess was right, guys…...

Anyway, just had to share that and comment on it! BTW, I'm over 4,000 hits now and I got TEN reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! So, onto my responses, I have to try to be brief because there are so many lol, we'll see how that goes!

**Onesmartgoalie: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the interactions! And, about the show, I honestly care so little about Jack right now and think he is such an awful character that I'm happy no more airtime was wasted on him. I know it's harsh, but that's seriously how I feel. I just hate the way he's being written…and played, to be brutally honest. They really needed to find, like, a new RH to sell a story like this. There are young talents like that out there, I just don't know why OLTL doesn't hire them anymore. At least, not in the past few years, they haven't, with the exception of KM (Dani), IMO.

**Crimsonprincess99: **Thanks, hope you like the new chapter!

**Lauren: **Thanks! I know, I'm impatient too, that's why I wrote it lol! I love the story too, but it's moving so slowly! It's not supposed to pick up for another few weeks either, which sucks. Anyway, keep reading and I'm glad I'm giving you your fix haha!

**Arty60:** Yeah, she would have to have doubts, realistically. I'm glad you liked the interaction! I'm trying to write for old school Starr/Todd, but I'm trying to mature the interaction a little bit as well. I hope I'm succeeding. And I tried hard on the talk with Viki. In watching a lot of old clips, they're talks always had such depth, and I tried to create that here. I feel I could've done better, and might revisit it again, to add some more things in, in another chapter, under different circumstances, but for now, I'm pretty happy with what I wrote, let me know what you thought!

**XSweetAshesx: **Yeah, I kind of get your obsession. Again, I was not really familiar with him other than knowing he was the "old Todd" until I watched old clips when I heard he was coming back. I automatically loved him as Todd. He's awesome; so talented, and has an intensity I just love! And about the TM "scene" you referred to…he puts those Ford brothers to shame IMO, because you have to have an…"attitude" to go along with the body, you know? Yeah, I'm not an ABC fan either, btw. And I couldn't have them face to face just yet. I had so many chapters of Starr/Todd being reunited that I felt like I was actually writing a soap, where it was one day for like a week, you know? Lol. I had to just move along in time and end this day already. I'm not a fan of too much lurking either, but it worked for this chapter.

**Crystal: **Thank you so much! I'm SO happy that you think it's realistic; that's something I ALWAYS try to make sure I do, write realistic dialogue. And about Starr turning on "imposter Todd;" I felt like the only thing she would feel for him right now is anger and betrayal. I didn't make that clear before, so I mentioned it in this chapter, but I'm trying to save it up for when she actually does have some blowup with him. But, if someone, someone whose name you don't even know, pretended to be your father for years? And as far as she knows, "imposter" may even know where her dad's been and what happened to him. She thought this person was the same dad she grew up with, and now he's a complete stranger. Now isn't the time she'd be focusing on good memories with him. Betrayed is the best way I can put it. Do you get what I mean?

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks! Yeah, maybe he'll know how to handle Jack; you never know.

**ThePhoenixandtheDragon: **I had to drag it out a bit, I'm sorry! I want that for the real show lol, and it sounds like KDP does too. I saw an Emmy interview, and she just comes out and says it. Pretty bold, I like it.

**Jarrfan:** That's okay, I appreciate all of my comments! Thanks, and I hope you like the next chapter!

**Jamison08:** Well, I'm glad you like it so much that you're so impatient for an update lol! Truth is, I was kind of stuck writing this chapter. I was deciding on what to include, so I'm sorry it took so long, I know I hate when that happens with stories I read. So, here's your update!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Viki**- I'm sorry that Starr had to talk to you about that, but she _did _have to.. You had to work it out together, just the two of you. I couldn't help you with that, as much as I'm sure you think I could have or should have.

**Todd**-…She knows Marty. I never wanted her to even _find out _about Marty, let alone meet her and get to know her.

**Viki**- I'm sorry. But, you had to expect that this day would come eventually. You had to know that she was going to find out.

**Todd**- You know, I keep hearing that, but _why_? Why should I have expected her to find out? I wasn't exactly _anticipating _telling her, and to be honest, I don't know if I ever _would've _actually told her.

**Viki**- You do realize that your name carries a pretty well-known reputation in this town, don't you? If you didn't tell her, she would've found out from someone else.

**Todd**- Someone like, Marty? You know, if _Marty _had never come back to this damn town, we could've avoided this whole mess!

**Viki**- (stern) _Don't_, Todd. Don't you _dare _put this on Marty!

**Todd**- Look, I…I'm not, alright? But if she had never come back here in the first place, then Starr never would've met Mcpoet the Second (Viki rolls her eyes), and the bastard never would've knocked up _my daughter_!

**Viki**- Well, you know what? It happened. Deal with it. Starr _did _find out what you did. Marty _did _come back here. Starr _did _meet her, and she _did _meet Cole. And now, she and Cole _do _have a daughter. These are the facts, Todd. This is reality. You can't change it.

**Todd**- It's a sick and twisted reality, if you ask me…I guess it wasn't enough of a cosmic joke for me to end up with a _daughter_, after what I did. (angry) No, the universe just had to screw me over one more time. (sad and angry) I can never forget what I did to Marty. I can't; not now. I am tied to her forever. So is Starr… That's all I'll be able to think about when I look at this kid.

Viki just shakes her head at him in disappointment. She realizes that this situation is hard on him, facing his demons is always hard for him, but he needs to stop making this a pity party for himself. None of this was done _to _him. His own choices put him in this position.

**Viki**-…Do you think that's all Marty thinks about? No, of course not. She _loves _her granddaughter. And no matter what you say now, I know you will too. When you see that little girl, all you'll be able to think about is how much you love her. I know you, Todd. No matter what you've done in the past or how guilty you've felt for it, you have always loved your children. Now, you will love your grandchild just as much. It's not _her _fault that you have this history with her grandmother. You know that, and you won't hold it against her. That won't stop you from loving her. In fact, your past might make you love her even more.

**Todd**- And why is that?

**Viki**-…Her name is Hope, you know.

**Todd**- Yeah, I know. So what?

**Viki**- Well, her name really does suit her. That child is the greatest representation of hope in _your _life. Despite all of the darkness in your past, she is the bright light of your future. She can be the new beginning. She can be your chance to finally move on from your guilt.

**Todd**- (sarcastic) Yeah, that's not too much pressure to put on the kid.

**Viki**- It's not putting any pressure on her to love her, or for her to love you. What I'm saying is, Hope is your opportunity to change things. I'm not saying you can make up for what you did to Marty, because I really don't think that's even possible, _but,_ now you can _do right _by Marty. You can do that by loving her granddaughter; _your _granddaughter…You know, all children are miracles, blessings.

**Todd**- You've tried to give me this speech before. I don't know if it's gonna work this time, sis.

**Viki**- Can I finish, please? Thank you. Children are blessings, and although _this _child may have come about among some undesirable circumstances, she is _absolutely _a blessing. For you, I think she's more of a blessing in disguise. Although you might not realize it now, she can be the end of a very dark chapter of your life. Maybe now, you can put it to rest; let the past stay in the past. I know that guilt will always be a part of who you are, but maybe you can finally be a bit more at peace with yourself.

**Todd**- I'm sick of this psycho-babble, okay? Look, I'm never going to forget my past or my mistakes. Not _anyone _or _anything _could make that happen…But I wouldn't take my guilt out on the kid. I know none of this is _her _fault…I wouldn't let it interfere with how I feel about her.

**Viki**- I know you wouldn't.

**Todd**-…But I _do _still hate that Starr got herself in this situation…She's a teenage _mother, _and that alone leaves a really bad taste in my mouth, but, if that wasn't enough (sighs in frustration) the guy who made her that way is _behind bars _for the next ten years. He's a criminal! A _murderer_, to be more specific! And, yeah, yeah, I know. Like, _I'm _one to talk, but, _come on_. This is my _daughter _I'm talking about here. She deserves a hell of a lot better than someone that is _anything _like me.

**Viki**- Cole really isn't a bad kid. I know he's made his fair share of mistakes, but he was put through a lot the past few years. I know some of his actions still can't be excused, but he really did go through some awful things that he just didn't know how to cope with.

**Todd**- What awful things?

**Viki**- Well, I'm sorry to bring it up again, but…finding out about…about the rape. And then, he thought he lost his mother, and his daughter not too long after. And, well, you read the article about the more recent Marty situation.

Todd remembers the article. About "him" keeping Marty in his house when she had amnesia and keeping her away from her life.

**Todd**- Oh my God. (closes his eyes in regret, and quickly opens them) He thought I…again…Oh, God, did Starr know about that?

**Viki**- Yes, I'm afraid.

**Todd**- (to himself) How could she still love him after that?

**Viki**- Well, she thought he was _you_. She always held onto her good memories, although there were plenty of times she wasn't exactly thrilled with you, (correcting herself) _him…_Cole, however, was _never _a fan of yours. That's pretty understandable though.

**Todd**- I guess. Although, the warden wouldn't want to let me anywhere near this kid's cell either. I'm not exactly a fan of his, myself.

**Viki**- Okay, _that attitude_, has to go. Cole did not get a life sentence. He _will _be getting out, and when he does, he will be a part of both _his _daughter's and _your _daughter's lives. You'll need to find some way to be civil.

**Todd**- I think a _decade _might give some time for the hatred to die down.

**Viki**- As a father, you have every right to resent him, but I know this goes beyond that. So, I'm going to ask you to just give him a break, Todd. _Please_. Deep down, Cole is a good boy. And he really, _really _loves Starr _and _Hope. I've seen it with my own eyes many times, in many different ways.

**Todd**- That's not fair, Viki. You can't seriously ask me to like the kid who screwed up my daughter's life.

**Viki**- Oh, he didn't screw up her life! Starr is doing just fine. She has an enormous support system, always there to help her with Hope. And, she's doing very well in school, she's in a new relationship; she's happy. I wasn't lying about that. I mean, granted she went through hard times, but she always came out on the other side. She definitely has incredible survival skills. Much like both of her parents…Speaking of Blair, based on your grand escape earlier, I'm guessing you didn't want to see her yet.

**Todd**- No, not yet…I know she saw _me _though. Last week, I mean.

**Viki**- (answers without thinking) Yeah, that's what she wanted to talk to me about. (Viki then realizes what he just said) Wait. How did you know that? Were you listening to our conversation downstairs?

**Todd**- Yeah, what's your point?

**Viki**- Unbelievable! You can eavesdrop on Blair, but you can't actually talk to her yourself? You know, I give up! Some things just never change!

**Todd**- Oh relax. I _will _talk to her.

**Viki**- When?

**Todd**- Eventually! Would you just get off my back about this?

**Viki**- Fine. I won't push. But I'm not giving you much more time. If you don't let everyone know about this soon, then I'll just tell them myself. Do we have a deal?

Todd didn't like being forced into anything. He was the one to run the show. He never liked being backed into a corner, but this is Viki. He can make an exception. Plus, he realizes that what she's saying does make sense.

**Todd**- …(forces it out) Yeah.

**Viki**- Well, I'm very glad to hear that.

At La Boulaie, Starr decided to go along with what she told her mom, and did end up taking Hope by the pool. Now, she is sitting in a chair at the patio table with Hope in her lap, and a serene smile on her face. She is in a surprisingly good mood. She almost feels at peace, despite having to rehash everything she had to rehash, and find out everything she had to find out. All she can think about is how easy it was for her and…her dad to get their relationship back. It was like he never left…then again, she never thought he did. Yet, in some way, the interactions she'd had with her "dad" over the recent years, were almost never like the interaction she had with her dad today. And she also can't get over how she is already helping her dad scheme again, in a way. Just that one moment of helping him hide when she heard her mom coming; she had felt like she was a kid again. Not many kids crave for that kind of relationship with their dad, but she did. She didn't know that until today, though. However good she may feel right now, she knows that the situation is going to turn ugly. She can sense it. She can't think about "him" yet. All she is determined to think about is her _dad_. She finally has the dad she remembers back, and that's all she can force herself to care about at the moment. Starr is distracted and jumps in her seat a bit when she feels someone touch her shoulder. She quickly turns around relieved to see that it is only James. She starts laughing once she sees him.

**Starr**- I am gonna kill you! You scared me half to death.

**James**- (smiling) Sorry…Hi, Hope. (to Starr) Hey.

James leans down to kiss her on the cheek as his hello. He would've kissed her on the lips, but he knows Hope isn't exactly fond of him at the moment, so he refrains.

**Starr**- (smiling) Hey.

Starr pulls the chair next to her out for him to sit in.

**Starr**- Sit down.

**James**- Well, I came here to see you, but I didn't know you'd be spending any quality time with Hope out here. I don't want to step on any little toes. Are you sure this is okay?

His eyes shift over to Hope, and Starr instantly understands what he's asking.

**Starr**- Look, it's okay. I think it's good for her to see us together.

Starr can see that James still looks hesitant.

**Starr**- You're not doing anything wrong, I swear.

James gives in and sits down to join them.

**Starr**- So, what are you doing here?

**James**- I'm just checking on you. You haven't been doing too well lately. And, actually I called you a little while ago, and you didn't answer or call me back, so I was a little worried.

**Starr**- That was _you_? I'm sorry, I forgot to even check to see who that was. I didn't mean to worry you. It was just a little…hectic, earlier.

**James**- Well, it definitely doesn't seem like that had any effect on you.

**Starr**- What makes you say that?

**James**- You've had a smile on your face since the second I walked out here, even when, as you said, I scared you to death.

**Starr**- Did I?

**James**- (nods) I couldn't have missed it, if I tried. So, what gives? I mean, what happened to put you in such a good mood? You've been so down this week.

**Starr**- I know. I was. But, I just…I don't know, I think I finally got my closure on the whole situation.

**James**- That's great. How?

Starr shifts her glance from him to the greenery to her side. She already regrets that she's going to have to lie to him. She doesn't want to lie, but right now she has to.

**Starr**- Um, I had a long talk with my Aunt Viki yesterday about the whole thing, and then I talked to my mom again last night and…it just seemed to clear everything up. Actually, I forgot something at my aunt's yesterday, so I went back today to get it, and we talked some more, and it just helped even more. I feel much better now.

**James**- Just like that?

**Starr**- Yeah, believe it or not. I feel like a new person now.

**James**- Since yesterday?

**Starr**- Yeah, but maybe even more-so today.

**James**- Well, I guess I don't care how it happened. It's just really good to see you back to your old self.

**Starr**- (smiling to herself) You have no idea.

At that moment, Starr's cell phone rings and she looks down at it on the table in front of her. She sees on the screen that it is Dani calling her.

**Starr**- It's Dani.

Suddenly, she has a moment of realization. This is evident on her face, as her eyes open up a bit wider and she stares in front of her. Dani! Her dad doesn't know about Dani! He has another daughter that he doesn't even know exists! He doesn't know that he has a daughter with Tea. Does he even know that he is supposedly married to Tea again? So many questions rush into her mind, that she almost doesn't hear James trying to talk to her.

**James**- Twinkle, you okay?

**Starr**- Yeah, I just (gets herself out of the trancelike state) I just remembered something, that's all. It's, uh, it's not important.

**James**- Um, the phone's still ringing.

**Starr**- Oh, right.

Starr distractedly answers the call.

**Starr**- Hey, Dani.

**Dani**- (worried) Starr, did you hear about dad?

**Starr**- (paranoid, but tries to sound calm) What are you talking about?

**Dani**- (worried) He was arrested!

**Starr**- (shocked and confused) What?

**Dani**- Yeah! My mom just called and told me. They're trying to charge him for helping Marty Saybrooke hide out _and _escape.

Starr puts her hand on her forehead in frustration and disbelief.

**Starr**- Oh my God. Are you okay? You sound really upset.

**James**- (whispering) What's going on?

Starr puts her pointer finger up, letting him know that she needs to wait a second to answer him. She needs to help her sister first.

**Dani**- Well, I'm not great. I mean, I'm still at the hospital now, I was visiting Matthew. Destiny just left so I'm here on my own. My mom was saying she might be at the station for most of the night with dad. I'm just kind of on overload, _and _now I have toworry about dad. Do you really think he did something this time?

**Starr**- I don't know. But, hey, do you want to stay with me tonight? I can pick you up and bring you back here to Dorian's for the night, if you want. I don't think you should be alone right now.

**Dani**- Starr, you don't have to do that.

**Starr**- It's nothing, seriously. I'm on my way.

**Dani**- Only if you're sure, but thank you so much.

**Starr**- I'm your _sister_, I'm always here for you, okay?

**Dani**- Thanks. I just have to call my mom and let her know.

**Starr**- Sure. I'll see you soon.

**Dani**- See you soon. Bye.

**Starr**- Bye.

Starr hangs up the call and just looks at James, with a look of disgust on her face.

**Starr**- Have you heard of any Todd Manning headlines for today?

**James**- (confused) Um, no. Why?

**Starr**- Apparently, he was arrested.

**James**- For what?

**Starr**- (confused) They think he's been helping Marty while she's been on the run.

**James**- What? That makes no sense.

**Starr**- (irritated) Well, based on recent experience, I can tell you there's a good chance it's true then.

James clearly has no idea what she's talking about and Starr notices this.

**Starr**- Nevermind.

Starr stands up, with Hope in her arms.

**Starr**- I have to go inside and get us both out of these bathing suits and into some clothes. Dani's really worried about this, and everything going on with Matthew, and Tea's gonna be at the station tonight trying to help dad.

Starr already finds herself having a hard time calling him dad. She is angry with him; feels betrayed by him. She literally doesn't even know who he is, but for her dad and his secret, she needs to keep up a convincing act.

**Starr**- Anyway, Dani would've been home alone, so I offered for her to spend the night here.

**James**- Isn't her uncle there?

**Starr**- My mom told me the other day that he had to go out of town for business or something. Either way, I think she just needs some sister bonding tonight.

**James**- It's good that you guys have each other, especially during stuff like this.

**Starr**- Yeah. It's kind of nice actually. Having a little sister I can take care of. Okay, I'm getting way too distracted. I have to go get changed.

**James**- Then, I think I better go.

**Starr**- Okay, but (smiling) thank you for coming by to check on me.

**James**- I'm glad to see you so much better.

They lean in to kiss goodbye, but then both look down at Hope.

**James**- Maybe next time?

**Starr**- (laughs) Yeah, maybe next time. I'm gonna head inside. You coming?

**James**- No, I'll leave through the back.

**Starr**- Okay. Bye.

**James**- Bye. Bye, Hope.

Hope looks up at him when she hears her name, and Starr and James smile at her reaction. They give each other a smile and Starr turns around and begins to walk away.

**James**- (calling after her) Sorry about your dad.

Starr forces a smile over her shoulder as she keeps walking.

**Starr**- (to herself, as she rolls her eyes) Me too.

Within about ten minutes Starr and Hope are dressed and ready to leave. In another five minutes, they are at the hospital and Starr sees Dani waiting out front. Dani sees the car and gets into the passenger's seat. The short drive back to La Boulaie is a fairly quiet one. Starr can practically _feel _the tension coming from her sister. She knows that this is one of those times when she really has to step into big sister mode. Within moments, they arrive back at the house and Starr uses her key to let them all in. They head straight up to Starr's room, and Starr places Hope on the bed with some stuffed animals to play with. As Starr places her bag on her dresser, she realizes something.

**Starr**- Oh. Do you have any stuff with you for the night?

**Dani**- Oh my God. I totally forgot. Now that I think about it, my mom did mention something about stopping by the house to get some clothes, but I guess I wasn't really listening. I'm sorry, should we go to my house?

**Starr**- No. No, it's fine. You can just borrow some of my clothes.

**Dani**- I'm sorry. I feel like I'm being such a pain right now.

**Starr**- Dani, you're not doing anything wrong. You're upset, I understand. There's a lot going on.

**Dani**- What I don't understand, though, is how you're so calm. You just seem like this is all so normal.

**Starr**- That's not true. Maybe I'm just better at hiding it. I feel awful about Matthew. But, I mean, I have a lot of stuff going on myself, so it's just keeping my mind occupied.

**Dani**- No, I know you're worried about Matthew. I meant dad.

**Starr**- Oh.

**Dani**- I don't know you handle this kind of stuff with dad, like it's nothing.

Dani can't know the real reason she is less interested this time, but she can explain why she has reacted that way in the past. She has to go with that explanation.

**Starr**- Well, I've had a lot of years of dealing with it. I've had a lot of practice; _too much _practice, to be honest. Just so you know, it _isn't _normal, that I _don't _think it's _ab_normal…I'm not sure that made sense, but do you get what I'm saying?

**Dani**- (trying to understand) That dad's the one who might've done something wrong and I should try not to let it get to me?

**Starr**- That's part of it, yeah. I just hate that you're worrying over a mess _he _got _himself _into. I'm curious about the truth, yes, but I'm beyond it now. Plus, your mom's amazing, I'm sure she'll get him off, whether or not he actually did whatever they're saying he did. Although, I can't imagine why he'd help Marty.

**Dani**- I know, I don't get it either. And, you're probably right. My mom definitely knows her way around the law.

**Starr**- Especially when she's defending the people she really cares about…It'll be okay, trust me.

Starr really believes that. Once this legal situation is settled, and even once the whole truth about both "Todd Mannings" comes out, everything will be fine. She knows it; she can sense it. Things will get worse before they get better, but she's promising right now, that she will be there for her sister. And not just because of some genetic obligation, but because she loves Dani and she doesn't want to see her too hurt from the truth. If she's already so sensitive about this, she's already worried about how she's going to take the big news. Meanwhile, Dani really does feel somewhat protected by her big sister, and that does make her feel much better. She looks for some distraction, and finds it when she sees the little pile of photo albums in the corner of Starr's room. Out of curiosity she walks over to it and gestures to the albums.

**Dani**- Hey, what are all of these?

**Starr**- Just some old pictures.

Dani picks up one of the albums and starts to flip through it.

**Dani**- Yeah, I can see that. Why do you have them all out though?

**Starr**- I've just been looking through them lately.

**Dani**- Why?

**Starr**- I don't know, I just wanted to one day, and it was nice so, I dug some more out, and then even more. And, you can see the result.

Starr points to the pile and laughs at herself a bit, as Dani joins in. Dani continues to look through the album.

**Dani**- You know, I've never seen these actually. Where were all these pictures?

**Starr**- My mom usually hides them so Sam can't get to them. She figures if he sees them he'll wonder who the man is in all of the pictures. She doesn't want to confuse him, so she just makes sure he can't find them.

**Dani**- That's a good idea. He's still pretty young to have to try to understand it. These are some great pictures in here, though.

**Starr**- Yeah, they're just nice to look at, you know? Good memories.

**Dani**- That's true. One good thing about pictures; usually people wouldn't take any that would remind you of a _bad _memory.

**Starr**- That's a good point.

Dani continues to sift through the pages of the album and sits down on Starr's bed, next to Hope. Starr picks Hope up on puts her on her lap as she sits next to Dani and looks at the pictures with her. This album has a lot of pictures of Starr when she was younger. There are a lot of pictures of her with both of her parents, as well as other people in her family. Starr figures that these are mostly from when she was between five and…seven maybe. Dani smiles at the pictures.

**Dani**- You're so cute.

**Starr**- (smiling) Thanks.

**Dani**- Your mom definitely knew how to dress you. You looked like a doll, with all of the dresses and headbands and bows in your hair.

**Starr**- Believe it or not, a lot of those pictures are actually from when I lived with dad.

**Dani**- (looks at Starr in shock) You're kidding.

**Starr**- No, but usually a nanny or _your _mom would pick my outfits for me.

**Dani**- Oh yeah, these must be from around the time my parents were married…the _first _time, I mean.

Dani turns the page to see a picture of Starr and with Todd and Tea, from about the same time as the last picture. It looks as if Starr and Tea were the only ones who wanted to take the picture, which Dani smiles and rolls her eyes at. She is somewhat jealous of Starr in the image. A part of her wishes that could have been her; with both of her parents when she was little. Another part of her, however, understands that in a way she _did _have that growing up. Just because Ross wasn't her biological father, he was still a great father to her for the first sixteen years of her life. She will always love him for that. Dani turns the page once more to see a picture of just Starr and their dad. In that particular picture, she notices something she never really noticed before.

**Dani**- Wow.

**Starr**- What?

**Dani**- I never really thought about it or noticed it, but you really look like dad. I guess I never looked at one of these old pictures long enough before, but you really do look like him. When you were little and even now.

**Starr**- You think so? I don't know, I never really saw it.

**Dani**- You do, trust me.

**Starr**- I actually think _you _look more like him than I do.

**Dani**- Really?

**Starr**- Yeah, definitely. I can't really explain it; it's not, like, one particular feature or anything, you just remind me of him.

**Dani**- Well, you'd know better than me. _You _saw his face in person…It's so weird sometimes to see pictures like these and think that that's dad.

**Starr**- I know, but (gesturing to the album in Dani's hands) _that's _our dad, believe me.

Starr realized the irony in that statement before she even said it.

**Dani**- I've only ever known him the way he looks now. It's hard to imagine him looking any different.

All Starr can think now is that Dani better get that idea out of her head pretty quickly. It's so hard to be having this conversation with her, knowing what she knows. She needs to make some excuse to end it.

**Starr**- Um, I think I'm gonna get Hope into her pajamas now, and I think I'm actually gonna do the same. Do you want to change now too? I can get some clothes out for you.

**Dani**- Sure, that'd be great.

Dani closes the photo album in her hands and gets up to put it back. Starr is relieved that her little diversion was successful. With Hope on her hip, she pulls some pajamas out of one of her dresser drawers for both her and Dani. She sets Dani's on the bed and holds her own in her arms. Dani gets changed in Starr's bathroom and Starr brings Hope in her room. She gets Hope into her pajamas and decides to put her to bed now. She, then, changes in the hallway bathroom, and heads back to her bedroom after that. She knocks on her door before she goes back in to her room, to make sure Dani is already changed. Once she says it's okay, Starr comes in. Dani notices that she didn't bring Hope back in with her.

**Dani**- Where's Hope?

**Starr**- She's out for the night actually. She seemed pretty tired out. It must have been all that time we spent in the pool today.

**Dani**- You know, I'm kind of tired myself.

**Starr**- Oh, well, I was thinking you could sleep in Langston's old room. Is that okay?

**Dani**- Perfect.

**Starr**- I think I might go to sleep now too. I actually had a pretty busy day myself.

**Dani**- I guess it's just been an exhausting day for all of us.

Dani catches Starr off-guard with a hug.

**Dani**- Thank you. Thank you for helping me get my mind off everything tonight. I really needed it.

**Starr**- I didn't really do anything.

They both pull away from the hug.

**Dani**- Yes you did. You were there for me. That was all I needed…Ironically we were talking about dad practically the whole time, but I didn't think about what happened today at all. Thanks to you…You're a great big sister, you know that?

**Starr**- Thanks. I still feel pretty new to it.

**Dani**- Well, you're doing a great job.

**Starr**- (smiling) Thank you.

**Dani**- (smiles at Starr)…Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed.

**Starr**- Okay. Goodnight.

**Dani**- Night.

Dani walks out of Starr's room and heads to Langston's old room. A moment later, Starr shuts her light switch off and gets into her bed. As she lays on her side to go to sleep, she stares at the wall, amazed by how much had changed in just twenty-four hours. However, she knows even more will change as the time goes on and the truth comes out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, besides the Viki and Todd scene, I feel like this chapter was sort of filler and set-up, yet ironically it's one of the longer chapters lol. I'm definitely a rambler. But, I decided to bring Dani in now because I do have some story planned for her, as well as for others. Like, I said, this big reveal is going to branch off into other stories, and I will be bringing the other connected characters into it gradually. I'm trying to develop it like an actual soap story, but cutting out some of the BS, you know? I do try to cut to the chase a bit more. Anyway, I think you guys will really like the stuff I have planned for this story, and you'll like something very sweet I have coming up soon. A few sweet moments, actually. I'm also considering a little twist, not sure if I'm going to work that in though. I'm thinking about it and how I would do it and if it would serve any real purpose. Anyway, please let me know what you thought! So, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen? I just love your comments, you're always so great to me!

Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was just a little bit stuck writing it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **You guys were awesome as always with reviews, and I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! It's just that this chapter has some depth that I really wanted to write to the best of my ability. I wanted to get it just right, and I'm pretty happy with how it ended up. Let me know what you thought!

**Crimsonprincess99:** Thanks! Yeah, he's not fond of Cole, understandably, but you'll have to see where that goes…

**Arty60: **Glad you loved Todd/Viki; I worked really hard on those scenes. I also tried to go for the same effect in this chapter with the Starr/Todd stuff, as you'll see. Please let me know if you thought it was realistic. Because honestly, I just kind of keep going for the effect of the scenes when Viki first brought Starr to Todd, and the conversation/argument that unfolded there. I'm kind of drawing on that aspect and tone. So, I'm just curious if these scenes seem like they could actually happen.

**Onesmartgoalie: **So you're saying I did or didn't write it realistically? I think you meant I did, right? Yeah, Starr's back to lying for her dad now, and she'll have to put up a bit of an act! It won't be easy for her though. She's more about avoiding him, as you'll start to see in this chapter.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks! Well, they're turning Rex into a real Buchanan either way. He's playing dirty.

**XSweetAshesx**: Yeah, what you said about TSJ/Todd is SO true; he never really shows remorse for anything and I hate that, especially now that I'm so caught up with some of the RH/Todd storylines. Well, you might see (read about) him with Hope soon! ;) And "who her daddy is?" how about who Hope's mommy is lol; I think he has a problem with that too haha! But you're right, I delve into the Marty connection more than anything. Mostly because, now I realize there's so much depth to that story that was never delved into on the show. I can't wait for RH/Todd to find out about this stuff! Yeah, ,Dani will have a hard time with it, and as you can already tell, she's not good with stress. She acts on impulse. Keep that in mind. I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't like her, but there will be more of her in the story. It wouldn't ring true if she were just instantly fine with it. You'll see the mess unfold soon enough! I'm not sure if I'll write it before or after it happens on the show though. Thank you for giving my story so much publicity by the way haha! You're a great reader! And believe it or not, I've already read some of that story! I can't remember if it was before or after I started writing this one though. But I do love that take on it too. Since I watched stuff from the DID trial, and that scene of him on the plane and the "alters" come to him in a dream as he leaves Llanview, I really think they left it open to interpretation as to whether or not those alters were real and I love how that story plays on that aspect. I mean, Todd could've been just pretending to BE the alters, but they seemed so authentic, and how could he realize that each one was such a specific part of him? He's smart, but that's pretty detailed stuff. In my opinion, the alters were real and Todd knew about them, but they weren't actually coming out during that trial; he was just faking it then. That's just my opinion though. And I don't think that Sam spoiler was actually a spoiler. I think it was a rumor and I don't think that's supposed to happen, I'm not sure though.

**Jarrfan: **Thanks! I honestly don't know why, but for some reason I just love the dynamic of the Mannings, and those connected to them, for some reason. It's just so easy for me to write for them because I love those characters and their stories so much!

**Toddfan:** They will, eventually, I promise. I think I know how it's going to happen too and where I'm going to go with it, and I hope my readers will like it. Well, actually Todd did find out about most of what "Todd" has been up to. Do you remember the flashback part 2 chapter where he goes to stay with Viki? He gets on her laptop and does some research. I wrote his reaction to it all and he and Viki talked about it. Go back and check for it. It's in chapter 5!

Okay, so, sorry for the long wait, but here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

The next morning Starr wakes up to a knock on her door. She slowly opens her eyes and looks to her door, as it opens up a bit and then she sees her mother pop her head in the doorway.

**Blair**- Hey, sweetie. I know it's a little early, but I thought you'd like to know that Dorian is making some of her famous blueberry pancakes. I thought you might want some.

**Starr**- (still waking up, but smiles) Oh, yeah, thanks. I could really go for some of those. I'm sure Dani would love some too.

**Blair**- (confused) Dani? Why would she come here for breakfast? I mean, she's welcome anytime, but it's a little bit last minute.

Starr finally sits up in her bed and rubs her awakening eyes, as Blair walks over to the bed and sits on the foot of it.

**Starr**- No, mom. Dani's here. She slept over last night in Langston's room. Aunt Dorian didn't tell you?

**Blair**- No, actually, didn't. I didn't know she spent the night here.

**Starr**- Yeah, we were asleep before you even got home. Where did you go yesterday after you left Aunt Viki's?

**Blair**- Well, I was going to come back here, but they needed me over at Capricorn last night so I was there until closing. I left you a message about it.

**Starr**- Oh, I haven't really checked my phone in awhile.

**Blair**- It's okay. So, why did Dani sleep over? You guys usually plan things like that, but I don't think this was planned, was it?

**Starr**- No, it wasn't. Um, Dani was a little stressed and she would've been home alone, so I let her stay here.

**Blair**- What was she so stressed about?

**Starr**- Dad.

She tries to talk about him like she had just twenty-four hours earlier, and to forget about her real dad, but that is easier said than done. She feels somewhat guilty not telling her mother about what had happened yesterday and keeping such a big secret from her, but the truth is, she used to do stuff like this for her dad all the time. She knows now that it's not right, but she still feels some weird need to protect him and keep his secrets. She doesn't want her mother to go on believing a lie, but as soon as she can, she will be completely honest with her.

**Blair**- Say no more. I just saw the front page news, myself. So, you both found out last night?

**Starr**- Well, Dani did. Tea called her and told her. Then, Dani called and told _me_. Tea was with him at the police station last night for hours trying to work on getting him out. And you mentioned about Tomas being out of town, so I offered for her to spend the night here. I didn't think she should be alone. She sounded terrible on the phone.

**Blair**- I can imagine. She shouldn't be too worried though. I think she knows what a shark her mother is in the courtroom. No matter what your dad did or didn't do, I highly doubt he'll be punished…I just don't understand the charges. I mean, _why _would he help Marty? Why would he _help _her spiral out of control? It just doesn't sound like him.

**Starr**- (under her breath, harshly) No kidding. (normal volume) Well, with him, we'll never know what really happened, but we do know he'll probably get out of it, like you said, ,so let's just not worry about it.

Starr gets out of bed and stands up. As she gets off the topic, her mood noticeably brightens.

**Starr**- Now, I think there are some blueberry pancakes downstairs with our names on them. Let's go before they get cold.

Starr goes over to her door, as Blair just looks at her. She was very eager to get off the subject. She wonders what that was all about. Starr opens her door and talks to her mother over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.

**Starr**- I'll wake up Hope and Dani on my way down.

Blair still stares at Starr for a moment as she walks out, and then shakes off the thoughts and heads back down to the kitchen. The three remaining girls are in the kitchen within moments, and they join Blair and Sam at the kitchen table. Dorian brings the plate of pancakes to them, sets it down on the table, and sits down herself. Everyone starts to put food on their plates and then they begin to eat.

**Dorian**- So, (in a weak Spanish accent) Daniella, (normal voice) did you sleep well? I hope Langston's room was alright for you.

**Dani**- Oh, it was perfect. And these pancakes are amazing by the way.

**Dorian**- Oh, thank you. They're my specialty.

**Starr**- _One _of her specialties, she means. She's a great cook. Everything she makes is so good.

**Sam**- (with food in his mouth) Mm-hmm.

**Dorian**- I'm not used to all of this flattery.

**Dani**- Well, if it's always this good, I might have to eat here more often.

**Dorian**- You are always welcome here, darling.

Dani smiles at Dorian.

**Starr**- Mom, where's Jack?

**Blair**- Asleep. Even the breakfast couldn't drag him out of bed.

**Dorian**- (sarcastic) Well, we all know what a morning person he is.

They all chuckle.

**Blair**- So, what's everyone up to today?

**Dani**- Well, I was gonna go see my mom at the police station. She texted me this morning saying she went back there a little while ago. I wanna see if I can find out anything about dad.

**Starr**- I can drop you off there, if you want. I was just gonna spend the day out with Hope, so when I leave, I can take you there first.

**Dani**- That'd be great.

Starr doesn't want to use her daughter as an excuse, but it just so happened to be the truth in this case. Also, it's just a perk that she can put off seeing _him _even longer.

**Starr**- But since I'll have Hope with me, I don't really know if I can go in with you.

**Dani**- That's okay. I can keep you posted.

**Dorian**- Oh. Starr. I meant to tell you, Langston should be back soon. She'll probably tell you today. I was talking to David earlier and he said that the movie should be wrapping up production in about a week or so.

**Starr**- (smiling) Are you serious? Oh, that's great! I can't believe she's finally coming home.

**Dorian**- Yes, she and David have been gone far too long.

**Starr**- Definitely.

After some time goes by, everyone begins to finish up their breakfast.

**Starr**- Well, I think Hope and I are gonna go get dressed.

**Dani**- Me too. Then you can drop me off at the station, right?

**Starr**- Yeah.

The girls walk out of the kitchen, while Starr carries Hope.

**Blair**- (to Dorian) What, no comments about Todd?

**Dorian**- Oh, I have plenty. I just thought I'd wait until all of the children are gone.

Dorian looks to Sam, still eating, pointing out that there is still a child present.

**Sam**- I'm done! Now you can talk.

Sam runs out of the kitchen, as Dorian turns to Blair.

**Dorian**- Well, where do I begin?

Upstairs, Dani and Starr change their clothes, and Starr helps Hope change as well. The three of them are ready for the day in less than half an hour. At that point, they grab their things and head outside to the car. Starr drops Dani off at the station, and she is thanked by her little sister once again, as Dani also reminds her that she will keep her in the loop about the situation. Starr tries to act grateful, but it is still so hard to even act interested in anything that has to do with that man…whoever he is. As Dani gets out of the car, Starr waits until she gets inside to drive off. She had kept quiet about her plans for the day, with good reason. She had planned all along to go back to Llanfair. She realizes her dad only found out about Hope and that whole situation yesterday, but she feels that once he actually _sees _her, it might make it all easier. He might forget the little details, and just focus on Hope. It's a long shot, but she can try. Besides that, she also knows now that Hope has never even met her grandfather. Why wait any longer? She knows it will be a lot for her dad to take in, but this was a lot for Starr to take in, herself, so it just made her decision to do this that much easier. In a few minutes, she arrives at her Aunt Viki's once again. With Hope in her arms, Starr walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Within seconds, Viki opens the door.

**Viki**- Well, you're getting to be a daily visitor.

**Starr**- (laughing) Sorry.

**Viki**- No, no, it's nice to be able to see you so much. Come in, come in.

Starr walks inside and Viki shuts the door.

**Viki**- I assume I'm not who you came here to see though.

**Starr**- Well, of course I want to see you, but I _did _come to see my dad, yeah. Oh, no one else is here right? I mean, it's okay to talk about this?

**Viki**- It's just us. Lois is going to be on vacation for a little while. The timing couldn't have been better, actually.

**Starr**- Yeah.

**Viki**- So, what's Hope doing here with you? Do you need me to watch her while you're upstairs?

**Starr**- Um, no. (Starr looks down at Hope) I actually thought I'd bring her up with me.

Starr looks up at Viki, as Viki now understands.

**Viki**- Oh.

**Starr**- I know it's soon, but I figure, why not, you know? I mean, they have to meet some time and they've already missed two years of getting to know each other so, why waste anymore time?

**Viki**- I understand. It's just that he only found out about Hope yesterday.

**Starr**- I know. I just think that seeing her might help him get used to it.

**Viki**- I suppose that's a good idea. I just hope it doesn't have the opposite effect.

**Starr**- (concerned) What do you mean? (a bit worried) Is there something you're not telling me?

**Viki**- I didn't _want _to tell you this, but you should probably know…Your father's guilt got the best of him yesterday after you left.

Starr still doesn't seem to understand, so Viki elaborates.

**Viki**- He's had a hard time dealing with everything that Hope represents…and reminds him of.

**Starr**- (to herself) Oh no. (to Viki) I was worried about that…As soon as I told him I knew about Marty, his attitude completely changed. But then, I made it clear that I didn't hate _him_, I hated what he _did_, and he seemed better. I thought he was pretty much back to himself before I left.

**Viki**- When I talked to him right after your mother left, he was still in a bit of shock over everything he had found out. And then, he just felt terribly guilty for what he did and what that put you through.

**Starr**- His past definitely made my relationship with Cole more complicated, but even if Marty wasn't Cole's mother, I don't think anything would've been different. What was meant to happen, happened. If even one thing had been different, (glances at Hope) this little girl might not be here…I just think if he sees that we are both happy and healthy, he might not feel so guilty anymore.

**Viki**- Starr, your father's always felt that way. I don't think that's going to change, no matter how much we try to help him…But I do think seeing Hope now might do him some good.

**Starr**- Yeah, (smiling at Hope) how could you worry about anything when you're looking at this face?

**Viki**- (smiles while she looks at Hope) She definitely knows how to put a smile on someone's face.

**Starr**- Yes, she does…I think I'm gonna do this. But I'm a little nervous. Tell me this is the right thing to do.

**Viki**- Starr, it's not going to do any harm to anyone. And you were right, they _have _missed out on years. Hope's never even met her grandfather.

**Starr**- Yeah, you're right. Thanks…Wish me luck.

**Viki**- You don't need it, sweetheart. Everything will be fine. I promise.

Starr smiles at her aunt and walks a few steps up the stairs before she stops and turns around, as a thought occurs to her.

**Starr**- Oh! You didn't tell him about the, uh, _headline _today, did you?

**Viki**- No, I didn't. But, I don't necessarily know if we should keep it from him. I've been pushing him to just tell everyone the truth already, but he is being ridiculously stubborn, as usual. I think finding out about this new development might be the push he needs right now. It might force him to start talking.

**Starr**- That's a good point, actually.

**Viki**- It seems to me that he's waiting for this golden opportunity to finally "reveal" himself to everyone. What he doesn't seem to realize is that there is no perfect time to do something like this. There never will be.

**Starr**- Maybe he really isn't ready for some big scene. Maybe he just needs more time or something.

**Viki**- He's had plenty of time, Starr. He's been gone for eight years. We both know how much he's missed out on, and I know if he misses any more he'll regret it later. He's his own worst enemy.

**Starr**-…I can try my best to talk him into it. Maybe casually mention it.

**Viki**- Hearing it from you as well might have more of an impact on him.

**Starr**- Believe me, what you say has a _big _impact on him. It's always been that way. But, I can try too, I guess. I know I want things to get back to the way they should be…Speaking of which, I guess it's time to get this over with. We'll be upstairs.

Starr continues up the first flight of stairs, and then continues on her way up to the attic. Once she gets there, she knocks on the door.

**Starr**- Dad? It's me.

Within seconds, he opens the door for her. He smiles at her at first, but his expression then changes when he notices the little girl in her arms. This couldn't be…could it? Starr tries to force a smile to stay on her face to try to lighten the mood. She hopes her dad will take this well.

**Starr**- Uh, dad,

She looks down at Hope and quickly lifts her up higher on her hip.

**Starr**- there's someone I want you to meet…This is Hope…my daughter.

She cautiously looks up at her father, trying to read his reaction. Meanwhile, Todd just stares at the little girl. Starr can see that he's thinking something, or maybe he's just in shock. She worries when he doesn't say anything.

**Starr**- I know this is a lot for you to take in so fast, but I just didn't want us to waste anymore time. I want things to be the way they _should _be. You should already know Hope, and she should already know you. That's what I want. And I think that's what you really want too…You do want that, right?

Todd had barely even heard what she said. He was just trying to take in the fact that this was actually _real_. This little girl is _real_. Starr, his little Starr…_Shorty_, has a…_daughter_. He has a _granddaughter_. He has a granddaughter, and he's looking at her right now. His eyes almost start to water, but he pulls himself together quickly. And then he remembers. She isn't just Starr's. Her father is Marty's son. This is Marty's granddaughter too. His and Marty's granddaughter. _Todd Manning and Marty Saybrooke's granddaughter_. This isn't right. This shouldn't have to be so complicated…but it is. All because of _him_. As much as these thoughts occupy his mind, he also can't take his eyes off of this little girl. She looks at him just like Starr used to. She's so innocent; she doesn't know his past. She's just looking at _him_, and not some criminal who can never change. He almost wants to be able to enjoy this, to enjoy meeting his granddaughter, but the facts get in the way. He turns around and takes a few steps away, but as he does this he talks to Starr over his shoulder, almost completely devoid of any emotion.

**Todd**- She looks a little like you.

Starr realizes that he wasn't listening to what she said. She is just relieved that he doesn't seem upset or angry…so far. She decides to just go with it, and be grateful he's not exploding right now. Starr follows her dad and also takes a few steps into the room, shutting the door behind her.

**Starr**- Yeah, most people think so. I actually think she looks more like…

She almost said Cole's name, but she feels awkward mentioning him around her dad right now. However, she also figures that she is going to have to talk about Cole, so she finishes her thought, somewhat uncomfortably.

**Starr**-…like Cole…

Starr just looks at her dad, who has his back to her. She is shocked by his lack of a reaction. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in for him yet? She doesn't want to push him, but she also doesn't want this to be how he will always act around Hope. She is expecting some kind of reaction, and she knows that he has to have one. She walks in front of him and looks him in the eye.

**Starr**- Dad, this is your _granddaughter_…I can understand if you're still in shock, but…don't you feel _something_? Don't you feel _something _for her?

Starr glances at Hope, as does Todd, and then his gaze shifts to his daughter. His expression is still somewhat unreadable.

**Todd**-…Starr, she doesn't need me in her life, okay? She'd be better off without me.

**Starr**- …Are you kidding me? How could you think that?…You know, I may know about all of your faults now, but when I was growing up, you were the best man in the world to me. I loved you with everything I had, I still do. I wouldn't be who I am if you weren't in my life.

**Todd**- In your life? I barely _was _in your life. I was in and out of it for the first eleven years of it, and I missed everything after that. It's pathetic.

**Starr**- That is not true!…What just happened was _not _your fault! You didn't _choose _to be away for all these years, and I don't blame you for it. You left me _once_, only because, at the time, I probably _was _better off without you. You were in a really bad place back then, I know that. You were faced with a life in jail and faked a _mental illness _to get out of it; you were messed up, I can admit that. So maybe you made the right choice to leave back then, but you came back. And once you did, I looked up to you even more than I had before. We were _best friends_. I have _never _forgotten that time of my life, and I never will. We had a bond back then that I'll always feel. I felt it the second I saw you in that park last week. I'd forgotten what it felt like, but it is _so _strong, dad, and I know you feel the same way about me. So, I don't know how you think Hope is better off without you. Why do you think she's better off not knowing that kind of love?

**Todd**- Because there's a lot that comes along with it. If anyone makes the choice to care about me, they gotta accept the whole package. They have to accept all of me, because I can't change who I am, or who I _was_. And she (pointing to Hope) shouldn't have to deal with my past like you did.

**Starr**-…That would be a good argument, except for the fact that she _will _find out about it whether you're here or not. (puts her hand on her chest, gesturing to herself) Exhibit A.

**Todd**- Well, she shouldn't have to look me in the face again after she does find out. When you found out, Marty Saybrooke was just a name to you, but to her…that's her _grandmother_. That was her _grandmother _I did that too! She will never forgive me for that. And she shouldn't have to. _You _shouldn't have had to, no one should!

**Starr**- Dad, I'm sorry, this is gonna sound harsh, but…_get over it_! Yes, you did an _awful _thing, and you're going to have to deal with the consequences of it for the rest of your life, but you have _got _to stop punishing yourself for it! You have to deal with the fact that everyone in your life _will _find out at some point what you did, if they don't already know. But you can't change the way you live your life, for fear of those people finding out. You have to trust that the people around you love you enough to see that you're not the same person you were back then. You have to trust that they love you enough to forgive you. But, most of all…you have to trust that you _deserve _for people to love you. Because right now, I can tell that you don't feel that way.

**Todd**- Why _should _I deserve it? I put _you _through pain, I'm gonna put _her _(looking at Hope)through pain. Neither of you did anything wrong! You shouldn't have to pay for what I did!

**Starr**- Okay, that's it! If I can't convince you of anything, I'm going to have to prove it to you. (to Hope) Hope, sweetie, I want you to meet someone, okay?

Starr starts to hand Hope over to her dad, and she practically puts her in his arms. He sees that Starr begins to move her arms away and he instinctively grabs hold of Hope more supportively. He looks down at her, and he feels _it_. He feels that same love he felt for Starr the first time he held her, right here in this very room. Starr can see how his demeanor has completely changed, and she feels satisfied with herself. More importantly, she feels happy. Her feelings get the best of her as her eyes start to water, as do her father's. Hope starts to play with the buttons on Todd's shirt and then looks up at him with her big, innocent eyes and smiles. Through his cloudy vision he smiles as well. He seems so in-tune with her, almost intuitively. He studies every move she makes and every little expression on her face.

**Todd**- (quietly, to Hope) Hi.

Hope begins to mumble some baby talk as she looks away. Starr reaches a hand out to her daughter affectionately in an attempt to capture her attention. Starr, however, is so lost in the moment that she does not even seem to care that Hope is not actually listening to her.

**Starr**- (to Hope, quietly) This is your grandpa, Hope.

Starr then looks up at her father, and sees that he cannot take his eyes off of the child in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what'd you guys think? Please review. I didn't really edit this too thoroughly, though so I might go back and edit if I get a chance.

**And by the way, did you guys get déjà vu watching those scenes of Todd lurking outside Llanfair or was that just me lol? The end of that, with Viki asking if anyone was there, was just like how I had him first show himself to her in the story, remember? Man, I'm good! I know how these soaps go! I know he's not actually going to talk to her though, but in my story he did. And him lurking outside the doors, listening to Viki and Jessica, made me think of how I wrote him hiding out there when Blair came in the room. I could just be grasping at straws here, but that stuff was pretty close, wasn't it? Freaked me out a little bit! I was proud of myself though! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Well a LOT has happened in Llanview since I've been gone, hasn't it? We know RH is Todd (although I think we all already guessed that), TSJ was Victor, Todd's twin brother and is now "dead," and "Shorty" has her dad back…OH and how could I forget? And Todd now knows about "Peanut"! That stuff, I've loved! We need more of Todd and Peanut lol! Can't wait to see where all this goes on the show! I have to say, it's all been really good. The only stuff I could do without is Irene! UGH if we could just be done with her, I'd be THRILLED. She's just a cartoon character played by a less than mediocre actress. Other than that though, I'm hooked! I'd love to know what all of my former readers think of how this story played/is playing out!

About the story, I'm really REALLY sorry I haven't posted in so long, but as the story started to move along on the show, I lost my inspiration for it because the things I was anticipating and writing about were actually starting to happen. HOWEVER, now that the story has sort of wrapped up, I can go back to this story (where I left off at a good point to continue, I think.) and change the story to make it how I would've wanted it to be. I will take elements of what the show did (because I had already heard those spoilers months ago and was planning the story around them), but not all of it. But, now that I'm back in school I can't write as frequently as I'd like to. It might even be a couple months until I can update again because I know the coming weeks will be very very hectic for me. So, just bear with me if you can and I'm just letting you know that I DO want to continue. : )

This chapter is something I actually wrote months ago and never posted because it's really only a part of an upcoming chapter, which I have not written yet lol. This is all I had so far though. It's really more of a drabble. Just some fluff to tide you over for a little while. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Starr**- (looking at Hope) I think she loves you already.

Starr, then, shifts her glance up to her father, who still has his eyes on Hope…on his granddaughter.

**Starr**- And I'm thinking the feeling's mutual.

She can see that her dad won't actually answer that question, if he even heard her. She decides to lighten the mood.

**Starr**- How's it feel to be a grandpa?

That definitely catches Todd's attention and he looks to his daughter.

**Todd**- Please don't call me that.

**Starr**- Well, what do you want Hope to call you? Todd?

**Todd**- First of all, I don't think she's all that talkative yet, and second, what do you plan on her calling Blair?

**Starr**- Hope's still just starting to talk, as you can tell, but when she does say actual words around mom, she does call her grandma.

**Todd**- _That _I'd pay to see.

**Starr**- You'll get to see it pretty soon. Free of charge.

**Todd**- Even better. At least there's one perk to this situation.

Todd quietly laughs to himself for a second. Starr can see he has something on his mind.

**Starr**- What?

**Todd**- (still smiling) Granny Blair. Priceless.

**Starr**- (stonily) _Grandpa Todd_.

That wipes the smirk right off his face. Starr raises her eyebrows at him, as if it is a challenge.

**Todd**- You learned too much from me.

**Starr**- (shrugs, sarcastic) I've been damaged for life.

Starr looks at Hope, who is still in Todd's arms, and notices how happy and relaxed she seems.

**Starr**- …She's so comfortable with you. It's like she already knows who you are. Maybe it's because I've shown her old pictures though.

**Todd**- Yeah?

**Starr**- Well, pretty much ever since I saw you in the park last week, yeah. I'm sure Aunt Viki told you about that.

**Todd**- She did…I'm sorry you did see me then. I didn't want to scare you or anything, and I had no idea you'd be there.

**Starr**- No, dad, it's fine. _I'm _not sorry I saw you. It would've been an even bigger shock if Aunt Viki broke this news to me and I _hadn't _seen you. It kind of prepared me for something like this…not that anyone can _really _be prepared for anything like this, but at least it put the thought in my mind.

Hope is getting a bit antsy, and tries to climb down onto the floor to walk around a little bit. Todd puts her down, and sits down on the floor, to be at her level. Starr does the same, and takes her purse off of her shoulder to put it down on the floor next to her.

**Todd**-…So how do you do it all?

**Starr**- What do you mean?

**Todd**- How do you manage to _raise a kid_, go to school, and then still have time to have a…friend?

**Starr- **(toying with him) You mean a _boyfriend_?

**Todd**- Why don't we just stick with "friend?"

**Starr**- You say as you're sitting with my _daughter_. You _do _know what had to happen in order for her to exist, right?

**Todd**- Yeah, a little too well actually. Just humor me, alright?

**Starr**- Whatever…But to answer your question, the Cramers make that possible. I have a twenty-four-seven babysitting service at home. Grandma really baby-sits the most though. Mom and Aunt Dorian have jobs, so those things need their attention too.

**Todd**- What grandmother are you talking about? (realizes) Oh…Her_ other _grandmother? You can say her name around me, Starr, it's okay.

**Starr**- No, that's not what I meant. I mean, she's watched Hope a lot too, but I was talking about _my _grandma.

Todd seems confused.

**Todd**-…The only grandmother you have is _Addie_.

**Starr**- I'm aware of that.

**Todd**- (confused) Am I the only one who sees a problem with Addie being left in charge of a toddler?

Finally, Starr begins to understand his confusion. Yet another thing he missed.

**Starr**- Oh, you don't know about that either, do you?

**Todd**- Know what?

**Starr**- Grandma's not at Saint Anne's anymore. She hasn't been for a few years now.

**Todd**- (sarcastic) What, did the lunatics in this town overcrowd the place?

Starr rolls her eyes at his comment and decides to not even respond to it.

**Starr**- Grandma's all better now…Well, I mean, she's still pretty…eccentric, but she isn't how you remember. They tried out this new medicine on her and it really helped.

**Todd**- You're kidding…So Addie's sane now…Weird.

**Starr**- Honestly, it _was _a little weird at first. But, it's been so long that we hardly even remember what she was like before. At least _I _don't…She lives with us at Aunt Dorian's now, when she's not "traveling the world," at least.

**Todd**- Is there anything that _hasn't _changed around here?

**Starr**- You'd be a better judge of that than me. After a while, you just get used to all the new people and new developments in Llanview.

Hope has been going between standing in place and taking a few steps here and there. She took a step towards Starr, and starts to dig through her purse. After a few seconds, Hope finds her toy that Starr had brought along for her to play with. She picks it up and walks a few steps towards Todd, and then sits down on the floor, and plays with the toy in her hand. He looks down to see what she is doing and recognizes what she's playing with.

**Todd**- (looking at the toy) Is that…

Starr also looks down to see what Hope is playing with, and smiles to herself.

**Starr**- Yup. That's Fred. (to Hope) Isn't it Hope?

Hope looks up at her mother after hearing her name, but then quickly turns her attention back to the stuffed frog.

**Todd**- I can't believe you still have that thing.

**Starr**- I guess it was just special to me for some reason. Probably because I always remembered the meaning behind it. But, technically, it's not mine anymore. I gave it to Hope. She loves it now.

**Todd**- Best five bucks I ever spent.

Starr quietly laughs.

**Starr**- I was actually just telling her all about Freddie's powers the other night. (looks to Hope) I wanted her to know that when she gets older, Freddie can help her talk to _her _daddy whenever she wants.

Starr sadly looks at Hope and lovingly touches her cheek and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. Todd just stares. That one moment, that one little interaction, really made it sink in for him. In that brief movement, and in that look she gave this little girl, Starr was so…motherly.

**Todd**- …(somber, in disbelief) You're a _mother_…You really _are _a mother.

Starr turns her attention from her daughter to her father. She can see in his eyes, and how he is looking at her that it is really and truly sinking in for him now.

**Starr**-…Yeah. I _really _am.

**Todd**-…(somber and quiet) You know before I saw you yesterday, I was still picturing (looks off to the side) the kid with braids in her hair who loved lizards and snakes and piranhas.

**Starr**- …(quiet) I haven't been that little girl in a long time.

**Todd**- (looking at the floor) Eight years, right? (looks back up at Starr)

**Starr- **…(quietly, with tears in her eyes) Yeah.


End file.
